


Ten Years Later

by Tammyiia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Future Fic, Izaya has been missing, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Vampires, everythings gone to shit, shizuo being a grump, shizuo is totally gay for Izaya, vampire hunter!shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: Izaya finds himself 10 years in the future. In which he is missing, everything has changed, nothing is as it seems and the world it not as he knows it. Tokyo is a dystopia. Warnings: Violence, MxM, Shizaya/Izuo, blood, character death and supernatural beings.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work on my fanfiction.net account. I'm slowly making the transition over. If there's any mistakes, sorry in advance.

** Covered in Blue **

The night was clear and crisp. Not a cloud to be seen. The stars were out in full shine as well as a large bright moon, a full moon. People say that strange things happen on full moons and this night was no exception.

A headless woman rode through the dark streets she had a clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She knew this to be true as she could feel something coming. She didn't know what it was but she knew that whatever was making her feel so anxious could not be good. She came to a stop and looked up at the darkness. Her horse quivered under her. There was only one person that she could think of that would know what was going on, of courseâ€¦that was if he wasn't the cause of it.

Izaya stumbled into his apartment with some trouble. He flipped the light switch next to the door. The white switch stained by the blood on his hands. He wiped the blood away from his eye so that he could see again. The wound above his eyebrow was still bleeding profoundly even though it had been more than an hour ago that he had been ambushed by stupid kids wanting to prove their worth. He blamed that damn oath, Shizuo. If he hadn't of used most of his throwing knifes on the idiot earlier in the day then he would have been more than prepared.

Izaya took his trademark coat off and flung it on the back of his sofa. His mismatched game board sat next to it. The pieces would need to be moved again, Izaya decided. He wobbled over to his kitchen and opened the first cupboard on the right; he pulled down a large white box with a green cross on the front. Izaya unlatched the box and took out the rubbing alcohol and some cotton wool. With that he started towards the bathroom.

But he didn't get that far.

The windows imploded, the force sent the informant clashing into the wall as glass flew around the room. Izaya sprawled onto the floor and covered his head with his injured hands. This couldn't be happening. Those windows would be expensive to replace. Izaya raised his head as soon as he was sure that the glass had stopped falling.

Was it an earth quake? A bomb? A rock thrown through his window?

Izaya intended to find out. If it wasn't an act of nature someone was going to pay dearly. Izaya slowly got to his feet, the rubbing alcohol and cotton wool forgotten as he made his way back into his main foyer.

Glass littered the floor. It would take him hours to find it all. Izaya frowned. Something wasn't right, aside from the fact that his windows had just imploded. It was too quiet. He couldn't hear anything at all. The wind should have been whipping its way through his apartment but it wasn't. Everything was still.

Izaya was starting to get excited. Any other person would have been scared out of their minds but not Orihara Izaya, no, this was the sort of incident that Orihara Izaya loved.

A blue glow was emitting from a small circular object. Izaya frowned. _Did that cause the windows to brake?_ He wondered as he decided to get closer, mindful of the shards of glass. Izaya lazily wiped the blood out of his eyes once again and bent down to pick up the object.

His hand hovered over it, it wasn't warm or cold. To reach out to it and just for a second he touched it. One second was all it took, the briefest of caresses and Izaya was rendered helpless. The blue glow changed into the brightest of lights and blinded the raven haired man.

The light went as quickly as it appeared and when it didâ€¦there was of sign of Orihara Izaya.

** Change **

The screeching of sirens woke Izaya from his slumber. His head throbbed in pain. What happened? He was being chased by Shizuo and then he got into a fight with those teens. Did they catch him? Izaya groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor facing a familiar sofa. He'd gotten home then. He put a hand to his head, dried blood flaking off under his fingers. Izaya propped himself up with his spare hand.

"ahh, crap." Izaya hissed in pain and pulled his hand back up. He cradled it to his chest and stared at the piece of glass imbedded in his palm. The memories of last night came back in a sudden flash of blue.

He had come home planning to fix his injures when his windows had imploded. He'd found aâ€¦thingâ€¦there was a blue light and he passed out. Izaya got to his feet and pulled the shard of glass out. He turned and faced the windows.

"What theâ€¦" Izaya trailed off. The glass was back in place. Had he dreamed it? The pain in his had told him no. Izaya walked up to his windows and looked down at all his humans. What he saw had him stepping backwards in a daze. His back hit the desk behind him. He put a bloodied hand down to stop himself from falling again.

The city outside looked like a war zone. Building looked as if they had been bombed. The streets once filled with people were now covered in rubble that had broken off of buildings. Izaya wondered if it was the same thing that had caused his windows to implode. He touched the glass to see if it was actually there. The blood from his cut smudged onto the glass. He brought his hand away and looked down at the dirt that covered it. The window wasn't just smudged with Izaya's blood but it was dirty as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Izaya needed to wash his hand otherwise an infection could occur.

Izaya turned away from the carnage and walked over to the kitchen. The medical box was still on the counter but it was now covered in a layer of dust, just like everything else in his apartment.

_What the hell is going on?_ Izaya turned on the tap.

He waited but no water came out. Not ever a drip. Izaya frowned in confusion and crossed the kitchen to open the fridge. He pulled the handle and regretted it instantly. He dry retched and slammed the door shut again. He turned away and tried to forget the stench of rotted food.

"Disgusting.." Izaya walked towards his bedroom. He passed the rubbing alcohol and cotton wool on the way. He picked up the alcohol but left the wool where it was. It was no longer white but a grey colour. Half the rubbing alcohol had disappeared. Izaya didn't see a wet spot on his floor and there was no way it could have evaporated overnight. But then againâ€¦there was no way that his windows should have been fixed, or the layer of dust or the world falling apart outside.

Izaya entered his bedroom and looked around hesitantly. Dust filled this room too. It was as if nobody had stepped foot in the apartment for years.

Izaya opened the draws next to his bed and pulled out another medical box. He had them hidden all over his house. Izaya took out a sealed pack of bandages, a pair of sterilised scissors and sealed cotton pads. He ripped open the cotton pads and pulled the lid of the rubbing alcohol off with his teeth. He removed the cotton pad from the wrapping and covered it in the clean smelling liquid. He bit his lip and started to clean away the blood from his hand. He hissed as it seeped into his cut and purged the dirt away, stinging as it did.

Once he had cleaned and bandaged the wound he started to get changed out of his dirty clothes. He had to check his clothes thoroughly as some of his tops had small hole in them. Like moths had eaten away at his clothes.

Izaya didn't like whatever this was. He didn't like it because he didn't know what was happening. He wasn't in control and Izaya was always in control.

He picked up the phone next to his bed. No dial tone. He was growing more and more annoyed with the situation. He ripped open the bottom draw of his bed and pulled out lone of the many phones hidden under a mountain of socks. He pressed the button down hard and waited for the phone to start up.

It did. He smirked. He pawned through the phonebook and pressed down on Shinra's number. He raised it to his ear and waited.

"The number you have dialled has not been recognised. Please check the number and try again. The number-" The automated voiced intoned. Izaya hung up and typed in the number by hand. He got the same response again.

Izaya sighed and tried a different number. Namie this time. "The number you have-" He tried a different number and another and another and another. Every time was the same. Izaya threw the phone at all wall and marched over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a fur trimmed coat, it smelled a little musty but he didn't care. He checked the pockets for spare knifes and smiled when he found that they were all there.

Izaya took another cell phone just in case and pocketed it. He also shoved a wad of cash into his pocket. He walked with purpose out of his bedroom, into the hall and through the living room. His coat from the night before was no longer where he had left it but his blood was still on the light switch. It was no longer the vivid red it had been hours before but a dark brown. It didn't even look like blood, more like dried paint.

Izaya didn't dwell on it; he opened his door and was greeted with police tape. It cordoned off his door. Izaya smirked and ripped it down. Whoever had decided to prank him had thought about it thoroughly because what else could this be but an elaborate joke?

Izaya walked out his apartment and pressed the elevator button. The lift made a jarring noise and Izaya thought it better to walk down the stairs than get into something that sounded as if it would fall at any second.

He made quick work of the stairs, taking them two at a time. He didn't want to stay on the stairway any longer than he had too. He noticed bullet holes in the walls in places, some of the banister was broken in places along with dirty footprints and what Izaya was hoping was red paint.

The raven haired man through himself down the last of the stairs and opened the door into the foyer. It was normally manned by a receptionist and two doormenâ€¦.they were nowhere to be seen. The space was dirty and run down. Last time he checked he lived it one of the most expensive apartment buildings in the world. Now it looked more like a drug lobby and Izaya had seen a lot of those in his business.

There was one person in the foyer. A person all in black sat on top of the receptionist's desk with their hand tightly wrapped around their wrist. Izaya could see the blood seeping through the figures fingers. A head whipped up as the door to the stairs closed. Their eyes met.

The figure jumped down and pulled out a blade. Izaya followed suit.

"Where did you come from?" The figure demanded. Their hands shook and pulled trickled onto the floor from the open wound.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I know everyone that lives in this building yet I've never seen you before." Izaya counted.

The boy, a high schooler, scoffed. "Nobody lives in these apartments anymore." Izaya frowned. The boy lowered his blade and cursed. He put it on the desk and placed his hand over his wound again.

"What happened to your wrist?" Izaya asked.

" I was careless. I thought that because it was light outside I'd be safe. I was wrong." Izaya started to make his way over. The boy wasn't a threat, well, he might be a threat to a normal person but Izaya wasn't normal. "Stay where you are!" The boy gasped and raised his blade again. His slick fingers losing their grip instantly.

"It's alright I just want to get a look your wrist. I have bandages. Ne?" Izaya took out his spare set that he had planned to use on himself. The boy bit his lip and nodded. Izaya took the boys wrist and pried the hand away. The boy whimpered in pain and Izaya narrowed his eyes. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Izaya asked as he inspected the wound.

"I was bitten."

Izaya looked down and frowned. "I can see that. It must have been a pretty big dog. You'll need a rabbis shot to be safe."

"I wasn't bit by a dog. I was bit by a vampire." The boy said.

Izaya laughed out loud. "A vampire? Are you joking? Tokyo may hold a lot of strange thins but vampires." Izaya chucked. "I haven't heard any rumours about them and believe me I'd be the first to know."

The boy pulled his wrist away and glared at Izaya with suspicion. "Where the hell have you been for the past ten years? Vampires rule this town." The boy jumped away from Izaya and raised the knife again. "You're one of them, aren't you!? You're with them. Hunting me!" He screamed. The boy ran at Izaya in a fit of desperation.

Izaya dodged easily and pulled his blade back out to counter the one that came slashing at his face. The boys eyes were crazed. Izaya was shocked at this sudden change. He kicked out and sent the boy sprawling to the floor. His head hit the desk as he went down and with a sickening crack the boy was knocked outâ€¦or possibly dead.

_Ten years? The vampires had ruled for ten years? The boy must be on some kind of drug._ Izaya leant down and pulled up his shirt to revel tiny holes dotting the inside of his arm.

Izaya made a noise of disgust and stood up. He left the boy in the worn down lobby and pulled his hood up.

He was going to find out what was going on. Izaya smirked. _This'll be fun._

** First Encounter  **

Izaya had to make the long walk to Ikebukuro after finding the subway system closed off to people without special cards. He could have just jumped the turntables but a glass door had been put into place to stop people from doing just that. He didn't mind walking to Ikebukuro, he did it more often than not. What he did mind was the fact there were hardly any of his precious humans milling about. Where were all the people?

Izaya jumped over a large crack in the pavement and carried on his inspection. The closer he got to Ikebukuro the less damage he was seeing. Which was strange seeing as he and Shizu-chan had messed up the city pretty badly yesterday. The streets were also becoming more populated. Was it just Shinjuku that was destroyed? Had Shizuo gone on a rampage whilst he was sleeping? That would make a lot more sense than vampires.

"ooffâ€¦" Izaya, lost in his thoughts, was sent to the floor as he bumped into something soft.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." A soft male voice said. Izaya looked up and saw a teen wearing a Raira uniform. He offered his hand to Izaya. Izaya took it and the teen helped him up pulling the raven towards him. He whispered. "Someone's following you." In his ear and walked away hurriedly with his head down.

Izaya didn't have a chance to ask what the boy meant or who was following him because he was already half way down the street. Izaya put his hand in his pocket and fingered his blade. If he needed to he could defend himself. He wasn't some defenceless child. The informant made sure not to show any sign that he knew he was being followed. He turned a corner into an alley; he would lose his follower in the back streets. Nobody knew them better than Izaya. I

The dark haired informant weaved his way through the maze of Ikebukuro and smirked to himself as found a perfect hiding ledge. He jumped up onto a dustbin, grabbed the last rung of a ladder and swung himself onto the ledge. Izaya looked down at the entrance. If someone was following him they were in for a surprise. He took out his switch blade and waited poised to attack.

A figure rounded the corner and stayed in the shadows. Izaya noticed that the person was completely covered, not an inch of skin was showing. They were also decked out in leather. Leather gloved hands, leather jacket and heavy leather boot. Izaya was surprised that they weren't wearing leather pants to go with it. The person had their hood covering their face so Izaya couldn't see who it was but the way they moved looked familiar if not a little more elegant than usual. The leather clad figure walked forwards like a lion stalking their pray. They trailed their fingers across the dustbin the Izaya had used as a stepping stone and brought the fingers to their nose. They sniffed. Izaya blanched. What were they doing? Tracking him?

The person moved forwards till he was right under Izaya.

Izaya pounced. He landed on the persons back with perfect timing. The leather wearing stalker didn't fall forwards like Izaya had expected him to, instead Izaya found those gloved hands gripping his wrists and flipping him. The informant made a surprised gasp and used his parkour skills to twist in his stalkers grip. Izaya twirled through the air landing on his uninjured hand and used the momentum to flip himself into a standing position a couple of feet away from his assailant. Izaya flicked his knife out and pointed it in a threatening manner.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Izaya demanded.

Izaya could see the person smirk under his hood. They stepped further into the shadows and pulled their hood off to reveal blonde hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion. Izaya sighed in annoyance and put his blade away.

"Kida-kun, need me for something? Or has your crush progressed to stalking?" Izaya said coyly.

The blonde teen looked Izaya up and down making the older man feel a little uncomfortable. "Are you really, Orihara Izaya?" The teen asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Izaya snorted. "Who else would I be?"

The blonde shrugged. In a movement, faster than Izaya could track, Kida was behind Izaya. He pushed the informant into the shadows and pressed his against the wall. Izaya struggled in his grip but the blonde overpowered him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Izaya snarled as his arms were held behind him painfully and his face was pressed into the wall. A nose was suddenly pressed to the hollow of his neck. Izaya shuddered. This was not what he expected when he woke up this morning.

"You certainly smell like him." Kida muttered to himself. " Where have you been?" Kida asked not releasing the raven.

Izaya hissed his answer. "I haven't _been_ anywhere. I saw you yesterday, remember, you threw a bagel at me."

Kida frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about, I haven't seen you in ten years."

Izaya froze. It was the same thing that the teen in his apartment building had mentioned. "Don't be ridiculous, Kida-kun. If you haven't seen me in ten years, why haven't you aged?"

Kida spun Izaya around so that they faced each other. The blonde smiled mockingly, showing two perfectly sharp canines. "I'm a vampire and I'm sorry, Izaya-kun but you've caught me at a bad time."

Kida lunged forwards, jaw locking down on Izaya's jugular and fangs extending. Izaya didn't have a chance to call out or fight back as Kida bit into him. He felt the sharp points pierce him as lips latched onto his neck and sucked. Izaya's reddish-brown eyes were open in surprise. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. It was too much. He felt himself become light headed from blood loss and something else. He felt as if he was being drugged. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw before he blacked out were Kida's once brown eyes. Now a vivid red.

â€¦-~~~~~-â€¦..

When Izaya woke up again he was looking an unfamiliar ceiling. He had a short lived moment of panic where he couldn't remember where he was but after trying to lift his head and feeling all the blood rush to it along with his memories of the alley. Izaya's hand flashed to his neck. A large bandage was around his neck.

_Kida bit me. That little bastard._

"Good you're awake. I thought I might have killed you." Kida said casually as he put down a glass of juice. "I bought you something to eat and drink." Kida offered Izaya a chocolate bar.

Izaya moved back and away from Kida. He noticed that he was on a large king sized bed in a room with no windows. " where am i? Why did you bring me here?"

"Would you have rather I left you in the alley."

"I would have rather you had left me alone entirely. You bit me." Izaya groped around for his knife but came up short.

"I'm a vampire. It's sort of what I do. Anyway it was mostly your fault. Running around, getting the blood pumping. You we're covered in blood and you made me hunt for you." Kida shrugged. "Bad combination."

"Well, what happens now? Are you going to keep me around as a walking, talking meal or am I going to turn."

Kida laughed. It sounded smooth and musical. Not at all like the laugh that Izaya was used to. "No, you can leave whenever you want to. I just wanted to make sure you didn't pass out again. It's dangerous outside at night. You've been gone a long time."

"There you go again." Izaya said angrily. " I haven't been anywhere."

Kida looked confused. " Izaya. You've been missing for the past ten years."

** Safe **

"Tell me again. I want to make sure that I've gotten my head round this." Izaya said as he took a sip of orange juice. His throat burned a little but that was to be expected after the day he'd been having.

Kida sighed in annoyance. "I've been explaining things for the last hour. I have questions of my own you know."

"Yeah, yeah. You can ask whatever you want. Just one more time." Izaya waved his hand. His neck was itching and he had to wonder if that was the usual thing.

"Okay, but this is the last time." Kida warned. Izaya took out his phone and started to record Kida. "Ten years ago a master vampire came to Japan."

"Who is this 'master vampire'" Izaya asked.

Kida shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not privy to that information."

Izaya frowned. "How can you not know who's in charge? I thought you were a vampire. Who changed you?" Izaya questioned.

If vampires could get headaches, Kida would have a huge one right now. "I don't know who changed me. It was dark. I got drained, fed a little blood and thenâ€¦wellâ€¦it was like he was in my mind. Pulling the vampire to the surface. I passed out and when I woke up he was gone."

Izaya tapped his lip with a long finger. " I assume you were one of the first to be changed?"

Kida nodded. "About a month after you went missing." Kida agreed. "A few others had been attacked before me but we just thought it was the slasher. When we realised that it wasn'tâ€¦it was already too late. It was pure chaos." Kida said with a smile.

Izaya felt a chill go down his spine. Kida had changed over these ten years and Izaya was sure that he didn't want to see to what extent. His neck still throbbed.

"Actually, for a whileâ€¦hahaâ€¦we thought that you might be in league with the master vampire. The things he knew, who to hit and when to do it. It was a littleâ€¦too coincidental."

Izaya raised an eyebrow as he thought about it for a second. It could be him. If this was the future and he had been missing for the past ten years then it could be possible. Izaya wouldn't want to work under anyone though. Shiki was the limit but he was a client. Izaya still controlled the pieces but could he do that with a vampire?

"but then we found blood all over your apartment and you like being the centre of attention and nobody has even heard a rumour about you." Kida looked at his nails, at the little specs of blood under them. "You're dead. Well that was the theoryâ€¦until today. So Izaya, what really happened? Where have you been? How have you stayed young _and_ human?"

Izaya didn't hesitate in his answer. He was a master at thinking on the spot and lying. This was one of those times that his skills came into great use. It was important that Kida didn't know that he came from the past. Kida knew how he worked and Izaya had the feeling that if he diverged that information then the blonde wouldn't be so detailed in his explanations. He would try to keep Izaya in the dark, keep the information away from him so Izaya couldn't use it in the past to influence a future that he wanted.

"I woke up in my apartment this morning. I don't know where I've been. As for the youth, well Kida, I'm forever twenty-one." Izaya said. He hadn't lied per say but he hadn't told the whole truth.

Kida frowned and for a second Izaya was sure that he hadn't brought it. "That's not unusual. You were probably being used for blood letting. I'm surprised that the resistance didn't find you in the past ten years. Whoever had you must have moved you around frequently."

Izaya blanched. There were people that were being used as refillable blood bags. If that why he hadn't seen as many of his precious humans around? How many had been taken?

"How many humans are still in Japan?" Izaya asked.

Kida bit his lip. " Vampires outway humans 3:1 in Tokyo. I'm not sure how it is in less populated areas."

"What about the resistance? What's that?" Izaya asked. He took a piece of chocolate and slowly let in melt in his mouth.

Kida ran a hand through his hair. "That's classified information. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I know you Izaya. You aren't trust worthy and the fact that you've been a blood bag for the last ten years doesn't instil confidence."

Izaya swallowed the chocolate and narrowed his russet eyes at him. "What are you implying? That I'm a spy? What would you care anyway? You're a vampire!" Izaya snorted and then smirked as he realised something vital. "You're part of the resistance."

Kida looked at his watch and started to move away. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just protecting a member." Kida shrugged. "It's time for me to hunt. I've left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. You can't wear what you have been. It'sâ€¦dirty."

"Those clothes aren't dirty. I put them on this morning!" Izaya said incredulously.

"They smell of blood and wellâ€¦innocence. Wearing my clothes will keep you safer." Kida grabbed a coat off the back of the chair and started to put it on.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me? I made your life hell." Izaya asked.

Kida laughed. "That was ten years ago. I've matured, I'm twenty-five now. Sure you were an arsehole to me when I was younger but without that I would still be that trusting naÃ¯ve idiot." Kida grinned. "I'm also enjoying your helplessness." He pulled his hood over his face and opened the door out of the bedroom. Light flooded into the one room apartment. He could see a small kitchen and an even smaller living room. He guessed that Kida didn't use this place much. "If you're going out make sure you're back before sundown." And with that he was gone.

The door shut again and Izaya was left in virtual darkness, the only light being the lamp on the bedside table. Izaya got up from the bed and walked over to one of the two doors. He assumed that one of them was a closet and the other was the bathroom he was searching for. Izaya opened the door on the leftâ€¦.and what he got wasn't a closet or a bathroom. Izaya whistled in appreciation. Through that door was a whole apartment. It must have been as big as his condo if not bigger. There were huge windows in this one, covered tastefully by blackout blinds. Izaya shook his head when a sudden realisation made him feel sick to his stomach.

_If this is his real apartment. Then what is this room?_ Izaya rushed over to the bed he had been lying on and threw back the covers in a flash. Izaya covered his mouth with a hand so he wouldn't make a sound.

The bed was stained with blood.

Izaya looked under the bed and found a box. He took a deep breath and pulled it out, finding ropes and cuffs.

Izaya looked around the 'one room apartment' and the realisation that this was probably what Kida used as a feeding room came to him. He gritted his teeth and walked towards the other door.

He'd change and then he'd leave. He needed to stock up on weapons if he was going to stay here. He'd kill Kida if he tried somethingâ€¦more.

*~~*Line Break*~~*

Izaya fingered the Jacket he was wearing. It wasn't what he was used to wearing. This Jacket had no hood and he was already missing the warmth that the fur brought to his wrists. He was wearing a dark blue military styled jacket, black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. He also wore a pair of knee high military styled boots. Izaya found it strange that he and Kida were the same height. He didn't really like the possibility that Kida had probably hunted in these clothes either.

Izaya sighed and straightened the collar. He was on a mission. He walked through the streets of Ikebukuro. People were walking around now but most seemed to be rushing somewhere, probably home as it was close to sundown.

Izaya half expected Shizuo to come running at him with a vending machine. He hadn't really given the blonde any thought as he had only seen him a few hours ago in his world. Where was the brute now? What was he doing? Was he even still alive?

_Tch, of course he's still alive. Shizu-chan wouldn't die so easily._

Izaya put his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the jewellers across the street. He looked both ways before crossing the road because even though there weren't many people on the streets there were a lot of cars. Most had blacked out windows.

_Vampires._ Izaya thought to himself as he made an effort not to get too close to any of the doors. Izaya looked around and pushed on the door of the jewellers. A little bell announced his presence, he scanned the shelves for anything he could use.

"Can I help you?" An elderly female asked. Izaya turned to her with his brightest smile. She smiled back at him, the creases around her eyes and mouth becoming more prominent.

"I hope so. I can't help but notice that you don't have any crosses out." Izaya stated.

"We don't sell crosses." The woman said firmly.

Izaya pouted and folded his arms. "That's a shame."

The old woman glanced at his neck, she gave him a pitying look and motioned for him to step closer. "Crosses don't work, dear." She bent down under her wooded counter and pulled out a small box. She flipped it up and revealed a silver necklace. "Silver. That's what works best."

"How much?" Izaya asked.

The old woman got the necklace out the box and handed it to Izaya. "I'm not supposed to sell them but the law say nothing about giving silver away." Izaya took the delicate necklace, the metal feeling slight and weak in his hand. "You keep it."

"Thankyou. That's very kind of you. Are you sure there isn't anything I could give you in exchange."

The old woman smiled at him. "knowing that you're safe is rewards enough for me. An old woman has to get her joys somewhere."

Izaya undid the clasp and fastened the necklace round his injured neck. "Thankyou."

"You better be getting home, dear. Its nearly dark out." She said and waved him towards the door. "be careful"

"I will. You too." Izaya relied and walked out the door. He touched the necklace once again and glanced back at the shop. If he ever got back to him own time he'd repay this favour. Orihara Izaya always repaid his favours.

** Playing Hero **

Izaya flicked through a newspaper trying to gain as much knowledge about the time that he was in now. It wasn't really that helpful. There was hardly any real news, nothing that Izaya would actually trust as fact. Izaya huffed and put down the newspaper. The convenience store looked normal to Izaya. There wasn't anything out of place as far as he could see. He walked around the store looking at all the packages. He was looking for new items, items that maybe had been discontinued. The disappearance of a chocolate bar could tell a lot to an information broker. Izaya walked to the fridges and looked inside. There were a group of bottles with just letters on them. Izaya cocked his head to the side in confusion as he picked one up. "A-? What's that supposed to mean?" He muttered to himself. Izaya looked at the bottle in his hand. "Ugh, you're joking." He whispered, he put the bottle back and wiped his hand on Kida's black jeans as if the bottle had gotten blood on his hands.

Izaya left the store rather quickly after that. It has shocked him to see a bottle of blood next to the fruity milk but he supposed he should have expected this. He touched his neck lightly and shook his head. Izaya didn't want to think about where they get the blood to put into those bottles but he hoped that it was donated blood.

Izaya put his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to Kida's place. He could have gone back to his apartment in Shinjuku but the idea of walking back into that desolated building was a depressing thought. If he stayed in Ikebukuro he had the chance of meeting with ten year older Shizuo and that was just too good to pass up. He wondered if Shizuo was stronger. Did he still dye his hair? Did he still smoke? Did he age well? What if he's married? Would he have kids?

Izaya felt a surge of jealousy build up inside him. His hands fisted in his pockets as he shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Why should he care if Shizu-chan had a family? It was no concern of his.

Izaya needed to change his train of thought and he was in luck.

A scream brought Izaya's attention to the real world. He grinned. He wondered what his little humans were up to. He skipped towards the sound. _Vampire or human?_ He wondered. It didn't matter to Izaya as long as he got to play the hero. He grinned and flipped his blade out as he rounded the corner.

Two people all in black and wearing masks were holding the arms of a small figure. Izaya raised his knife in a salute. " Now, now. I'm pretty sure you aren't the parents of that child."

The two kidnappers froze. The child struggled in their grips. Izaya could now see that it was a young boy. The boy looked at him with wide frightened green eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Why don't you just step away? You don't want to get involved with us." One of the masked men said.

Izaya laughed out loud. "Right back at you." Izaya had a couple of throwing knifes up his sleeves so when he made a flicking motion, twice in fast succession, they flew across the space between them. They sliced their way through the belts of the masked men, they let go of the child in favour of keeping their pants from falling down. Izaya flashed forwards and grabbed the hand of the boy, pulling him into a run.

The little boy gasped in shock but wrapped his hand around Izaya's as they ran. Izaya heard the men chasing after them, he turned and threw two more knifes. He didn't let go of the boys hand but that didn't stop Orihara Izaya's perfect throw. His blades imbedded themselves into the thighs of both men. Izaya heard their shouts of pain and smiled down at the boy. Izaya pulled him around and corner and started to slow down into a walk.

"T-thank you. You saved me." The boy smiled. His two front teeth were missing. "My name is Takashi." Izaya smiled back at him. The little boy looked oddly familiar but Izaya couldn't place him.

"I'm the great Orihara Izaya and You're welcome. Now, lets get you home shall we? It's almost dark." Izaya looked at the sky.

The boy nodded franticly. " I'm going to be in trouble, aren't I?" Takashi asked.

Izaya shrugged. "It depends on your definition of trouble .Now, which way is home?" Izaya asked.

Takashi took Izaya's hand again and started to lead him through the streets. Izaya hoped that the kid wasn't a vampire. _That would really suck._

*~*~Line Break *~*~

"This is it." Takashi announced.

Izaya looked up at the building in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Takashi had brought them to a bar. It was almost dark, there was no chance that Izaya would be getting back to Kida's before night fell. He was running low on throwing knifes and the last time that happened he ended up with a huge gash on his head.

"Oh wait. That was yesterday." Izaya mumbled to himself.

"What was yesterday?" Takashi asked.

"it doesn't matter." Izaya pointed at the bar. "Are you sure this is where your parents are?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure." He huffed. "I'm not stupid."

Izaya put a hand on Takashi's bronze coloured hair. "Go on then Taka-chan. You can't prolong your punishment any longer."

The boy looked up at Izaya with wig pitiful eyes. "You'll come with me, right?" He asked.

Izaya rolled his eyes. How long would he have to chaperone this kid. Hopefully he could just leave him in this bar and be done with it. Izaya pushed the door or the grim, blacked out bar. It screamed vampire bar. Izaya took a sniff of Kida's jacket. It smelt like washing powder to him but Kida said that it would protect him. However creepy that was.

Takashi opened the door slowly. "Hello?" He asked shakily. Izaya didn't like his tone of voice. It was like he was actually afraid of what was behind the door. Izaya's parents hadn't been the most attentive or caring. Izaya shrugged. This kid wasn't really any of his concern.

"Takashi! Takashi!" They hadn't even stepped inside before the boy was suddenly pulled into the bar by a screaming woman. Izaya stood in shock as he watched the boy try to get away. Not because he was scared or in pain, no, it was to get away from the overwhelming hug that the woman had enveloped him in. Izaya assumed that this was his mother.

"Where did you go? Where have you been? I was starting to get super worried, Taka-chan." The woman gushed.

"I went to the convenience store. I didn't think I'd get caught by blood letters." The boy shouted in a panic.

Izaya put his hands over his face to stop himself from laughing. He obviously couldn't lie to save his life. His mother was going to kill him.

"You did!?" The woman sounded panicked. "Oh god. Don't tell your parents. They'll never let me babysit you again." Izaya looked up at that. _This woman wasn't his mother? She was a babysitter?_ "Who are you?" The woman asked, as she finally realised Izaya's presence.

Her face was no longer smushed into Takashi's hair. She looked to be in her early thirties or late twenties. Her dark hair was in a braid on top of her head, bangs on either side of her face and big dark brown eyes. She was wearing a bartending suit, that's what confused Izaya for a second before he realised exactly who she was.

Karisawa Erika.

"Me? Oh, I'm just a good Samaritan." Izaya said with his trademark smirk. Izaya wondered how long it would take her to recognise him. This would be fun.

"This is my new friend. Orihara Izaya-san!" The little boy exclaimed. Izaya gave him a disbelieving look.

Erika suddenly squealed and the next thing Izaya knew his face was being smushed just like Takashi's had only moments ago. Erika's eyes were wide with excitement and hope. "Iza-Iza!" She exclaimed happily. "You look exactly the same. Are you a ghost? No! you're too warm. Oooo, Ooo, a vampire? No, still too warm."

"Ewikah, Lek goh oth ma fach." Izaya managed to say. He was embarrassed by his voice. He sounded like an idiot. He was trying to ask Erika to let go of his face.

"Ahhhh!" She gushed happily. "it's totally time travel, right!? Just like when Tsuna gets shot by the ten year bazooka and finds himself in his coffin. Did you wake up in a coffin, Iza-Iza?!"

Izaya's russet eyes widened. There was absolutely no way that Erika had guessed something that Kida was too stupid to realise. This strange fujoshi was smarter than his apprentice. That was just embarrassing.

Izaya removed Erika's hands from his cheeks. "No, Erika-chan. I did not wake up in a coffin." Izaya's eyes narrowed. "Unless my body was left to rot in my apartment, that is."

Erika's eyes widened. "No, we looked there. We looked everywhere. Iza-Iza? Are you really from the past?" She asked.

"No." Izaya lied. "I've been in a blood letting facility for the past ten years." If Kida believed it, why not just go with it.

Erika looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that we didn't find you. We should have searched harder." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, ne? I didn't even realise that ten years had past." Izaya shrugged. Takashi was now in front of Izaya. He pushed his glasses further onto his face and stared at Izaya with a strange glee in his eyes.

"You haven't aged in ten years. I wonder what they did to you. I'd like to get a sample of blood." The boy said adamantly.

Izaya blinked at the boy in shock. "Who are your parents?" Izaya asked. Although he was fairly certain he had already figured it out.

" He's Shinra-sensei and Cetly-san's son." Erika said helpfully.

Izaya smiled, a smile that turned into a bubbling laugh and before long he was full out laughing. Holding his knees as the events of the last two days really took over him. Chased by Shizu-chan, ambushed by a gang, windows blown to smithereens, time travel, being bitten by a vampire and now this. Shinra had really had a child with a monster.

"Iza-Iza? Are you okay?"

"I could really use a drink. So how about it Erika-chan. Show me those bartending skills."

** Back in town **

The bar was slowing filling up with more and more people. Vampires and Human alike. Erika was rushing round the bar serving everyone with a smile. She put another drink in front of Izaya and danced off again. He picked it up and brought it to his lips, talking a small sip. It was stronger than anything that Izaya had ever tasted before. He coughed and pushed the drink away again. _What is Erika trying to do? Get me drunk?_

A woman in a flashy red dress sat down on the empty bar stool next to Izaya. She smiled flirtatiously at him and licked her red plump lips. Izaya saw a flash of fangs. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kurohime."

Izaya blinked at her and raised a cocky eyebrow. Black princess? Was she joking or had her parents actually been that stupid. "Hi, I'm not interested." Izaya smiled back.

The vampire woman pouted in what she thought was cute. She leaned in closer and smelt him discreetly. Her brown eyes widened "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were already taken." she quickly took her drink and sashayed away.

Izaya frowned and sniffed his coat. Was this what Kida had meant when he said that the clothes would protect him? Erika bounced over to him. "Are you okay? What did she mean about 'already taken'?" She asked suspiciously. She stared at the bandage that was hidden by the collar of his coat.

"I'm wearing Kida's clothes." Izaya answered with a shrug.

Erika's eyes widened and she leaned over the bar. "Masaomi?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, weâ€¦.ran into each other earlier today." Izaya said vaguely.

Erika's expression became concerned. "He bit you?"

Izaya shrugged, although it was obvious that he had been bitten. He raised the little cocktail cherry to his teeth and pulled it off the stick in a seductive way. "I caught him at a bad time. Apparently. Hey, can I have another cherry?" Izaya asked.

Erika looked around to see if anyone needed her before she bent down and picked up a jar of glazed cherries. She put the whole jar in front of Izaya and winked. "Just don't tell the boss."

Izaya opened the jar and skewered a cheery with his cocktail stick; he dipped it in his drink and ate it off the stick. " Is this Dota-chin's bar? I didn't expect him of all people to own a bar. He doesn't seem the type."

Erika's eyes became downcast but before Izaya could ask she was called away by a patron. Izaya didn't like the expression on her face. It made him anxious. What had happened to Dota-chin? And if he didn't own this bar, who did?

"Oi, human. Get me something strong." A male voice demanded from next to Izaya. The informant looked the man over as he bit into another cherry. He was tall, dark and handsome. Dressed all in black and obviously a vampire. He called to Erika like she was a servant. When Erika didn't acknowledge him he pounded his fist on the bar. "Wench!"

"Have some patience, Dracula." Izaya taunted the tall man.

He turned on Izaya, his eye blazing red. "Watch your tone, cow."

Izaya smirked and flicked out his blade. "Why don't you watch your tone, ne?"

The vampire glared at Izaya but his hostile expression slowly turning smug. He called over to Erika again. "Don't worry about my order. I've found my drink." Izaya's wrist was grabbed faster than lightning. His blade fell from his grip as he was spun around. People dodged out the way as Izaya was dragged forcefully towards the door.

"Hey! Let him go. This is a neutral bar!" Erika shouted as she put the wine bottle down and looked around for a weapon.

Izaya tried to pull his wrist out of his steel grip but shy of breaking his wrist he wouldn't be getting away. Izaya instead used a piece of information that all girls were taught. He delivered a kick that could shatter bones into the crotch of the vampire. The man howled in pain and dropped Izaya wrist as he bent over in pain. Izaya used that to grab the man's hair and bring his knee up. A crunching noise came from his nose. Izaya could believe he could hear it over the cries of pain.

Izaya bent down and whispered in the vampire's ear. "next time watch your tone."

The vampire looked up at him through teary red eyes. His nose was gushing with blood. Izaya suspected it was broken. "How? Who are you?"

Izaya smirked. "Don't feel bad. You're not the first monster I've beaten down." Izaya stood up and spun around as he noticed that the whole bar was quiet and watching there interaction. "Orihara Izaya is back in town. Tell your friends." He smirked and walked back over to his seat. He put another cherry in his mouth and hummed. "Delicious."

~*~*Line Break*~*~

A blonde walked down the dark street without fear. Nobody would dare to attack him; they knew the consequences were server if they did. A riffle was swung over his strong shoulder, filled with silver bullets that he never used. He was never at a loss for weapons and didn't feel in necessary to waste something so expensive. He wore a black duster he wore almost reached the floor; it was fasted by big silver clasps.

The blonde took a lazy drag of a cigarette he had hanging between his lips before he flicked it to the ground and, with a heavy steel capped boot, crushed it. He blew the smoke into the air and stopped outside a bar.

A few people were bustling in and out of the heavy wooden door. Many drunk, some yawning because of the late hour but most of them were chatting excitedly about the events earlier in the night.

"I hate believe he was human!" One drunk exclaimed.

"He really knocked Anton down a peg or two. There's no way anyone'll forget that." The other chortled.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and walked forwards. The two men looked up with wide frightened eyes before greeting the blonde and scurrying away. The blonde pushed the door open; nobody looked over to him as he entered, the ones who did looked away almost as fast, knowing the blonde reputation.

He looked over to Erika who was leaning casually against the bar serving another person. She looked up as the door close and gave him a little wave before getting on with her job. He didn't see the manic excitement in her eyes.

The blonde sniffed and looked down at the floor. Red was splatted on the dark wooden floor. He sighed in exasperation. He walked over to the bar and made a hand gesture for Erika to come over. She bounced over to him with a bottle of beer in her hand. She put it down in front of him. The blonde put his riffle on the bar and took the beer.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Anton was giving me trouble again." Erika shrugged. The blonde growled. "He tried to take someone to feed on, but this guy was like 'wham, pow'" Erika grinned.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and took a sip of beer. "Anton must be pissed? This guy didn't know who he was?"

Erika smirked. "He's been away from Ikebukuro for a while so he doesn't really know anyone." Erika clapped her hands. "He's also got a lead for you."

The blonde perked up at that. "He does?" he said with a frown. "Listen, Erika. I don't think I can take any more of these so called 'leads'. Its killing Shinra, getting his hopes up and dashing them just as quickly." The blonde rubbed a hand over his face, careful not to knock the eye-patch that covered his right eye. "He's gone. We just have to accept that."

Erika pouted. "Just go see the guy. There's no harm in that. He's the dark haired man over there with all the drinks in front of him." Erika pointed to the opposite end of the bar where said man sat with around twelve untouched drinks around him. He seemed to be eating cherries for a jar.

"Why the hell does he have so many drinks?"

Erika shrugged. "People keep buying him them."

The blonde sighed, picked up with riffle and beer and started to walk towards the raven haired man. As he got closer he started to smell something strange. Something he hadn't smelt in years, ten to be exact. Vampire and humans that stood in his way were pushed aside as the blonde picked up his speed.

The smell was different, masked by another scent that seemed to seep out of his clothes. The raven picked out another cherry and dipped it. The blonde reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't want another drink. I don't want to dance. I don't want to go to your home nor do I want you to come to mine." The raven spoke in an annoyed tone. He turned and pointed the cherry at the blonde. "Go away." Russet coloured eyes widened. The cherry dropped from his hand.

The blonde froze. His mind gone blank, there were no words to express what he felt. The raven in front of him looked exactly the same as he did when he last saw him ten years ago. "How are you still so young?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Izaya smirk found its way onto his face. The smirk that had infuriated Shizuo so much, now brought a smile to his face. "How are you so old, Shizu-chan?"


	2. Part 2

** Option One **

Izaya took another sip of some fruity drunk that had been put in front of him. He clenched him fist, he was getting extremely uncomfortable. All the blonde did was stare at him, like he was trying to fix his every feature into memory. So the only thing that Izaya could do was stare right back.

Shizuo was still blonde after ten years. He'd been dying his hair for twenty years, Izaya wondered if it felt brittle. He could reach out and comb his fingers through it if he wanted. Izaya shook his head, that was the drink talking. Izaya eyes tailed down to the black eye-patch that covered Shizuo's right eye. Izaya couldn't see a scar so he wondered just what had happened to Shizuo's eye. Little crow's feet showed his age as well as the small wrinkles on his forehead. Izaya looked down slowly, he licked his top lip. Shizuo's body looked great even under the long coat he wore. Izaya could tell that he hadn't let himself go like more middle age men did.

"Like what you see?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya's eye flashed up to Shizuo's face, a smirk was spread across it. Izaya narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just checking for a beer belly. Shizu-chan is way too old for me anyway."

"Thirty-five is not old! And you're the same age as me." Shizuo snapped.

Izaya wagged his finger. "I'm forever twenty-one." The blonde moved forwards and took a sniff of Izaya. The raven moved backwards. "Don't sniff me."

Shizuo made a face. "I don't enjoy it. You stink." Shizuo reached and grabbed Izaya wrist. The raven pulled away suddenly, the last time someone had tried to grab his wrist he had ended up in a bar fight. Not that he didn't enjoy the fight. "Whose clothes are you wearing and what happened here?" He said as he pointed to Izaya neck.

Izaya didn't like this friendly Shizuo. Where was the Shizuo that threw vending machines? He would have wrecked the bar as soon as he realised Izaya was here. "Kida lent me some clothes. He said my othersâ€¦smelt."

"So he bit you? Did you let him bite you?" Shizuo asked in a strange tone that Izaya couldn't distinguish.

"No. I didn't even know he was a vampire."

Shizuo raised his beer to his lips and took a swig. He raised an eyebrow at Izaya. "How? He was one of the first to turn. Where have you been? You also haven't answered why you look the same."

Izaya shrugged casually.

"He was kidnapped by blood-letters." A voice answered for him. Izaya turned to see another blonde, but this one was angry.

"Ah, Kida-kun. We were just talking about you."

Kida narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I told you to be back before sundown. Instead I have to track you down."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't belong to you. You can't let him what to do." Kida hissed at Shizuo's answer.

Izaya raised his hands to try to defuse the situation. "Woah boys, no need to fight over me."

"Shut up, Izaya." They said in unison.

Kida turned to the raven. "I was worried."

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did for the last ten years?" Shizuo asked. "You're lucky to be alive. Most people that get taken don't come back." Izaya rolled his eyes.

He couldn't believe they were getting so worked up about it. He was the one that was technically still missing. If he was from the past then where was his future self? Having been 'missing' for the past ten years, Izaya could only think of three options that worked.

One, He doesn't get back to the past. Having been missing from that day and turning up ten years in the future. Two, He was the master vampire that nobody had seemed to meet or Three. He was dead or in the hands of blood-letters.

That would mean he gets back to the past only to be taken for the next ten years. Izaya hoped that wasn't the case. The best option seemed to be staying in the future.

"-ya? Izaya-kun? Are you listening to me?" Shizuo waved a hand in front of Izaya's face.

"Hmmm?" Izaya asked. Both blondes had frowns on their faces and their arms crossed. Izaya could feel the tension.

"As you were obviously not listening I'll ask again. Where do you want to stay? With us or the vampire?" Shizuo asked casually but Izaya could tell it was anything but.

Izaya raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm not staying with either of you. I'm going back to my apartment."

Shizuo shook his head. "I can't you do that."

"Why not? I'm not some fragile little girl, Shizu-chan." Izaya retorted.

Kida spoke up. "It's not safe. You don't know enough." Kida pointed his thumb at his chest. "You should stay with me. I can extend my protection to you. Plus, I look the same as when you disappeared. Wouldn't it be strange staying with someone when they look so different? Like a stranger." Kida smiled at him.

"I can see how staying with a vampire would be safe." Shizuo snorted and pulled the collar of Izaya's coat down to reveal his bandaged neck. "As for my appearance being different, well, he needs to get used to it. He can't live in the past forever. Staying with his friends who have known him for twenty years is what's best for him. Shinra's known his for almost twenty-five years." Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

Izaya blinked in confusion. Were they actually fighting for him? What bizarre would had he woken up in? He thought about what Shizuo had said. Shinra had known him since the start middle school, which was twenty-five years ago for Shinra but fifth-teen for him.

"I understand why Shinra would want me to stay with him. I can honestly call him my best friend. I can even understand Shizu-chan to a certain extent. But you Kida-kun, you're a mystery. Why are you so eager for me to stay with you?"

Kida folded him arms defensively. " I feel responsible after taking your blood."

Izaya snorted. "I didn't feel responsible after having your girlfriend's legs broken. Nor did I feel responsible when I convinced girls to commit suicide. Your argument is invalid. I'm staying here." Izaya decided, Shizuo grinning in victory. "Having to choose between monsters is so tiring." He pouted. "Where's my room? I want a bed, I am not sleeping on a sofa." Izaya demanded.

Erika appeared at the bar. "Iza-Iza is staying with us?" She said excitedly. "Good." She added with a glare directed at Kida.

Izaya was at a loss to what was going on. This never happened. Kida bared his teeth at Erika before he stormed out of the bar. "Would someone like to explain what just happened here?" Izaya popped another cherry in his mouth. Shizuo took the jar and looked down at it.

"Erika, did you give these to Izaya? Do you know how much they cost to import?" Shizuo sighed and handed them back to Izaya. "You've had your fingers in them. It's unsanitary."

"Do you work here, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked a as he purposely dipped his fingers into the jar and licked his fingers if syrup.

Shizuo looked away from Izaya and drank his beer. "No, I own it. So I don't need you eating into my profits."

Izaya eyes widened. Where had Shizuo gotten the money to open a bar? After all the street brawls they had been in Shizuo should be in major debt. Then again, it had been ten years.

Shizuo got up from his seat and grabbed his riffle. "Come on. I'll show you to your room." Erika started to move the drinks that Izaya had acuminated to the back of the bar. Izaya grabbed one of the glasses, a colourful mini umbrella decorating the glass. Izaya took it out and smirked. He reached up and put it behind Shizuo's ear with a giggle. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm totally sober, Shizu-chan." Izaya answered. Shizuo picked up the near empty jar of cherries off the counter and read the label.

He sighed in annoyance. "Erika, you gave him the vampire strength amaretto cherries. These are soaked in alcohol and he's been feed on today." Shizuo scolded the barmaid.

Erika smiled sheepishly and ran off to serve someone at the other end of the bar.

"I'm fine. I'm not drunk at all." Izaya assured him.

"Give it half an hour. Then it'll really kick in."

~*~Line Break~*~

"Ne?Ne? Shizu-chan? What does this do?" Izaya asked for the umpteenth time. Izaya was pointing to a strange looking block.

"It's a clock. Would you just sit down? You're driving me insane." Shizuo growled.

Izaya had been rushing round apartment picking up everything and asking what it did. He was acting like a child. Shizuo felt like he was babysitting the man. Was this the reason Izaya had never gone out drinking with them before? Shizuo had always thought that the raven would be one of those touchy-feely drunks but instead Izaya was more like a hummingbird.

Izaya jumped over to where Shizuo was sitting on the sofa. "Shizu-chan, are you married?" Izaya asked with curious wide eyes.

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair. "No. I never married."

"Why?"

"I couldn't find the right person." Shizuo didn't look at Izaya when he asked his next question. "What did it feel like? Being in the hands of blood-letters?" He asked quietly. Even in his intoxicated state Izaya could tell this was a hard topic for Shizuo.

"I have no recollection of the last ten years. I'm still the Izaya of ten years ago." He shrugged. Shizuo relaxed into the sofa, making Izaya feel a sudden guilt for lying to the blonde. "Shizu-chan, who else was taken?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo froze. He still didn't look at the raven. Izaya felt like his heart was in his throat. "Many have been taken over the past ten years. We find some. Me, Celty and Shinra that is but we're not always in time."

Izaya felt himself sobering. "Shizuo, who was taken?" he asked again, serious.

"Five years ago Kasuka was taken. I shouldn't have let him go out on his own but he insisted." Shizuo put his face in his hands. "Your sisters went to search for him. Iâ€¦I haven't seen them since."

Izaya mouth opened but no sound came out. He felt like a lump was stuck in his throat. The sisters in the past were fine, he'd seen them just last week but now they were dead? At the age of twenty? He hadn't been there to protect them.

In that moment Izaya realised that he wouldn't be getting back to the past or if he did he would die soon after. There was no way he would leave them unprotected.

Izaya's pale complexion turned sickly. His breath had sped up considerably. "I'm going to be sick." Izaya warned before he leant forwards and spilt what little he had eaten today.

** I'll find them **

Shizuo walked through his apartment with a glass of water in one hand and a plate of onigiri in the other. He knocked on the door of his spare room. There was no answer from the other side. Shizuo sighed. He should have broken the news to Izaya lightly. He should have waited. He remembered the pain of losing Kasuka, he was a wreck for months as he searched. He destroyed half the cityh He destroyed half the city, killed countless vampires and came very close to killing himself. Shizuo sighed, felling guilty for what he had done, he knocked on the door again. When he got no reply he opened the door and walked in.

He looked around the dark room. There was a lump on the bed, covered by warm blankets and surrounded in pillows. Shizuo balanced the glass on the plate and used his free hand to switch the light on. A small sniffing noise came from under the covers. Shizuo walked forwards and put the refreshments down on the table. He sat down on the bed heavily with a sigh. He wondered if this is what Shinra felt like when Takashi had bad dreams. Though this was a little worse than bad dreams.

"Izaya. I brought you something to eat."

There was no reply. This pissed Shizuo off. He had searched for ten years and he still couldn't talk to the flea.

"I know how difficult this is for you. I went through the exact same thing." Shizuo rested a hand on the top of Izaya's covered head. "You escaped, we'll find them too."

Izaya clenched his hands into fists. His nails biting into the palm of his skin. How was he supposed to tell Shizuo that he had never been caught when he had so much faith in the fact that Izaya was fine? To tell Shizuo that he was from the past would be like telling him that there was no hope.

Izaya knew what he had to do. He removed the covers from over his head and sat up. Shizuo backed away from Izaya to give him a little space. The informant's hair was dishevelled and salty lines tracked down his cheeks from where he had been crying. He wiped his eyes. "Get me a laptop and my cell phone. I'm going to find them." Izaya announced as he reached for the water and took a big gulp.

Shizuo smiled sadly. "It's not that easy, Izaya. We've been looking for years." Shizuo didn't want to get Izaya's hopes up.

Izaya threw the blanket out the way and stood. "Well, the difference is that now you have me. The best informant in Tokyo." Izaya grabbed an onigiri, inspecting it before he took a bite. "Now, shall we get started, Shizu-chan?"

*~*~Line Break~*~

A man in a white lab coat rubbed the back of his neck as he yawned. The sun blazed down on his back as he searched his pocket for the key to the door. A woman dismounted her bike behind him. She patted the seat and made her way towards the man. She wore a black rider's suit and a yellow helmet. She fished out some keys from her pocket and handed them to the underground doctor.

Shinra smiled at the woman, little crinkles formed at the side of his mouth. "Thanks Celty." The woman made a motion for Shinra to hurry up. "I can't wait to see my little Takashi. I wonder if he missed me" The man pouted.

Shinra unlocked the door and walked into the bar. He yawned again. He and Celty had been up all day and night, following another dead lead. Celty patted him on the back in a reassuring way before closing the door behind her.

The couple made their way through the bar and into the hallway that connected to their apartments. Shinra had to unlock another door before they entered a stairway. Up a flight of stairs and to the left to unlock yet another door. Security was very important these days. Shizuo's apartment was on the first floor. Erika's was on the second and the one that Shinra shared with his family was on the third floor.

Shizuo having heard someone outside his door opened it to be greeted by a tired Shinra. "We travelled all the way to Kyoto. Nothing. I'm sorry, Shizuo." Shinra sighed

"I have a surprise for you Shinra." Shizuo said as he opened his door to the couple. Celty cocked her helmet to the side in question. "Oh, and I borrowed your laptop. I hope you don't mind."

Shinra frowned as he entered the apartment. "Why? You hate technology."

Celty walked in behind him and straight away she could hear the sound of furious typing. The rounded the corner to see someone sat at Shizuo's desk, Shinra's laptop in front of him. The man slid the mouse around the table in fast, manic clicks. All they could see of the man was the back of his head. Raven hair with a pair of white headphones covering a good portion of his head. The man stopped typing and raised a mug.

"Refill." He demanded. When Shizuo didn't take the mug from his clasp he spun the chair to find where the man was. What he found instead was a headless rider and her love mad boyfriend. Izaya removed his headphones. "Ne, Shinra? How's it going?"

Shinra's eyes widened in shock before he ran across the apartment and launched himself at the raven. Izaya didn't have time to move as he was brought into a strong hug. "Izaya! I've missed you. Where have you been? Did you leave the country, like I thought? That was a pretty shitty thing to do but you are Izaya so what should I expect" Shinra babbled.

"No, he escaped the blood-letters." Shizuo answered for Izaya. Shinra's hug went stiff before it tightened around the raven.

Izaya tried to wriggle out, to escape the gold the doctor had on him. Shadows flew around the room and wrapped around Shinra, prying him away. "Thanks, Celty. I thought he was going to squeeze the life out of me."

[I have a few questions for you Izaya] She showed her PDA to Izaya.

"Shoot." Izaya said with a confident smile.

[Where have you been?]

"Blood-letters, I think."

[You think? What does that mean?] Celty asked suspiciously.

"I woke up in my apartment in Shinjuku this morning, well, yesterday morning now." Izaya said as he glanced at the window. He had been up all night.

Shizuo moved forwards with narrowed eyes. "You don't actually know where you've been?"

"I didn't even know I'd been missing ten years. Think of my surprise when I looked around my apartment and found dust everywhere."

Shinra scratched at the stubble forming on his chin. "You don't remember any of your time in confinement?" Shinra asked.

"No, I don't."

Shinra nodded. "Your brain is probably trying to protect itself by blocking out the memories of when you were taken. What's the last thing you remember before being in your dust apartment?"

"The windows smashing." Izaya answered.

"That's right. Namie told us she had to get them repaired, that was before we knew you were actually missing. This must be strange for you. Everyone's moved forwards, but you've stayed the same. Speaking of which, I must get some samples from you. Your youth is unordinary."

Izaya chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Your son said the same thing. I'd worry if I was you, Celty."

[You've met Takashi?]

Izaya nodded. " I saved him from being taken by blood-letters. Sweet kid. Is he half Dullahan? Shouldn't he have some sort of special power?" Izaya asked.

Celty waved her hands in the air in a panic before she rushed out the room. Shinra's face went white. "Is he okay!?"

"He's fine. You're lucky I happened to be in the neighbourhood." Izaya smirked. He spun back around in his chair and held up his coffee mug again.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and took the mug before going off to make Izaya another coffee. Shinra walked up behind Izaya and looked over his shoulder. Izaya had so many different tabs up that Shinra could hardly understand what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Izaya tapped a few buttons. "Isn't it obvious? I'm cross checking CCTV with the day that Mairu and Kururi disappeared. If I can find someone looking suspicious, hack into the database to find their names, I can contact the contacts I know are still alive and find where they live."

Shinra nodded but it was obvious he was confused. He had forgotten how Izaya worked. "You really think you can find them?" Shinra asked.

"Give me a week. If they're alive, I'll find them." Izaya confirmed. Izaya was also trying to find himself. Any information he could gather on what happens/happened to him will help him to avoid it. If it was possibleâ€¦ without causing a paradox.

**Let's Talk**

Izaya smirked and closed the laptop screen. He got up from his chair and raised his arms over his head. His arms made a satisfying click as he stretched out his frozen muscles. He had been working for over four hours. He hadn't slept since before he was forced into the future but he wasn't sleepy. He was excited. Izaya was an informant after all, and he lived for the thrill of new information. He clacked his fingers as well as his aching neck muscles. He looked around Shizuo's modest apartment, spotting a box that justâ€¦called out to him. He grinned and tip toed over to it, careful not to wake the sleeping Shizuo on the sofa. He passed Shizuo of hushed steps and picked up the box curiously. It was around the size of a toaster and about as heavy as one too. He flipped the lid up, eyes widening as a grin spread across his face.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You shouldn't have." He whispered sarcastically as he took out his trusty flickblade, old and rusted with Shizuo's blood from highschool. There was also a mountain of throwing knives in there and Izaya had to wonder if this is what happened to his knifes when he threw them at the brute. They were put in a box and kept as secret keepsakes. "Like a teenage girl" Izaya mocked.

He started to pocket the knives. It wasn't as if he was stealing them from the blonde, just re-possessing. He smirked, now fully equipped to fight a small armyâ€¦or Shizuo.

Izaya walked back over to his desk, even if it was technically Shizuo's he doubted the brute had ever used it. Izaya took a pen and a piece of paper and started to leave the bartender a note, when he decided that Shizuo would never find the paper as he was too stupid. Izaya smirked to himself as he skipped back over to where Shizuo was sleeping. He pulled the lid of the black marker off with his teeth.

Izaya leant over the blonde and started to write in big letters on his face. **_Gone out to play._** As an afterthought he left a second message.

Izaya put Kida's boots on at the door and left silently.

~*~* Line Break *

The sun was shining down on his pale face. He skipped around his beloved city, there were none of his precious humans running around. It was too early for people to be milling around yet. The sun was also keeping the darker residents at bay. Izaya bounced down a familiar street. Changed completely by the ten years that had passed. There were buildings missing, new buildings in their place and as Izaya looked at the buildings he tried to remember what was in there in his time. He stopped and cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember. It only took him seconds, having an eidetic memory, to remember that it was a small bakery.

Izaya started to whistle and carried on walking happily. In a short time to found himself in front of a familiar art gallery. Izaya smirked as he skipped towards the door. Surprisingly the art gallery looked exactly the same, it hadn't suffered any of the deterioration that the other buildings in Ikebukuro had but then again that was probably due to being owned by the yakuza. Izaya pushed the glass door open, a bell above the door announced his presence.

Within seconds a young man in a blue pin striped suit came out of the back room. His hair was a mousy blonde and he looked no older than Izaya. He smiled invitingly. "Hello, I'm afraid we're closed at the moment. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Izaya gasped and tried to look embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. The door was open so I just walked straight in." Izaya forced a blush. He put a finger to his lip.

"If you would like to return later in the day feel free to." He smiled. It was obviously a dismissal

Izaya shrugged. "I don't really feel like leaving. Ne, Yakuza-chan."

The young man's demeanour suddenly changed. He was no longer the friendly art gallery worker but hard or face and cold of eyes. "Who are you?"

Izaya put his hands out as if he was surrendering, all very mockingly. "I'm just an innocent Informant. Does Shiki-san still run this branch?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Shiki-sama, hasn't worked here for years. Who exactly are you? Your name, Informant-san."

"My name? Oh, where are my manners. I'm Orihara Izaya." The man's eyes widened at his introduction. "Ah, I see you've heard of me."

"I heard you were dead. You still might be." He said as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket and threw it on the floor. The glass shattered and a fine sliver power was released into the air. Izaya felt the glitter land on his clothes and skin, he looked at in in annoyance.

"Powdered silver. I suppose this works really well on vampires." Izaya said thoughtfully. "Not so much on informants." Izaya said with a smirk.

The man gave a short bow. "I apologise. It was a precautionary."

Izaya brushed glitter off his jacket. He supposed Kida wouldn't want it back. "It isn't a problem. Although if I was a vampire, you would have killed me. That's a big, no, no." Izaya wagged his finger.

"Kei-kun? What's taking so long?" A male voice asked as another man came into view. Although this man looked familiar, just older. "Orihara-san?! You're alive. Where have you been, all our current informants are worthless compared to you."

Izaya gave a little chuckle. "Ichirou-san, you flatter me. I've been out of the game for ten years, so enlighten me. Who's taken over for Shiki-san? I hope the new Awakusu-kai representative is friendly."

"Well, you really have been out of the game. The Awakusu-kai doesn't exist anymore. I'll take you to the new boss. I'm sure he'll love to see you again." Ichirou said with a secretive smile.

Izaya cocked his head to the side. _So, it's someone I know._ Izaya didn't let his guard down with that piece of information. With someone he knew the situation he was throwing himself into could be worse than if it was a stranger. Who knew how many times Izaya had screwed over this new Yakuza boss in the past.

Izaya followed Ichirou into the back rooms of the gallery and down a flight of stairs. Under the gallery was a huge base that the Awakusu used as one of their main branches in Ikebukuro. Izaya was surprised to see that it hadn't really changed at all. The lay out was exactly the same. Izaya was led to the end room that he had always associated with Shiki. Ichirou knocked on the door.

"Boss, I have a surprise visitor for you." He announced.

"Really? Send them in." A deep masculine voice said from beyond the closed door. Ichirou pushed it open and walked through, Izaya followed.

A dark haired man inclined on a sofa with a book in his hands. He wore a dark grey suit that clung to him in all the right places. The man put the book down on the coffee table in front of him and looked up, blue eyes widened.

"Orihara-san? My, when Ichirou said surprise visitor he wasn't wrong." The man said casually. He offered a seat to Izaya.

Izaya stared at the man and tried to think of who he could be. He had an angular face, deep piercing eyes that seemed a little sly and a casual air to him that screamed he had been doing this for a while. Izaya put his age between Twenty-two and twenty-seven which would have him aged twelve to seventeen in his time.

"Hmm? Perhaps you don't recognise me, Orihara-san." He smirked. "Imagine me with a baby face and a blue Raira uniform."

It suddenly clicked for Izaya. "Mikado-chan? You're a Yakuza boss?"

"Surprised?" Mikado asked.

Izaya shook his head. "No, not really. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the underground for long. I'm more surprised how handsome you've turned out." Izaya purred the last sentence hoping that the other man would blush of show some reaction. He didn't. "Where's that blush, Mikado-chan." Izaya pouted then gasped mockingly. "Don't tell me little Mikado is a sexual deviant?!" He exclaimed.

Mikado raised an eye brow and smile seductively. "Would you like to find out?"

Izaya laughed out loud, wiping a mock tear away. "Mikado-chan has changed so much."

"Yes, but you, strangely enough, have not. Would you like to tell me why?" He asked, leaning forwards with his elbow on his knee and his chin wresting on his fist.

Izaya glanced at the attendants in the room. "I was being held by blood letters." He repeated the lie that had become so natural after telling it so many times.

Mikado nodded. "Leave us." He ordered. The Yakuza in the room slowly left. Mikado slid a letter across the table. It was yellow with age and the writing on the front had faded. "Do you know what this is?"

Izaya went to take the letter only for his hand to be smacked away by Mikado's "Look with your eyes, not your hands."

Izaya huffed and leaned forwards to look at the writing. He narrowed his eyes. "That's my writing."

Mikado smirked. "Oh, I know that. It's a letter from you. From my past and your future." Mikado took the letter back. "So, Izaya-san. Lets talk."

** Code **

Izaya shook his head in disbelief as he stared down at the faded letter in his hands, it was written in a strange flacking reddish brown ink, which took Izaya a few seconds to realise that it was blood. His writing turned to scrawl half way down the page. It was as if he had suddenly lost all rhythm in his hand and had regressed back to elementary. Some of the words he couldn't even make out. He blinked as he read Shizuo's name again, it was repeated so many times but the main trend in his writing was 'Don't trust', although it never said who.

Izaya sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't even want to think about the time paradox that was being created with him reading a letter from his future self and he most certainly didn't want to get to the point where he would have to be writing it. _I hope it isn't my blood._ He couldn't help thinking.

Mikado waited patiently with a cup of warm sake in his hand. Izaya looked away from the letter. "Have you made any sense of this?" Izaya asked.

Mikado shrugged. "I can't really tell you a lot. The only people that have ever seen that letter are you and me. What I've gathered is that you were either in a lot of pain or rushed when writing that."

Izaya threw the letter on the table between them. "Or both." He put out. "How did the future me get this letter to you?" Izaya asked. Now knowing he got back to the past but he'd still go missing for the ten years, knowing how the letter got to Mikado would give him some clues as he his whereabouts.

"You posted it through my door in the dead of night. I saw you running away, well, stumbling really."

Izaya leant forwards with his head in his hands. "I don't understand. I sent this so the past me would get it but there's nothing important in there. No clues to finishing my sisters, nothing of use. If I was sending a letter to myself I would have at least put that." Izaya picked the letter back up and scoured through it. "I must be missing something."

"Like what? A secret code."

"Exactly." Izaya re-read the entire letter. _Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. My god the future me is even more obsessed than the past me._ "That's it. That's the code." Mikado raised an eyebrow inquisitively but watched as the informant worked. Izaya counted the amount of times he had used Shizuo's name in the letter. Eleven. "Do you have a pen?" Izaya asked.

Mikado reached into his pocket and brought out a silver pen, handing it to Izaya and watching intently as he took down every eleventh character in the letter and wrote it on a separate line underneath.

" Blood. Rose. Four. Two. Seven. One." Izaya cocked an eyebrow at Mikado. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Mikado had a thoughtful expression before he nodded. "It's the name of a vampire bar on the shadier side of Tokyo. It's been brought to my attention a few times. The numbers, I'm not too sure on, maybe an account number?"

"Or a security password." Izaya answered as he glanced back down at the paper in his hand. 'Don't trust' but don't trust who?. Izaya took a lighter from his pocket, flicking the lighter open. He watched the flame dance before setting the letter alight. Mikado made a noise of protest but the letter went up in blue flames so fast that it made Izaya jump in his seat as he felt the ash fall to the table.

"Vampire blood burns blue and fast, you must have written it in vampire blood as a precaution."

Izaya nodded going along with what Mikado suggested. He didn't know where he would get this vampire blood from though. Maybe he should pay a visit to Kida.

"Thank you for your time Mikado-chan." Izaya said as he rose to his feet.

Mikado looked up at him. "What will you do now, Izaya-kun?" Izaya turned to his with a smirk.

"I think it's time to pay a visit to Blood Rose."

Izaya knocked impatiently on the oak door. He could hear somebody shuffling around inside, Izaya raised his fist to knock again. The door swung open to reveal a blonde teen with a towel around his hips, water dripping off him onto the wooden floor.

The blonde's expression was murderous but it quickly changed when he saw who was calling for him. "Izaya-san, what are you doing here? Bored of your brute?"

Izaya smirked. "Oh, Shizu-chan is never boring. I need a favour and as I recall you owe me one."

"That was ten years ago."

Izaya laughed. "Well, I don't seem to care. Are you going to let me in or do you enjoy living dangerously?" Izaya asked as he motioned to the sun that was behind clouds.

Kida smirked showing a glimpse of fang as he moved out the way and let Izaya enter. The door shut behind him.

Kida listened to what Izaya was propositioning. "You want to go to the vampire club? That's all?"

Izaya nodded and took a sip from the tea that Kida and kindly brewed for him. "That's all." Izaya confirmed.

"Sure, I can get you in easily. But I'd recommend a shower and a change of clothes. I don't know what you've been doing but you smell of silver and blood again." Kida crinkled his nose.

Izaya sighed. "I don't have a change of clothes. I haven't had chance to go shopping yet."

Kida got up from his seat. "You can have a shower here; I'll find you a change of clothes. Put the ones you're wearing in a bag, you can keep them." Izaya followed Kida through the door that led into his actual apartment. Kida didn't comment on Izaya's lack of reaction but his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He opened a door that was still steamy inside. "There should be plenty of water."

Izaya walked in and was amazed. The shower was huge; six people could easily fit in it. He slid open the glass door and switched a dial on. Eight different heads sent water jetting in different directions. Izaya bet that having sex in here was fun. Izaya stripped his clothes and put them on the chair that was next to the sink. He reached out and put a hand under the water to check the temperature before stepping in and hissing in pleasure as hot water bounced off his aching body. Izaya made a low groaning noise as the blood and dirt of the past day started to wash off him. He hadn't realised how disgusting he had felt as he watched the murky water drain away.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kida walked in with a pile of clothes and a towel.

"Geez, can you at least knock first?" Izaya complained. "Where's your shampoo?"

Kida laughed. " You didn't even try to cover up. Izaya-san is so lewd. Everything you need is on the floor. I'll leave the clothes in the sink." Kida said before walking out again.

Izaya bent down and picked up the shampoo bottle that was on the floor. He flipped the lid and brought it to his nose. Citrus. Izaya poured some onto his hand, bringing his hands to his hair and massaging the soap till it foamed. He put his head under one of the many shower heads and shivered in delight as the soap was washed away down his back.

He smiled happily and picked up the body wash, Citrus again. Izaya wondered how Shizuo had reacted when he woke up to find Izaya gone. The look on his face when he realised that Izaya had wrote on his face. He chuckled to himself as he washed his body.

 _I bet Shizu-chan is furious._ He thought to himself. A hand brushed over his nipple as he imagined Shizuo flipping a table in anger and to Izaya's horror he found his little pink nip become hard.

"You're kidding me." Izaya whispered to himself as he bit his lip. He was becoming aroused over Shizuo's angry face and the image of Shizuo flipping a table quickly changed to Shizuo flipping Izaya onto the table. Izaya brought his hand down unconsciously and wrapped a hand around his semi-hard cock. He bit his lip harder to the point that he tasted blood. Izaya gave in to his desire and started to stroke himself steadily.

In his mind Shizuo was leaning over him with the writing still on his face, his expression angry but amused at the same time. Shizuo leaned in close and smirked. _"Property of Orihara Izaya, Hmm?"_ His hand trailed down and unbuttoned Izaya's jeans. Izaya groaned in his head and reality as the hand in his mind delved into his pants and gripped his erection _. "You're wet for me."_

"Shizu.." Izaya gasped and put a hand over his mouth in shock, his eyes firmly closed. The Shizuo in his mind smirked at him and pumped him harder. Izaya copied the move, embarrassing as it was he could feel himself nearing completion. He started to move faster, biting into him hand to keep in the moans. A few pumps later and Izaya was spurting onto the tiled wall. Izaya kept the image of Shizuo smug face in his mind as he ran his thump over his head. He shuddered and breathed heavily.

Izaya opened his eyes and shook his head. "What was I thinking?" He asked himself as he continued to wash himself and the evidence away. Izaya ran a hand through his now clean hair.

Izaya got out the shower and put the towel round his waist. Izaya looked down at the clothes that Kida had left for him. His face lit up in a smile as he pulled out a black parker with fur trims. He could finally look like himself.

Izaya tried off his body and started to get dressed into the new clothes. Black skinny jeans and a black v-neck, it was his every-day-wear and they were a perfect fit. Had Kida gone out and brought them especially for him?

Izaya wrapped the towel around his head and picked up the coat, walking bare foot out of Kida's bathroom. Izaya looked around but couldn't see the younger blonde anywhere. He sighed in relief. If he wasn't close by he couldn't have heard his lapse in sanity.

"Oh, finished masturbating?" A voice announced from behind him. Izaya spun with wide eyes and glared at Kida who was smirking deviously. "I always knew you had a thing for Shizuo-san." He laughed.

"You're just jealous I wasn't thinking of you, Kida-kun." Izaya retorted.

Kida shrugged and handed Izaya a vial filled with red liquid. Izaya blinked and looked at it in confusion. "Is there a reason you're giving me a vial of blood?" He asked.

"You need to dab it around your body, Blood Rose is a vampire bar, as in vampires only. That'll mask your human scent. If anyone asked I sired you." Kida explained.

Izaya frowned and uncapped the vial and dipped his finger into the cold, smooth substance. He started to apply it to his wrists and under his shirt. Kida instructed him to put it in places that nobody saw. He took the vial from Izaya and dipped his own finger in, walking around Izaya and lifting his shirt to spread it over his back.

"Won't anyone notice I have blood all over me?" Izaya inquired.

Kida smiled. "Give it a second."

Izaya watched his bloody wrist as it started to sizzle. Izaya panicked and tried to wipe the blood off as he felt other parts of his body start to burn too. He started at Kida with wide accusing eyes as he was sure he was going to go up in flames within secondsâ€¦but the pain subsided and the blood disappeared from his wrists leaving just a stinging sensation.

"What the hell was that!?" Izaya demanded.

Kida laughed. "Oh if you could have seen your face. I should have filmed it." Kida flashed his fangs. "When vampire blood mixes with the oils on a humans skin in starts to evaporate. Leaving the smell of vampire behind but no blood. It's so we can mark our victims."

"Well, that's creepy."

"and invaluable. Its getting you into blood rose without a second glace. Hunters would love to have this information. That's why if you tell anyone I'll kill you without a second thought." Kida smiled innocently but Izaya felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't doubt Kida for a second. "We have a few hours before sun down. I suggest you get some sleep and eat something. You look as if you're going to drop."

*~*~*Line break*~*~

Izaya slept for eight hours before being awoken by Kida, handed a glasses of apple juice and told that the sun had set. Izaya now sat by the door buckling up his boots, Kida was waiting impatiently for him to finish. Izaya strapped in the last buckle and stood.

"Lets go." Izaya said.

Kida nodded and opened the door, a cool breeze flowing in. "Blood Rose is in Shinjuku. Normally I'd just run there butâ€¦you're a bit slow."

Izaya scoffed. "I'm Orihara Izaya, parkour extraordinaire. I am in no way slow."

"That was ten years ago. Now you're Orihara Izaya, parkour a little better than average." Kida shrugged. "Why don't you drink a little of the blood I gave you. It'll make you faster."

"I am not drinking your blood. That's disgusting!" Izaya narrowed his crimson eyes at Kida. "Anyway. Wouldn't drinking your blood turn me into a vampire?" He questioned not liking the idea of becoming a blood sucking freak one bit.

"Of course it wouldn'tâ€¦wellâ€¦it would if you died with it in your system but you don't plan on dying tonight, ne, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya shook his head. "But I'm still not drinking it." Izaya stated.

Kida sighed and bent down. "Get on my back then. I'll run us there."

Izaya made a noise to protest but rolled his eyes and got on Kida's back anyway. "You better not drop me. Or else there will be consequences."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They arrived a little distance away from the club only a few minutes later. Izaya hair was windswept and his nose was freezing. He couldn't believe how fast Kida had raced through the empty street. Izaya wasn't one to get scared of heights or speed but he found his heart beating erratically and his breath shallow. Kida dropped him carefully to his feet as Izaya stood on slightly shaky legs.

"You weren't joking when you said fast." Izaya sucked in air. "Would drinking vampire blood make me as fast?"

Kida shook his head. "It'd certainly make you a lot faster than you are but not as fast as me. I'm sort of special, faster than your average vampire."

Izaya felt his curiosity spike. "Oh really, and why is that?"

Kida shrugged. "Just the way it goes." But Izaya knew he was lying, the question was why? "Hurry up. You wanted to go to this club so badly, there no point spending all your time outside."

Izaya followed after Kida, running his fingers through his hair to get a semblance of neatness back. He could see people making their way past a short girl with red hair in bunches on either side of her head. She took money off them whilst chewing gum with a bored expression on her dainty face. She looked up when Kida waved. The girl blinked and looked over Izaya.

"Who's this?" She asked Kida.

"An old friend." Kida replied.

She looked Izaya over once and frowned. "He's almost human. He smells like you too." She stood infront of the doors not letting them pass. Izaya could see a dark staircase beyond, spiralling down.

"Yesterday he was. We met up again and I couldn't help but bite him." Kida joked. Izaya tried not to lift a hand to the bite marks he knew must be showing.

The girl gave a tinkering laugh before pulling back the red cord that blocked their entrance. "Story of my death." She winked at Izaya. "Tell Shin the first ones on me. Welcome to Blood Rose. I hope you enjoy your stay."


	3. Part 3

** Entrance  **

The bar was loud and cold, though Izaya didn't shiver. He supposed that because vampires didn't have heartbeats they didn't have a need to stay warm either. Kida stayed close by his side as they descended the stairs. Vampires ran past them on the way out of the club, much faster than Izaya expected. They were gone in a flash. Izaya was starting to feel a little nervous. He put his hand in his pocket and toyed with his blade. His fingers also knocking the little vial of Kida's blood.

He could always use that if he needed to escape but the thought of drinking blood made him cringe. Though he would do it. Izaya sniffed the air, he didn't know what he was smelling but it was sort of alluring- he stopped sniffing altogether. He suspected it was vampire pheromones and he did not want to find out what happened once they got into his system.

"When we're in there just stick with me. No wondering off on your own." Kida said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. Izaya could feel the bass as is rumbled through the closed doors.

Izaya scoffed. "I'm not a child, Kida-kun." But Izaya would make sure to keep Kida in his line of vision at all times.

Kida pushed the door open and immediately the sound trebled. Izaya followed Kida into the club. Bodies moved as they danced, the only lights in the club were the strobe lights that bounced around the dance floor. There was a long bar, lit by dim lights and four bartenders served drinks to the many vampires. They didn't wear a bartender suit like Izaya had seen on Shizuo so many times but casual clothes that seem to consist of black, black and more black. Izaya wondered if the vampires behind the bar had taken the gothic clichÃ© to far or if it was just uniform.

Kida walked casually to the bar and Izaya followed.

"Hey, Shin-chan! Can I get an O-neg" Kida called out. A tall dark haired bartender walked over, well, he more or less glided. His face was expressionless as he pulled out a shot glass and a dark bottle. He poured the think gooey substance into the glass and gave it to Kida.

"I thought I told you it was Shin- _sama,_ Kida. Anyway, who's the newbie?" he asked as he leant forwards. "He's hot." All said without a twitch of emotion. Izaya couldn't help but be reminded of a certain actor.

"He's Orihara Izaya. Don't complement him too much. His ego already has a hard time getting through doors."

"You're just jealous, ne?" Izaya smirked.

"I'm sure he is. So, what are you drinking?" Shin asked.

Izaya put a finger to his lip in half seduction half wondering. "Hmmm, well the cutie at the door said the first one was on her, what can you recommend?" Izaya asked.

"If Bel-chan is paying." Shin smiled. "Let's get you something extra special." Shin walked away with an evil kind of smile on his face. Izaya couldn't help but feel giddy.

Kida looked out onto the dance floor and bit his lip slightly. Izaya observed him from the corner of his eye as the smaller male watched a teen vampire with dark hair and blue eyes dance around. Izaya smirked and thought that the young male on the dance floor remarkable resembled a young Mikado.

"Go if you want. I'll stay here like a good boy and talk to Shin-chan."

Kida looked at Izaya and blinked. He rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm worried about. No, I'llâ€¦okayâ€¦maybe I'll..yeah. Be right back. Stay." Kida dashed off as Shin came back.

"Another dark haired, blue eyed boy falls victim to Kida it seems." He commented and put a shot glass on the table.

"So it seems" Izaya agreed. "So, Shin-sama. What you got for me?"

A little pink tongue darted out as Shin licked his lip. "Something rare. About ten years ago there was this actor. He was really popular, just that was enough for the blood cravings but then his family ties were uncovered." Izaya had a feeling he knew what was coming. His eyes narrowed suspisiously at the bottle.

"You're telling me that's Hanejima Yuuhei's blood? Where did you get such a commodity?" Izaya asked.

"Impressive. A certain supplier sells nothing but rare or famous blood. They're quite popular but expensive."

"Hmm? Luck seems to be on my side. I'm not short on cash." Izaya leant forwards and smiled with lidded eyes. " How about a number for his supplier?" He aksed,

Shin's eyes widened briefly as he gazed into the red orbs that seemed to pull him in and make him want to answer anything and give anything to the man before him. " I could get in to a lot of trouble if I divulged that kind of information."

"Oh, but I just love a bad boy." Izaya smirked. Shi n was his in a second. Izaya always got what he wanted.

The bartender wrote down something on a napkin and handed it to Izaya.

"That's the addresses and mobile of the supplier. Underneath is mine." He winked, pouring Izaya a shot of Kasuka's blood and moving off to serve someone else. Izaya watched him walk away with a gleam in his eyes.

He raised Kasuka's blood into the light and smiled to himself. The blood had to be fresh which meant that Kasuka was still alive somewhere. Izaya stepped off the bar and went to find Kida.

_May as well have some fun before the sun comes up._

-Line break-

Izaya had been at the bar for hours, he swirled a blood free drink with a colourful umbrella as he watched the dance floor. He had no desire to join the lusting bodies on the dance floor. He was worried that he might sweat, that was one of the things that Izaya had notice about vampires. Just by being in this club he was learning more and more about the differences between vampires and humans. One of the things he noticed was the lack of sweat, they did breathe but it looks as if it was more out of habit than anything else. They were also quite frightening.

Izaya had watched a human being brought into the club not so long ago. He'd watched the young woman fling herself at the vampires as they watched her make a fool out of herself. She was basically asking them to change her, begging them really. She looked like a cheap whore. Izaya found it hilarious. That was untilâ€¦they pounced.

Someone grabbed her from behind, bent her neck to the side and bit her. At first there was a smile on her face. She thanked her attacker repeatedly but that smile soon turned into panic as another vampire joined at her wrist and another on the other side of her neck. Izaya watched as she squirmed and started to cry as he brought his drink to his lips and sipped. She locked eyes with him and he turned away and ordered another drink.

In that moment Izaya knew that he must not be discovered as being human. At any cost.

" Hanejima's blood must have been pretty filling. I haven't seen you drink anything but alcohol." A blue haired girl commented. She looked at him through long black lashes that seemed too long to be real. Her eyes were a light blue that complemented her hair perfectly.

Izaya shrugged. "I have something waiting for me at home. Wouldn't want to spoil my meal." He joked.

The girl smirked. "Oh, Orihara-kun." She leant forwards. "Don't take me for one of these idiots. You think someone wouldn't notice?" She laughed, leaning away. "Don't worry Orihara-kun, your secret is safe with me." She winked and put a drink down beside him.

Izaya looked at the red drink and back to the girl. Blood. Did she want him to drink it? Izaya narrowed his eyes at her. She was beautiful, smart and sly. If she wasn't trying to kill him he'd probably get along with her. "You're so kindâ€¦ah.."

" Oh how rude of me. My name is Arisa." She smiled innocently.

Izaya took the shot of blood and watched her with a steady gaze as he raised it to his lips. He could smell the faint metallic smell that blood had. His eyes never left hers as he tipped it back. The blood hit his tongue, he tried not to gag at the warm liquid his throat and he swallowed. Arisa's eyes were large and happy. Izaya licked his lips for good measure and found that he didn't hate the taste of blood.

Izaya put the glass back down. Arisa leaned forwards and licked her thumb over his lips with a grin. She leaned forwards and Izaya thought she was going to kiss him but instead she whispered in his ear. "You'll be safe now. I'm pretty sure everyone was watching. Enjoy my blood." She got up and walked away. Flicking the long blue hair over her shoulder.

"Wow. Wasn't that the Master's secretary!"

"She's so beautiful"

"I'm so jealous."

Izaya looked around. Nobody was looking at him. Nobody was taking around him but he could still hear them. The music sounded too loud. He didn't know what was happening to him as his heartbeat started to slow and everything became so much more focused.

" _Enjoy my blood"_

She'd tricked him. He drank vampire blood. Now what?

Izaya stood up and it seemed as if the world slowed down, either that or he sped up. Someone laughed and Izaya's head wiped round finding the source of the laughter instantly. One the other side of the roomâ€¦.next to the sound system. He shouldn't have been able to hear that.

Izaya saw Kida walking through the crowd to him. His hair and clothes were dishevelled and Izaya could smell both Kida and someone else all over him. Izaya wrinkled his nose. Kida grabbed his wrist and started to drag him out of the club.

Izaya made noise to protest but the look that Kida gave him made the words catch in his throat.

"Did you two have fun?" It was the same girl that had let them in. Her once blemish free skin now showing minute freckles.

"Excellent. Izaya's drank a little too much though. I'm taking him home."

"Haha. Have fun." She purred.

Izaya would have said something back to her put he felt that if he took a breath to speak his lungs would explode because there was no way that he needed that much air to breath. What was the point in breathing anyway? It was just an unnecessary habit left behind by years of use.

"-zya, Oi Izaya!"Izaya felt something hit him across the face. He looked into Kida's honey coloured eyes, little flecks of red around the pupil. Kida sniffed him, "She spiked the blood. Damnit!"

"Kida, I feel absolutely fine. Actually I feel better than fine. I feel fantastic. I bet I could run faster than you now." Izaya's arms were in his pockets and he opened his arms wide, hit coat opening to show his slim body.

Kida sighed. "Shizuo-san is going to kill me." He muttered to himself.

Izaya ignored him. "What was in the blood? Ne? Ne? Kida?"

"Nothing too serious." He scratched his nose. "Just caffeine. Caffeine reacts strangely when added to vampire blood. That's why we don't drink coffee."

"No way. Coffee is your greatest weakness? Ha!" Izaya laughed uncontrollably.

Kida rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you back to mine."

Izaya's eyes widened as he took a step back. "I don't want to go back to yours. I want to see Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan will most definitely be angry. This'll be fun, this'll be fun!" Izaya watched as Kida took a step towards him but as quick as lightning Izaya was gone.

Kida looked around awestruck. "Shit."

A blue haired beauty looked down on the scene, seeing the raven male run off towards the bar owned by the hunters. She smirked. "He's fast. Just one shot of my blood and a little caffeine pill. I'm impressed." She commented as she swung her legs off the side of the building. She looked behind her and grinned. "So, what next?"

The shadows moved behind her, all that could be seen were a pair of glowing red eyes and a cruel smile.

** Medicine  **

Izaya danced over the tops of building like he had always done but the vampire blood just made itâ€¦addictive. Izaya couldn't get enough of the air rushing through his hair, burning his eyes. He needed more of it. It was so much fun. He flew through the air like a trapeze artist, landing on the ground with his knees bent. He didn't even feel the impact. He looked around him with wide eyes, wondering where Kida had gotten to before he realised that he really didn't care! He spun down an alley and onto a main street. He could hear people chatting and found himself in front of Shizuo's bar.

It was a lot slower paced than the club that he had just been in. Humans and Vampires walked in and out of the door, some looked his way in interest as he sped past them and into the bar. He slowed himself down to a crawl as he entered. Walking as if in slow motion. His human's turned to look at him as he entered. He smirked.

Erika was working behind the bar again with another dark haired girl that was much smaller than she was. Izaya didn't pay her much attention. All his attention was on his surroundings. He was looking for the blonde brute that owned the bar but he didn't see him anywhere.

Izaya bounced his way over to the bar and sat down on the stool, spinning it to face where Erika was. Said dark haired girl looked up from a glass to his the smirking ravenette. She gasped and rushed towards him leaving the other brunette to take care of the customers.

"Iza-Iza! Where have you been!? Everyone was worried sick when you weren't here this morning!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand over the bar.

Izaya smiled widely, his pupils dilated. "I've been here, there, everywhere! Did you know that Mikado is a Yakuza boss! Can you believe it?" Izaya laughed.

Erika frowned and stared into Izaya's eyes. With a shaky voice she spoke. "Izaya-san? What have you taken?" her voice was frightened.

"Taken? I take lots of things. Do you mean what have I drank? I've also drank a lot of things. Vodka, scotch, blood with caffeine. I think that's what Kida-kun said anywayâ€¦"Izaya trailed off.

Erika ripped the apron from around her waist and chucked it behind her. "Chloe-Chan! Take care of business, I'll be back in a few." She called to the girl.

The girl but her thumbs up and went back to serving a vampire with a 'bite-me-and-die' attitude. Erika climbed over the bar in a swift leap and landed next to Izaya. She took his arm and started to drag him through the back of the club towards the living area. She pressed her finger on a security panel before a soft click sounded and the door opened. Erika put her arm around Izaya's back and started to steel him up the stairs.

"Shinra-san!" She called loudly.

"Erika-chan. I can walk on my own." Izaya whined as she basically pushed him up the stairs. She ignored him and called for Shinra again.

"Erika-chan. Is everything alright?" Shinra asked as he popped his head over the banister. After seeing Izaya his eyes widened. "Where have you been!?" he shouted down the stairs.

"Well-" Izaya started.

"No time! Izaya-san has drunk vampire blood!" She exclaimed in a worried tone. "With caffeine too!"

Shinra frowned and gave Izaya a stern look. He hopped down the stairs and knocked on Shizuo's door. "Wake up! I'm coming in." he called as he opened the door and walked in. Erika dragged Izaya up the stairs and into the blonde apartment.

Shizuo walked into view with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripping off his toned body. Izaya licked his lips and watched a clear droplet slide its way down his abs. "What is it Sh- IZ-ZA-YA-KUUUNNNN. Where the hell have you been!?" He stomped towards them.

The ravenette smirked up as the blonde get closer. "Around." Izaya answered in a snarky voice.

"Not the time! Do you have any of those pills I have you to neutralise vampire blood?" Shinra asked in a hurry.

Shizuo blinked in confusion and surveyed the concerned faces of Shinra and Erika. "Yeah. Second draw on the right. Why?"

Shinra motioned to Izaya.

Shizuo took a step closer, their chest almost touching. He bent down and looked Izaya straight in his crimson eyes. Shock thundered through honey eyes as he stared at the small male. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's upper arm and shook his out of Erika grasp. He looked furious. "What the hell were you thinking!? Do you know how dangerous drinking Vampire blood is? Shit!"

Izaya narrowed his eyes as Shizuo and pulled his arm out of Shizuo's with force. "It just makes you a little faster, a little more like a vampire. Where's the harm in that?" Izaya defended himself.

"Where's the harm in it? _Where's the harm in it?!"_ Shizuo repeated. Shinra walked over with a glass of water and a little pill in his hand. "If you die with Vampire blood in your veins you change into a vampire. Is that what you want?" Shizuo spat.

"Shizuo, calm down. Izaya didn't know. His heads still in the past." He handed Izaya the pill and the glass of water. "Here. Drink this."

Izaya looked at the pill in his hand and frowned. "And if I don't?" Izaya asked stubbornly. Shizuo growled.

"Erm, I have to get back to the bar. I left Chloe-chan on her own. Iza-Iza, make sure you take that pill." Erika pointed at him as if she was scolding a child.

Izaya clamped his mouth shut his to spite Shizuo. He didn't need the brute shouting at him as if he was a powerless child. Who the hell did he think he was?

Shizuo took the glass and pill out of Izaya's hands before the raven could throw it across the room. He grabbed izaya's chin and tried to force his mouth open to pop the pill in. Izaya clenched his jaw harder.

"Shizuo-kun. I don't think that'll work." Shinra said in a small voice. The doctor was getting worried about his smaller friend. At this rate Shizuo was going to be the one to kill him.

"Tch, I'll make it work." Shizuo growled as he put the pill in his own mouth and drank a little water, still holding Izaya's chin firmly in his hand. Izaya's eyes widened as he realised what the taller man was trying to do. He tried to wriggle away putting his hands out to push Shizuo away. Izaya's hands lay on firm shoulder as he pushed; the skin was warm and soft under his touch. Shizuo lent down, Izaya's struggle was futile as he placed his lips on the Informants.

Izaya gasped at the touch of soft but firm lips against his own. Shizuo took the opening to push the pill past Izaya's tongue and into his mouth. The blonde held his lips there waiting for the raven to swallow the pill. He stared into Izaya's shocked auburn eyes, challenging him. Izaya's hands curled into fists against the blondes chest as he gave in, swallowing the pill.

Shizuo slowly pulled away from Izaya his hand still gripping his chin. "Don't test me Izaya. I'm not in the mood." Izaya whacked the hand away from him and whipped his mouth angrily as he glared at the blonde. "Why did you leave this morning? Where have you been?" Shizuo demanded.

Izaya opened his mouth to talk but felt a little dizzy. He suspected it was the pill working its way through his system. He felt lethargic and slow. His eye sight was suddenly blurred and imperfect, back to that of a human. He could no longer hear the noise downstairs of smell strange scents around the room. He felt human again but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He was like a recovering crack addict that had suddenly gone cold turkey. Izaya felt him heart seem to speed up. He felt horrible but he kept the look of pain off his face.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "What are you? My parole officer?" Izaya taunted. "I was doing my job as an informant." Izaya was surprised to notice that he no longer talked a mile a minute and that he wasn't letting slip information.

Shizuo pushed Izaya backwards, the smaller male hitting the wall behind him. "So you just leave without telling anyone?" He growled. Izaya stared Shizuo down, his eyes swirling.

"I left a note and the last time I checked I didn't have to tell you where I'd been or what I'd been doing." Izaya retorted.

Shizuo's arms boxed Izaya in. It wasn't like he hadn't been in this position before; there were plenty of opportunities for him to escape. It was just more fun to see Shizuo's furious expressions up close. "Don't give me that shit, flea. You worried your friends."

Izaya snorted. "Then why are you the one pushing me up against a wall and demanding an answer. We aren't friends, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes flashed with pain before it disappeared just as quickly. His fingers dug into the wall causing specs of plaster to rain down on Izaya. "We've been looking for you for the past ten years." Shizuo said quietly. "So when I wake up and find a note to say you'd 'gone out' , no number to call, no idea where you'd gone to. How do you think that made us feel?"

Izaya blanked. He glanced round Shizuo to look at Shinra. The Doctor's eyes had bags under them, he look tired but relieved at the same time. Izaya felt a little guilty but at the same time he didn't understand what the huge fuss was about.

"I wasn't aware that I needed to run everything by you, Shizu-chan. Here I thought that I was an adult." Izaya glanced over to Shinra " Sorry Shinra-kun." Izaya shrugged.

Shinra sighed. "Just tell someone next time. It's dangerous out there."

"I can look after myself."

"Really? You come back stinking of vampire and high on blood. That isn't looking after yourself, loose. What is wrong with you?"

Izaya laughed mirthlessly. "What's wrong with me, shizu-chan? I haven't changed a bit. You're the one with the problem. We're not friends or family and we're certainly not lovers." Izaya spat. He ducked under Shizuo's arms feeling weak due to the loss of his 'blood high'.

"What if I want us to be?"

A hand suddenly wrapped its way around his wrist and pulled him back. Izaya's body whipped around to face Shizuo who no longer looked angry. He looked pitiful. Izaya's eyes widened. Shizuo opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Izaya went to pull his wrist away but instead found himself being yanked forwards into the blonde's arms. He didn't have time to whip out his blade and defend himselfâ€¦but he didn't need to. Shizuo wasâ€¦hugging him.

"I was worried. Okay. I'm sorry I over reacted but you can't do this Izaya. Not again. I can't lose you again." Shizuo whispered into his hair. Izaya went stiff.

Shinra shook his head and quietly excused himself from the room, leaving the two alone.

Izaya laughed. "You're joking right, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's arms tightened around the younger male. Izaya could feel the front of his clothes start to get wet from Shizuo's still dripping body. "No." Shizuo breathed so quietly that Izaya thought he had misheard. Shizuo leaned back and raised an arm so that his hand cupped Izaya's cheek.

Izaya didn't know what to do except stare wide eyed at the older man in front of him. Shizuo eyes were filled with concern and another emotion that Izaya didn't even want to guess at. But he didn't have to. For Shizuo's next words would really tip his world upside-down.

"I love you, Izaya."

"Nani?!"

** Loving you **

Izaya stood frozen. He couldn't believe what he had just heard uttered from the blonde's mouth. He was completely ludicrous. All Izaya could do was stare wide eyes at the virtually naked man in front of him. He needed to get his head around this; he needed to understand what the brute had just said. Izaya's heart was beating furiously and his palms were starting to feel clammy. Then it started. In the back of his throat, a light bubbling laughter that got louder and louder. This was a joke, right? It had to be a joke. But the sudden hurt look that shot through Shizuo's one visible eye shattered that theory.

"Y-you're serious." Izaya stuttered out, taking a step back from Shizuo and finding a wall blocking his escape.

Shizuo sighed and raised a hand to his hair, scrapping the wet locks out of his face. "Of course I'm serious. I wouldn't joke about something like that." Shizuo smiled. " I love you, Izaya. For almost eight years now." Izaya made a chocking noise in the back of his throat. "Izaya, please. Say something."

"What do you want me to say, Shizu-chan? That I love you back? I can't do that. To me, A few days ago you were throwing vending machines at me and trying with all your might to kill me." Izaya explained as he shook his head. "You've had ten years to think this over. You can't just spring this on me."

Shizuo put his hand on Izaya's cheek and rubbed his thumb in a comforting circle. Izaya felt his face tingle from the light, innocent touch. A blush steadily making its way onto his face from Shizuo's close proximity. Izaya berated himself for such a clichÃ© reaction.

"That's fine. You don't need to answer me straight away. I just want you to stop running from me. I don't want you going to anyone else for help. If you need something I want you to come to me."

Izaya felt himself getting a little hot under the collar from Shizuo's words. The blonde was basically say that he 'wanted him' in the most obvious way. Izaya remembered his time in the shower. Unconsciously he started to raise his own hand to cover Shizuo's. Shizuo watched him with a wide eye.

"I won't run from you as long as you don't try to throw the coffee table at me, Shizu-chan." Izaya joked. He took a deep breath and smiled at Shizuo. "I've always wanted to monopolise you, Shizu-chan. Maybe I'm being selfish but even if I don't love you I still want you. You've always been mine to play with. Are you only just figuring this out, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya raised his hand and rested it on Shizuo's shoulder, the one soon followed till his arms were wrapped around the blonde, pulling him closer. Shizuo arms wrapped around the younger's small waist and pulled him closer still. Izaya's heart beat erratically as he felt Shizuo's hot flesh under his fingers. "Izayaâ€¦" Shizuo whispered before crashing his lips to the smaller males.

Izaya gasped in shock and smirked into the kiss as he flicked his tongue out to slide against Shizuo's own. Izaya pulled away with a pant, lust heavy in his eyes. "This is just sex, Shizuo. Are you alright with that?"

Shizuo bit his lip. "No. I'm not alright with itâ€¦but it's a start."

Izaya chuckled and pulled Shizuo down for another kiss. The kiss started of slow, both moving their lips against the others in a rhythmic dance. Izaya's fingers dug their way into Shizuo's blonde locks, pulling and twisting. Shizuo moaned into Izaya's mouth, he pulled the other flush against him before suddenly grabbing the raven's thighs and lifting him up. Izaya gasped at the sudden movement, Shizuo taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the others mouth.

Izaya wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist tightly; the feeling of the hot body in between his thighs was incredible. Izaya could feel the heat seep into his jeans and straight to his groin. He was turned on just by kissing the blonde. Izaya's back hit the wall, grabby hands running all over his body. Shizuo suddenly pulled away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them as Izaya panted.

"Sh-shizu-ah." Izaya moaned out as Shizuo smirked. He pulled the informants shirt to the side and started to attack his neck with wet kisses and bites. Izaya's fingers flexed as he tried to grab onto anything to keep him sane. What Shizuo was doing to him was driving him crazy with pleasure. He didn't know that something so simple could feel so good. "Shizu-ahh. Bed. Now." Izaya groaned.

Shizuo was happy to oblige. He pulled away from Izaya's once pale neck and inspected the little red blemishes he had left with possessiveness. His hands went under Izaya's round globes to support the smaller male from falling as he pulled away from the wall and started to wall towards his bedroom. Izaya licked his lips before lowering his head and nibbling on Shizuo's ear lobe. He received a firm squeeze.

Shizuo kicked open his door, strolling across the small space to his bed and lowering Izaya down lightly. Shizuo looked down at the flushed face of the raven, his hair in disarray, his cheeks a light shade of pink and his eyes lidded with lust.

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said sensually. Izaya sat up on his knees and smirked.

"Then why don't I give you a show." He started to lower his jacket over his shoulders, swaying his hips. He was going far too slowly for Shizuo's tastes; he wanted to see all of Izaya.

Izaya dropped his coat on the bed and started to bring his shirt over his head. Showing off his pale, toned body inch by inch. Shizuo smiled at his raven, lust filling his gaze. The blonde slowly crawled onto the bed so that Izaya had to move backwards to avoid being knocked down. "Too slow, Izaya-kun."

"An old man like you should know how to wait." Izaya taunted as he discarded his black shirt.

Shizuo grinned and put a hand on the growing bulge in Izaya tight jeans. The smaller of the two moaned out loudly and embarrassingly, a deep blush settling on his cheeks. "You seem pretty impatient to me."

Shizuo flipped open the button with skilled hands and moved down so that his face was directly above Izaya's crotch and the obvious bulge. Shizuo's little pink tongue flicked out and licked the fabric of Izaya's jeans before his teeth latched onto the zipper and pulled it down.

"Shizu-" Izaya hissed as he blonde pulled down his trousers to expose his red boxers. Still palming Izaya through his last layer of clothing, he pulled the jeans completely away from his lover and threw them across the room. Lost till morning.

Izaya's hands gripped the bedding tightly as he felt hot breath on his clothed member and hands trail up his slides. He hissed in pleasure as Shizuo lowered his mouth and started to suck through the fabric. Izaya was burning up. He felt himself becoming more aroused and harder by the second.

"ha-ah, Shizu-cha-ahâ€¦nhhg, please. Your mouth. Hah." He breathed out.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya through his eye lashes. He pulled away from the boxers, leaving a thoroughly wet patch and a fully hardened Izaya. "Hmm. You want something, Izaya?"

"Tease." Izaya commented and reached forwards to thread his fingers through soft blonde hair. Pulling slightly to get the blonde to go back to work. "You know what I wh-aahh."

Izaya was cut off as the blonde suddenly released him from his clothed prison and engulfed him in fiery hot wetness.

"SHIZU!" Izaya screamed in pleasure. The blonde smirked around him as he took the smaller male deep into his throat. He flicked his tongue over the smooth skin and Izaya purred. His eyes were narrowed and staring at Shizuo with lust. Izaya's hands trailed down and dug their way into Shizu's blonde locks, holding him in place as the blonde deep throated him. Shizuo took Izaya down to his base and back up again.

He hummed around the hot rod in his mouth, Izaya groaned loudly putting a hand over his mouth and biting down. It was too much, He was so close with so little encouragement. How embarrassing.

"Ahhâ€¦gah. S-shizuâ€¦ahh." Izaya moaned lewdly. Shizuo looked up at his raven through long black lashes. Shizuo knew that the other was near, what with his back arching towards him and the fingers that were almost ripping his hair out.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful Izaya looked; the man didn't look anywhere near his age. Almost like a teenager, but Shizuo knew better. As much as he'd like to think, Izaya was nowhere near innocent.

Shizuo raised his hand to Izaya's mouth and almost shoved his fingers inside Izaya's mouth. The raven took the fingers without thought, coating them in his saliva. The way that Izaya licked his fingers, wrapping his wet muscle around his digits was causing Shizuo to harden, his towel nearly slipping from his waist. When he deemed his fingers to be coated enough he pulled them out, a trail of saliva connecting them. Izaya watched the fingers leave his mouth and make their way to his entrance.

 _This is it. I'm having sex with Shizuo._ He thought to himself.

One finger was slowly pushed against his ring. It hurt but the immense pleasure that he was getting form Shizuo sucking him was the perfect counterpart. Soon another finger joined the first, curling inside him and hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars. He couldn't hold back.

Izaya yelled Shizuo's name in a breathy moan and shot his load inside he blondes hot mouth. Shizuo greedily sucked Izaya, milking him for all he was worth before pulling away and making sure that Izaya was watching him before he swallowed him seed.

Izaya's eyes widened as a third finger was added to the mix. Pushing and pulling and curing and rubbing against his most sensitive spot. He wanted to scream but whenever he opened his mouth all that escaped him was the mumbled name of the man above him and dirty sounding moans.

"Shizuo, please. I need it. Oh god, I need it so much." Izaya managaed to string out a sentence.

The blonde smirked, whipping his towel off and dropping it on the floor. Izaya propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the blonde. What he saw made him have second thoughts about the whole thing.

Shizuo was huge!

The biggest that Izaya had even had the pleasure of seeing. He had no idea if that would even fit in him but he knew Shizuo would make it worth it.

"What do you want Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked, punctuating it with a hard thrust of his fingers. Izaya gasped in shock.

"Ah!" He moaned. "Just fuck me already, Shizu-chan!" He screeched so loudly that the whole building probably heard him. Shizuo pulled his fingers out in one fluid motion. He grabbed Izaya's legs and started to bring them apart so he could settle inside them. Shizuo roughly stroked himself as he lined his engorged head at Izaya's puckered entrance.

Inch by glorious inch he pushed himself into the tight wet heat. He felt Izaya tense around him and relax in a rhythm that was both calming and infuriating. He wanted to plunge into Izaya's greedy hole but the moan of pain that slipped through Izaya's throat made him take it slow.

He wanted Izaya to love him, he wanted to show Izaya how gentle he could be, how it feels to be loved by him.

"Relax. It'll feel good soon." Shizuo cooed as he moved a strand of hair away from Izaya's flushed face.

Izaya bit his lip harshly before nodding for the blonde to continue.

Shizuo took it slow at first, making sure that Izaya was well adjusted to his size before he started to pick up the pace slightly. His hands went to Izaya's hips to help them move faster. Bringing the smaller male down on himself, over and over again.

Izaya clenched the sheets beneath him as he gasped Shizuo's name, starting to move with the other.

"Shizu! Ahhâ€¦.ughâ€¦Faster!" He pleaded and Shizuo wasn't one to deny him. He took a greater hold of the ravens hips and started to move at such a place that he was pummelling into him, causing the bed to shake and Izaya's moans to get louder.

Shizuo panted into Izaya's ear, groaning lowly as the small man clenched around him deliciously. The feeling of having those hot walls constrict around him so beautifully was bringing him to his peak quickly.

He drove harder into the panting mess that was Izaya. Making sure to hit that spot inside Izaya that made him see stars.

"I-I can't! ahhhâ€¦.cu-gonna ahhh!" Izaya screeched as he came over his and Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo grinned a droplet of sweat joining the white liquid on Izaya's chest. Izaya hole tightened so much that Shizuo was having difficulty moving, the fiery pleasure was too much. It was too stimulating or Shizuo to hold out any longer and with one final hard thrust, he came into the writhing male under him.

Shizuo pulled out carefully and rolled onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He turned his head to look over at Izaya but the man was already asleep, sweat and tears running down his reddened face.

Shizuo pulled the covers over them, putting an arm around the lithe male to pull him closer before falling into a blissful sleep.

** Blood Broker **

The sun shone through the one window in the room, making the room seem smaller than it was as it only illuminated a tiny area of the room. The light shining on Izaya's face made him squeeze his eyes shut, waking him up. He threw his arm over his eyes to keep the light out and groaned lowly as he just wanted to sleep. He was so wore out and his head was pounding like a bitch. For some reasonâ€¦ohâ€¦yesâ€¦last night. Izaya slowly removed the arm from his eyes and looked over to the blonde that raced away from him and the sun.

A small smile spread over his face, unbeknownst to him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at the bartender. A funny feeling started to settle in his stomach along with the sudden pains of last night. His smile slipped as he tried not to move too much.

"Shizu-chan really is a brute." He said fondly. He brushed away the hair from his eyes and felt string under his fingers. The eye patch. He stared into the face of the familiar stranger.

It was in that moment that he started to regret the night's previous actions. This was Shizu-chan but it wasn't his Shizu-chan. His Shizu-chan would have never done anything like this, he wouldn't be seen dead in the same room as Izaya yet alone the same bed. How was that fair?

Izaya lay back in the bed and cuddled up to Shizuo in an odd display of vulnerability. He could have this right?

Shizuo turned around and wrapped his arms around Izaya. The little raven froze before putting his arm over Shizuo's waist and snuggling into the warm, toned body.

_Just for a little while. I can have this._

An hour later Izaya woke again, Shizuo was still sleeping. The Raven sat up, he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on shaky legs. His back was killing him. It throbbed but he didn't mind it. It was proof that last night actually happened.

He looked around for something to wear, just for the moment. What he found was one of Shizuo's shirts and his boxers. He put them on, buttoning the shirt up and having to roll up the too long sleeves every two seconds before he got to the last button.

He took one last glace at the sleeping Shizuo before he walked out he room, he ran a hand through his unruly hair trying to get rid of the bed head. Yawning he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked inside and frowned at the lack of food. He settled for a bottle of mineral water. He uncapped the bottle not knowing how thirsty he was until the water hit his tongue. He drank the whole bottle in seconds and reached for another. At the same time he pulled out milk, eggs and after some searching, flour.

He started to whisk a pancake batter, heating a ring on the cooker and pouring it into a pan. He started to make pancakes without really thinking about what he was doing. He had made them countless times for his sisters so it seemed like second nature.

Sistersâ€¦.the blood. Izaya slipped the last pancake onto a plate and turned off the hob. He walked silently back into Shizuo's bedroom. The blonde had pulled the covers over his head. Izaya made his way over to his jeans and fished out a little piece of paper from them.

He snuck back into the kitchen. Now what had he done with his cell? He couldn't remember where he'd put it or the wad of cash he had store in his back pocket. He groaned _. Kida's, I left it at Kida's._ Ignoring his better judgement to picked up the house phone but quickly put it down again. He couldn't let this be trailed back to Shizuo. It would ruin everything.

Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Good morning, beautiful." Shizuo whispered into his neck before kissing it and moving away. "Wow. You made pancakes!"

Izaya turned around slipping the note into the waist band of his boxers. "Morning, Shizu-chan? It's almost afternoon."

Shizuo shrugged and got two plates out and two glasses, setting them down on the table and moving the pancakes into the middle. He made syrup and milk appear and put them besides the pancakes. He held a chair out for Izaya to sit down. The raven huffed but sat down anyway. Shizuo kissed his cheek and sat down opposite him, piling four huge pancakes onto his plate and smothering them in syrup.

He cut a slice out and shoved it into his mouth. "Oh, god. These are so good. I had no idea you could cook, Izaya-kun."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Shizu-chan."

"I know you look good in my shirt." Shizuo smirked.

Izaya brought a pancake over to his own plate, leaving it plain. "I was wondering, Shizu-chan. What happened to your eye?" He asked.

Shizuo seemed to freeze for a second, so quickly that Izaya wasn't even sure he had seen it. " Hunting accident in the early days." He said.

Izaya ate a bite of pancakes waiting for the blonde to elaborate. When he didn't Izaya prompted him again.

Shizuo sighed. "It was about two month after you had gone missing, well two month after we had found out you had gone missing. Vampires were pretty new then, only came across them every so often. I'd throw a vending machine at them, slice them with a sign." Shizuo ate another bite of pancake. "what I didn't know was how young they were, The first wave had only been sired weeks before their attack. They had no skill." Shizuo poured himself a glass of milk and chugged it down. " I got cocky. Thought I could take them on easily. Then she turned up."

"Who?" Izaya asked curiously.

"I don't know her name. Vampires don't really like to talk about her, no matter what. So I know she's powerful. What I do know it that she has shocking blue hair."

Izaya tried to keep his eyes from widening, setting a mask for Shizuo.

Shizuo raised a hand to cover his eyepatch. "She took my eye, gouged it right out of the socket. 'an eye for an eye' she said. She took it for her master. The Master."

"Sheâ€¦took your eye? Shizuoâ€¦" Izaya breathed, pity and horror filling his voice.

"It's an old wound. It doesn't hurt any more. Just makes me want to drive a stake through that bitch's heart." He angrily cut a slice of pancake and shoved it in his mouth. " I still don't understand the 'eye for an eye' thing. I guess she was pissed that I was killing their lot off."

Izaya was silent. He wasn't sure why the Master vampire would do that either. Why not just kill Shizuo if you were pissed. Taking an eye is so petty. Izaya ate the last of him pancake and pushed his plate away. "I'm going for a shower. Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" Izaya asked.

"I still have Kasuka's clothes. You can borrow those." Shizuo said as he finished his own plate. "Want some company in the shower?" He wagged his eyebrows.

Izaya blushed. "I want to get clean, Shizu-chan. Not dirtier." He bounced away.

"There are towels under the sink." Shizuo announced.

Time skip~

Izaya pulled the purple shirt over his head and walked back into the kitchen smelling fresh as a daisy. Shizuo was now using the shower and Izaya had the place to himself for the moment. He patted his pocket to make sure that the contact number was still there before he put his coat and shoes on.

"I'm going to see Shinra!" He called to Shizuo.

"Okay!" was Shizuo's shouted reply.

Izaya walked out of the door into the corridor. Shinra's apartment was one floor above Shizuo's. Izaya walked down the stairs, through the empty bar and out of the front door. He closed the door quietly and looked around before briskly walking in the direction of Shinjuku.

He had lied to Shizuo, when he promised that he wouldn't leave without consulting him first but he knew that Shizuo would want to follow him and that would not be helpful. Shizuo would be pissed to the extreme but Izaya hoped that what he brought back would cheer the blonde up.

 _Why do I even care? It was just sex, right? But why do I feel soâ€¦guilty?_ He asked himself as he skipped along.

The sun was high in the sky but the further he got towards Shinjuku the less populated it seemed to become. Izaya frowned. He missed all hiss lovely humans. It wasn't any fun just walking through the streets all on his lonesome. He did enjoy jumping over fallen building and poking his nose in to have a look around in place that he had never been.

It also irritated Izaya to have to use main streets when he would have usually used all the back roads and dark alleys, but the dark alleys were no longer safe. An hour later than normally he stepped around a corner, looking up at his huge apartment building. He hadn't notice before but there was a huge chunk of it missing from the side.

"That looks perfectly safe." He sarcastically commented. This didn't stop him though. He walked into the destroyed lobby once more, noticing that the man he had encountered before was no longer here. A patch of blood stained the floor where he had once been. Izaya gave it a once over before carrying one. He opened the door to the stairs, wishing he had worn gloves, and started to make his way up the many steps to his apartment.

Reaching his floor, the penthouse, he noticed that apart from the ripped down caution tape and the moody footprints, his floor was the best maintained out of the whole building. He cursed himself when he realised that in his hurry to leave the other day he had forgotten to take his key with him.

Izaya stood on his tip toes and broke the corner of the panelling of his door off. Inside a key was hidden. Door mats just weren't Izaya's style. He opened the door to his dusty apartment and walked in.

Izaya sighed and took his coat off, throwing it onto the sofa before taking his shoes off and walking into his living room. Everything was so dirty, it was disgusting. He sidestepped a forgotten chess piece before making his way to his sofa. He pulled up the cushions and retrieved two mobile phones as well as another switch blade. Switching the power button he waiting for his phone to start.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when it didn't but luckily enough the other one switched on without a hitch. Izaya replaced the cushions and fell back onto his sofa. Dust flew into the air, Izaya wafted it out his face, crossed his legs and pulled out the contacts number.

He typed it into his phone and waited. Silence. Then the ringing started. Izaya smiled, he sat back and waited.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered. He sounded gruff.

"Good evening. Is this Rowen-san?" Izaya asked in a charming voice.

"Depends who's calling."

"My name is Nakura. I'm an acquaintance of Arisa-chan, perhaps you've heard of her. " Izaya asked hoping that the blue haired woman had given him her real name and not some alias. If she had given her real name, Izaya could use it to his advantage. He was an expert at manipulation.

The line was silent for second and Izaya was worried that he had been caught. "Nakura-sama, how can I help you?" The tone of voice had suddenly turned polite. Izaya smirked.

"You see, I had the most wonderful shot of blood last night. I was informed that you were the person to contact if I wanted something a little rarer than your average blood bag." Izaya worded his sentence carefully.

"Then you've called the right person. I can get you anything you wantâ€¦.for the right price." Rowen said slyly.

"When you're as old as I am, money isn't really a problem." Izaya replied. "I'm interested in Hanejima Yuuhei's."

"Ah, yes. That's a popular choice. You have fantastic taste, Nakura-sama. 150,000 yen for one pint."

"It seems you misheard me, Rowen-san. I want the whole thing. Alive." Izaya said cooly.

The phone went silent again. "That'sâ€¦wellâ€¦that's quite impossible. He's our biggest seller. Selling him to you would cause us to lose quite a bit of future profit."

"I'll give you 151,890,614 yen. That's 1 million British pounds. That should cover you, ne?"

"For one actor?"

"I'm a collector of sorts. I plan to obtain the whole set. If you get what I mean."

"Heiwajima? You're suicidal! He's ripped off more of our heads than they did during the crusades." Rowen exclaimed.

"Do we have a deal, Rowen-san?"

"If you throw in a pint of Heiwajima's blood we do." Rowen bartered.

"Oh, you think I'm an idiot. Heiwajima Shizuo's blood is rarer than some actor that has already had his time." Izaya made his voice cold, commanding.

"I'm deeply sorry, Nakura-sama. I didn't mean to offend you." Izaya could hear the wince down the phone. It seemed Rowen was actually afraid of him. Arisa's name dropped into a conversation could really do a lot.

"You can make it up to me, Rowen-san. I'm looking for a set of twins. Blood type O, age 24."

"That's very specific taste, Nakura-sama. I'm afraid I don't stock twins. You know, the old superstition." He explained.

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Yes, quite. I was just hoping you'd be able to help me, Rowen-san but I suppose Hanejima-kun will have to do."

"Yes, yes, Nakura-sama. Where would you like him delivered?" Rowen asked.

"The pentire, room 1401. Shinjuku. I want him tonight." Izaya replied.

There was the muffled voice in the background before Rowen answered. "Very well, Nakura-sam. We'll be there at midnight. I look forwards to meeting you."

"haha. Everybody does, but I like keeping a bit of mystery. You'll be meeting with my pet. Treat him with respect." Izaya said and put down the phone without waiting for an answer. He breathed out and put him hands in his head.

He needed to get this place cleaned up.

** Numbers **

The apartment was no longer the dust covered mess that it was on Izaya's arrival. In the five hours that he had been left with nothing to do he had cleaned, scrubbed and sanitised the entirety of it. The fridge that had reeked of rotten food had been dragged through the apartment and shoved down the escalator shaft. Nobody was using it anyway. Izaya had also managed to sort through the majority of his things. He found that a couple of suits hadn't been moth bitten, along with a few t-shirts and the like that he had packed away for a holiday that he had never gone on.

Izaya had also routed out a camping stove that still worked perfectly well, considering it had been the most expensive one in the shop at the time. Izaya was hesitant about leaving the apartment, being found by Shizuo would not be favourable at the moment. Though he was in desperate need of supplies, his throat was parched.

So Izaya left, watching his back every step of the way. He picked up his supplies from a meagre store and made his way back to his home. Skipping the stairs two at a time.

It was five minutes till midnight. The sky outside was calm and full of stars but despite this Izaya was nervous. He carefully dabbed on Kida's blood, the little vial was running low he needed to acquire more.

Time ticked on, the clock started to chime and Izaya had to wonder if he hadn't already been discovered. When the clock struck its inevitable twelfth strike, there was a knock on the door. Izaya rolled his eyes.

He walked to the door, pulling it open.

A rugged looking man in a sharp suit stood at his door. " I assume that you are Nakura-sama's pet." The man said. He recognised his voice from the phone.

Izaya smiled. "Yes, I suppose you could say that. Though I am a little upset that I'm going to be upstaged by a talentless oaf." Izaya pouted.

Rowen laughed. "Anyway, down to business. Where's the money?"

Izaya leaned against his door frame. "Where's the product?" He countered.

Rowen snapped his fingers, two men suddenly appearing behind him carrying a dark haired male between the two of them. Izaya carried on the act, looking at Kasuka with disdain.

"Bring him in. The money's on the coffee table." Izaya said, inviting them in. He turned his back on them, hoping against hope that his ruse would work. If not he was already dead.

Kasuka was dumped on the sofa. His head lolled backwards. Izaya went forwards and inspected his for trickery. He was unconscious and very pale but other than that he looked healthy.

"We keep our products in the best physical care in the country. Wouldn't want the taste to be tainted."

"You've taken blood from him tonight." Izaya stated.

Rowen folded his arms and leered at Izaya. "Blood broking in a very expensive business. You take whatever you can get." He explained.

"You're lucky Nakura-sama is busy tonight." Izaya spoke clearly as he opened four suitcases in turn. "Here's your payment. You can count it if you'd like."

Rowen nodded to the two men he had brought with him. Then snatched up the suitcases and made their way out. "Tell Nakura-sama that we'll be happy to trade with him again." He smiled as he walked towards Izaya, raising a hand to brush away his hair. Izaya froze as the hand trailed down and gripped his throat. "and next time I don't want to meet with his pet." He spat. "I don't like being made a fool of."

He tightened his grip on Izaya's neck. The raven being lifted off his feet. Izaya pulled a knife from his pocket and slashed across the man's cheek. It burned on impact as the silver seared him. The vampire dropped Izaya was a hiss as he backed away, holding his cheek.

"You little peasant." He growled.

Izaya smirked at the man. "Leave before I stick this knife between your ribs and plunge it into your heart."

The man took a step back. His eyes widening slightly, seeing something that Izaya could not. A dark aura that surrounded the small male. He back stepped out not of the apartment and fled.

Izaya leaped forwards and slammed the door shut. Izaya sauntered back over to Kasuka. He sat beside the shallowly breathing male and inspected him.

He was pale, not just from the lack of blood but from lack of sunlight too. His wore only a hospital gown but it was clean. His arms shoved numerous puncture wounds from where they had taken blood on many occasions. It was bruised and red, a speck of dried blood showing a recent entry. Izaya fetched a small flash light and gently opened one of Kasuka's eyes, shinning the light in and checking to see if the young actor had been drugged.

The small man suddenly flinched as he was awoken. His coffee coloured eyes widened in fright as he let out a whimper. He bit his lip and tried to look for an escape route becoming more and more flustered to the point that he was having a panic attack.

"Shhh, shhh. Kasuka-kun. Calm down, okay. You're fine. You're safe." Izaya repeated as he put his arms on the man's shoulders. Kasuka didn't look at him, instead he screwed his eyes shut.

"No. no. no. no. no." He repeated over and over to himself. "Never safe. No. no."

Izaya gritted his teeth. "Kasuka-kun. Look at me." He gripped the man's chin. "Look. At. Me.," Izaya demanded.

The eyes slowly opened again. Throughout the whole ordeal Kasuka hadn't tried to fight back. He was physical healthy yes, but mentally and emotionallyâ€¦not so much.

"You know me, ne? Kasuka-kun?" Izaya said.

The brunette's eyes were wide and teary as he stared in Izaya's red orbs. "I-izaya-san?" He asked quietly. Izaya nodded.

"yeah, you're safe, okay. Nobody can hurt you here." Izaya confirmed.

The man looked at him with a blank expression on this pale face. "You're lying. You're one of them. This is all a trick. You just want me to break." He said coldly.

Izaya sighed and got to his feet, he walked over to the counter and picked a white plastic bag. He heard a sudden thump. Izaya flashed around and saw that the young Heiwajima was on the floor, he had tried to escape but fallen due to being weak. Izaya sighed again and walked to the actor.

Kasuka was on his knee's trying to get up, Izaya dumped the bag on the sofa and helped Kasuka to his feet. He pushed him back onto the sofa. "There's no point in trying to escape. You'll just injure yourself, idiot." Izaya opened the bag and took out a bottle of orange juice and a bar of chocolate. Both of which were very expensive. "Eat. You need to up your blood count."

Kasuka laughed mirthlessly. "So you can feed me to Nakura?" He said purposely leaving out the honorific as an insult.

Izaya laughed manically. He took out a little device that looked like a phone. He turned it on and pointed it at Kasuka. He waited for a few seconds but got no feedback. No bugs. Good. He hated it when people used his own tricks against him. "Nakura-sama doesn't exist. He's an alias."

Kasuka didn't say anything in response. He took the little bottle of orange juice, checking that the lid was still sealed before he opened it and drank a little. "Are you one of them?" He asked Izaya raised an eyebrow. "You smell like one of them and you haven't aged."

"I have fantastic skin. As for smelling like a vampire, I have a little trick to do that" He smirked.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked blankly.

Izaya cocked his head to the side. " I was planning to make you my sex slaveâ€¦" Izaya trailed off. Kasuka didn't give his any sign that he had been frightened but the male had frozen. "I'm joking. I was planning on putting a cute little ribbon on you and handing you back to Shizu-chan."

"Y-your giving me back?" Kasuka asked a little stutter at the start.

"Yep." Izaya smiled. "But I can't just yet. I still have plans for Nakura-sama and if I had you back to the hunters on a golden platter they'll suspect something is amiss." Izaya explained. Kasuka started to slowly eat the chocolate. He did not comment on Izaya's plans for Nakura-sama. "Perhaps you can help me, ne?"

Izaya stood and sat on the coffee table facing Kasuka. He crossed his knees and lent forwards. Kasuka looked up and away again, from the burning red gaze.

"My sisters, I want to find them."

Kasuka's eyes widened slightly at the omission. "Your sisters are missing?" He asked.

"Yes, they went searching for you and never returned. They weren't being kept in the same faculty as you?" Izaya asked.

Kasuka shook his head. "I never saw anyone but the vampires that kept meâ€¦.but I do know that holding twins in captivity is taboo to vampires."

Izaya lent forwards with a curious smile on his face. "Oh, how so?" He asked.

"Twins are said to bring misfortune." He said simply.

Izaya laughed shortly. "Oh, yes. That sounds like my sisters." Izaya thought for a second. I was a long hot but he may as well ask him. "Do the numbers four, two, seven and one mean anything to you?" He asked.

Kasuka looked up at Izaya with a sort frown on his face. " Where did you get those numbers?"

Izaya cocked his head to the side and leaned forwards in intrigue. "I have my sources. What I'm interested in is what they stand for."

Kasuka looked as if he was deliberating telling the informant anything but he figured that he owed the strangely young man for his freedom.

" It's the number of a warehouse in west Ikebukuro. I found it before I was taken. Actually I think it was the _reason_ I was taken." Kasuka sipped his orange juice. "I didn't get a chance to tell anyone what I had found." He said as he looked down.

"What did you find, Kasuka-kun?"

Kasuka looked Izaya straight in the eye. " _He_ was there. The Master Vampire. I saw his face butâ€¦ ughh." Kasuka gripped his head and groaned. "They did something to my memories."

"It's alright Kasuka. Just take a deep breath and try to remember. What was in the warehouse?" Izaya prompted.

Kasuka's pulse started to rocket as he tried to get past the barrier in his mind. Little droplets of sweat formed on his temple as he pushed himself to remember. "Strange marking on the floor. Blood everywhere and a head. A woman's head in a jar." He panted out.

Izaya stood and made a beeline straight for his bookcase. He pulled away a huge book. No jar. Celty's head was gone.

Half way across Ikebukuro a phone rang. A blue haired woman picked it up and put it to her ear. "You've delivered him. Good." She put the phone down and turned in her chair to face the darkness.

The silhouette of a man stood next to a huge desk. His hands rested on the desk by a large glass case that held a special head inside it.

He smiled down at it. "All the pieces are on the board. It's almost time to wake up."

**Captivity**

Izaya sat with his back to his desk. He looked out the huge windows in front of him that showed a city that had been destroyed by a war that he hadn't been present for. To say it pissed him off would be an understatement. I couldn't believe that future him would just let someone start a war and use Celty's head. That was his plan. He was supposed to wake the dullahan's head with a war only he could be victorious of. He was the one that was going to rein in Valhalla. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Kasuka was sleeping peacefully on the sofa where Izaya had first put him, a blanked was lazily thrown over the small male. Izaya had offered him a bedroom but the other male didn't want to go anywhere that Izaya didn't. He didn't want to be alone in the dark again. Izaya didn't know whether to find it cute or annoying. He would probably be using it against Shizuo in another time.

 _Shizuo. I miss-_ The informant stopped his thoughts and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. It was insane. They had spent one night together and now what? He was head over heels for the guy. No. He found him amusing, attractive, great in bed but he didn't love him. He didn't hate him eitherâ€¦what exactly did he feel for Shizuo.

He didn't have time to contemplate his emotions any longer as his mobile started to buzz on the desk. Izaya spun in his chair and picked up the phone, viewing the caller ID before answering.

"Orihara speaking." He answered.

An annoyed sigh came from the other end. "Izaya-san. It's Kida. Where the hell are you? That blonde of yours tried to throw me through a building!"

Izaya smiled. "Oh, did he now? Sorry, Kida-kun. I can't tell you where I am." Izaya spun in his chair again to face the outside world. "I have a great view though."

"Well at least you aren't dead. What are you planning?" His apprentice asked.

"Planning? Me? Ne, Kida-kun? How did you get this number?" Izaya answered Kida's questions with questions of his own.

The blonde sighed on the other side of the phone. He hated it when Izaya did that. "I called all of the numbers I have for you. Figured you'd pick up one eventually."

Izaya smirked. "Hmmm, well I suppose this isn't a bad thing. I'm almost out of your blood, I need some more for my plan to work. Come bleed for me, ne?"

"So you are planning something." Kida chuckled. "You need to tell me where you are if you want some of my blood."

Izaya pulled out his blade and started to play with it absentmindedly. "Hmm, you can come to the bar tomorrow night. I'm going back there when the sun sets."

"Would you like me to tell your brute that?" Kida mocked.

"That'd be great." Izaya said and put down the phone without saying goodbye.

It was three in the morning. Tomorrow Izaya would go back to Shizuo's bar, get his scolding. It would be much more difficult after this to slip out without Shizuo trying to following him. Difficult but not impossible.

Izaya got up from his seat and walked towards his bedroom. He got haft way before he huffed, turning around and waking the sleeping brunette. Kasuka followed him silently to the bedroom and they both fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed. As far away as possible.

When the morning finally came Kasuka was the first to wake. The sun shining through the large window heated up his face, he raised a hand into the air opening his eyes and shielding his eyes. His hand was shaking slightly and for good reason too. This was the first time in years that he had been allowed to wake up naturally. There were no needles sticking in his arms trying to keep him alive. He wasn't strapped down and he felt warm.

He didn't want to go to sleep yesterday, he was afraid that he would wake up and it would have all been a dream. It couldn't be real, not with Izaya sleeping besides him. They had looked for the informant for years and suddenly he appeared from nowhere. It didn't sit well with Kasuka. There was something more going on here, he knew it. Though he'd rather not dig into it. He imagined that his brother was beyond happy now that the little raven was back and from what Kasuka could tell, Izaya seemed the same as he always had.

The memories of being captured, those first few years, crept up on him. He wouldn't wish them even on his greatest enemy. His body was covered in scars form little incisions made to hurt him but not to lose too much blood. That would be seen as wasteful. The cuts were the easy part. They were manageable. Little pain here, little pain there. He didn't even scream. Then a hunter had killed a vampire. They didn't like that. They started to break bones, leave them so they would set in the wrong position then break them again and set them. Over and over and over again. It was one of those times that he wished he was as strong as his brother. Strong enough not to cry when his bones were cleanly snapped.

After a while he found that physical pain wasn't enough for his captors. His screams of pain weren't enough to satisfy them. That's when they decided to start to have a little fun. Kasuka didn't even know that they could do it. He didn't know that some vampires could use some sort of power that messed with perception. The power was mainly used to compel their victims to believe that they had never been there but it made for an excellent torturing technique.

Making him believe that he had escaped only to find himself back in his cell. Convincing him that he had been turned into a vampire and making him kill innocent people. Giving him visions of his brother being torn limb for limb whist he stood above him with a wicked smile on his face.

They wanted to break him but eventually even that stopped. Kasuka found a way to distinguish between dream and reality but it didn't stop the pain, not really.

He was later sold to a blood broker that specialised in rare blood. Famous people mostly. He was strapped to a bed. An IV inserted in his arm. He was left in the silent darkness. He didn't see anyone but his vampire captures who would come in every so often to bleed him and tell him how much money he was making them. He thought he would die thatâ€¦noâ€¦he wanted to die.

Then Rowan came into his room with a big smile on his face. Told him he had been sold to a big spender that wasn't just interested in his blood but his body also. Rowan had told him how Nakura-sama was a collector and that he planned to 'collect' Shizuo too. Kasuka hadn't said anything to that, he hadn't even acknowledged that Rowan had come into the room. He started at his blank ceiling as they took more of his blood but he was frightened. He was terrified of what was to come. Rowan made him looked into his green eyes which flashed red. It was the last thing he saw before the darkness took root.

When he awoke again Rowan was gone, he was no longer in his prison cell but sitting on a plush sofa with someone towering over him, shinning a light in his eye. He had frozen, panicked. The man above him must have been Nakura-sama, he was going to be taken advantage of. He was sure of it. Though no pain came to him, he didn't feel teeth sinking into his neck, just heard the slightly annoyed voice of a familiar male. Orihara Izaya. Orihara Izaya telling him that he was safe. This was another dream. He would wake up back in his bed, alone, strapped in, dark all around him.

But it never came.

The brunette forced himself out of his memories as he felt the smaller male beside him start to move.

"Are you awake, Kasuka-kun?" The teasing voice of the informant asked. Kasuka turned and looked at the male that was propped up on one arm watching him with rusty red eyes. " Don't go falling in love with me now, Kasuka-kun. I can only deal with one Heiwajima at a time." He joked.

Kasuka blinked and buried the memories deep in his subconscious ready for him again when he was alone in the dark again.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Orihara-san. May I take a shower?" Kasuka asked.

Izaya frowned. "I'd like to offer you one but unfortunately I have no water, electricity or gas. I haven't been here in ten years and it'd declined since my stay." He smirked. "I have some clothes you can wear. Have a shower when we get to Shizu-chan's, ne?"

"You're taking me home?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Izaya got out of the bed and stretched.

He had slept well but funnily enough it just wasn't the same as waking up next to Shizuo in the morning. Yesterday he had been calm, satisfied and warm. Today he woke up feeling on edge. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the full ten minutes that he had been facing a unresponsive Kasuka that had done it. Maybe it was the fact that a maniac Master vampire had Celty's head and was planning to open Valhalla and take his place as god.

He just wanted to get back to the bar. Though he was nervous to see Shizuo, he knew that the blonde couldn't stay mad at him if he waggled his beloved brother in his face.

Izaya pulled on some clean clothes and handed some to Kasuka. "These should fit you. You're only an inch taller than me." Izaya yawned. "Now get dressed, I want to be at Shizu-chan's whist the sun is still high in the sky."

Kasuka pulled the hospital gown over his head and dropped it on the floor. Izaya glance at him, saw the scars and turned around once again. "I'll make up some coffee. Sadly it'll be awful and cheap and made on a little camping stove but it's coffee." Izaya talked to himself as he walked out the room to give Kasuka some privacy.

Izaya bit his lip in worry. Kasuka had so many scars on his body and probably more where he couldn't see. He worried for his sisters. He had to believe that they were alright. They were his sisters after all. They could take care of themselves. They would be fine. Right.


	4. Part 4

**Reunion and Revelations**

The sun was bright in the sky, the brightest that Izaya had ever seen it since he had landed in the future. Izaya thought that it was the perfect day, with the sun beating down on his face there was no way that a vampire could withstand this type of heat. Izaya let the sun shine on his face for a second before he pulled his hood over his face. Kasuka was standing beside him looking out of place in Izaya's clothes. Kasuka flinched when Izaya pulled the hood of his jacket to cover his face.

"Izaya-sanâ€¦?" He questioned.

"I don't want to take any risks. The vampires may be inside but that doesn't mean they don't have my precious humans willing to be their eyes and ears." Izaya said as he started to walk.

Kasuka followed uncomfortably close to Izaya. It felt like the ex-actor was trying to merge with him. Izaya wouldn't be surprised if he tried to hold his hand. He bit his lip. Izaya didn't always brag about his superior intelligence over the human psyche but he knew from his extensive knowledge that Kasuka was scarred by his experience. Though he would get better over time, Izaya was still apprehensive about showing Shizuo his little brother in this form.

"Izaya-san, how long have I been gone?" He asked in a soft voice.

Izaya looked to the side at the blank faced man. "About five years."

"How long were you gone for?" He asked.

Izaya didn't like answering questions for free, especially when they were about himself. "Ten years."

"Do you rememberâ€¦what it was like?"

Izaya sighed and speed his walking up a little. "No."

Kasuka was quiet after that. They walked in silence, Kasuka seemed to know where he was going and Izaya had to wonder how long Shizuo had owned the bar for. When they entered Ikebukuro it became more populated. Izaya instructed Kasuka to keep his head down as he was risking his Nakura alias to deliver Kasuka to Shizuo.

They rounded a corner, the bar in sight. Izaya could see that the door was open slightly, he froze and steped back behind the corner, making Kasuka do the same. He waited as the door was pushed open wide and a dark haired girl walked out wheeling a huge dustbin. Izaya sighed and grabbed Kasuka's wrist as he dragged the male at a fast pace towards the door.

Erika wiped the sweat from her brow and turned away from the bin, seeing two male figures walk towards her. She reached for the knife in her pocket before she saw the tell-tale fur trimmed Jacket. Erika gasped.

"Iza-Iza! Where have you been? Who's with you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Izaya put a finger to his lip to tell Erika to 'be quiet' as he pulled Kasuka into the safety of the bar. Erika followed, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Izaya pulled off his hood and smirked. "Oh, you know me. I've been around." Izaya started to walk toward the back of the bar, still pulling Kasuka along. "Is Shizu-chan here?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room. He was really pissed when you disappeared last night. I though he was going to cut Kida-kun's head off." Erika informed him.

Izaya laughed a little, remembering Kida's phone call. Erika walked in front of them and started to undo all the security doors for them to get through. She wondered who the man under the hood was, though she did have a pretty good idea of who it could be. She was trying to contain her excitement but you could see it in how quickly she was opening the doors for them.

Izaya walked in as if he owned the place. Taking the stairs slowly and running his fingers up the banister before he reached Shizuo's door. He tapped three times before opening the door and walking straight in. "Shizu-chan! I'm home!" He called.

The two people on the sat on the couch in Shizuo's living space jumped up. The blonde strode forwards with an expression halfway between relief and anger. "Izaya! Where the hell have you been?" He was dressed all in black and wearing a military style coat, the collar up. He looked like a vampire hunter. Izaya smirked.

"You look nice, Shizu-chan. Going somewhere?" He asked.

Shizuo bristled. His teeth were clenched and he stared at Izaya in disbelief. For a moment he had a clear look of betrayal on his face. "You promised, Izaya. _You promised._ "

"You can come in now." Izaya called.

Shizuo gave him a bewildered look as a man with his hood up was brought into the room by Erika. Shizuo felt a horrible curling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he imagined this unknown man with _his_ Izaya the whole night. "Izaya, what the hell is-" The actor slowly took down his hood and stood awkwardly next to Izaya. "-this?" Shizuo half chocked.

"Nii-san."

"K-kasuka." Shizuo put a hand over his mouth in surprise and flew forwards. He brought the slim actor into a strong hug. His body shaking between a sob and a laugh. "I can'tâ€¦" He leant back and ran his hands over Kasuka's face and patted his shoulders and chest as if he was checking to see of his was actually real.

Izaya stood back a little with a soft smile on his face. Shizuo looked so happy, it made him feel a littleâ€¦jealous. The blonde then looked up, his gaze locking on Izaya. "Thankyou." He spoke softly.

He outstretched his hand to Izaya. The raven put his hand in Shizuo's and was pulled forwards to Shizuo's side. Izaya bumped unsteadily into Shizuo, his hands wresting on Shizuo's chest. Shizuo leant down and kissed the top of Izaya's head.

Izaya blushed darkly as he heard Erika's shriek of happiness. Kasuka expression was passive but he could see that he was happy for his brother.

"I bet Kasuka-kun would love a shower and something to eat, ne? Maybe some fatty tuna?" Izaya suggested.

Shizuo nodded and reluctantly let go of Izaya to see to his brother's needs. He was very careful as he led his brother away.

Shinra, who had been standing in the middle of the apartment, made his way over to Izaya. "I can't believe you found him, no actually I do. Have you found anything on your sisters?" He asked.

Izaya bit his lip. "Nothing. Though I have my theories." He looked over to Shizuo who was fussing around after Kasuka.

"Do you want to have some tea in my apartment?" Shinra asked.

"Shizu-chan. I'm going up to Shinra's" Izaya announced. Shizuo turned in a flash.

"Don't worry Shizuo. I'll make sure he doesn't leave this time." Shinra reassured him.

Shinra lead Izaya away, up the stairs and into his apartment. Izaya was surprised by the amount of toys on the floor but he remembered that Shinra was now a father. The estranged doctor led him to the kitchen table and boiled a kettle.

"You think they're vampires?" Shinra asked suddenly.

Izaya froze in surprise at the doctor's blunt question. He gave out a little laugh. "My sisters? Yes, either they're vampires or they're dead." Izaya whispered.

Shinra put a cup of tea in front of Izaya. "That's what we thought of you too, but you had been taken by blood letters" Izaya bit his lip and looked up at Shinra over the rim of his cup. "But that's a lie. Isn't it." Shinra sighed. "Oh Izaya, Don't tell me you're a ghost!" Shinra exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shinra."

"Don't Izaya, I've known you for years now. Tell me the truth. You can trust me. Where have you been?"

Izaya looked sly as he viewed Shinra through narrowed eyes. "Where have I been these last ten years?" Izaya asked. Shinra nodded. " _I_ haven't been anywhere. These last ten years didn't exist for me. I woke up in my apartment just like I said. Ten years had gone by and I still had the wound from the night before."

Shinra shook his head. "You're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense."

Shinra cocked his head to the side and straightened his glasses. "You making it sound as if you've time-travelled."

"Am I?" Izaya inquired. A smirk found its way onto Izaya's face. He covered his face with one of his hands. "I haven't just been looking for my sisters, Shinra. I've been looking for the other me. I don't know where I am."

Shinra's face went ashen and his expression bleak. " Izayaâ€¦" He trailed off.

"I probably don't exist. Not in this time." Izaya smiled sadly. "I've come to terms with that." Izaya sipped his green tea indifferently. "'Maybe I was transported to the future and this is where I'll stay' that's what you're thinking right." Izaya laughed mockingly.

"Yes! That must be it." Shinra agreed.

"I send a letter to myself. Future self to past self. I make it back. I justâ€¦don't make it here."

"This'll kill himâ€¦" Shinra said grimly.

"I know." Izaya chocked. "I don't want to leave him. I don't want to go." Izaya's heart constricted. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "He mustn't know. Not till I'm certain."

"You can't keep this from him."

"I can and I will." Izaya said hotly, his expression turning hostile. He closed his eyes and let a calm mask settle on his face. "Now, there's some things I need to know."

Shinra gulped. "Right. What do you need?"

"Does Celty have her head?" Izaya asked cagily.

Shinra shook his head. "The last I saw of it was in Yagiri-san's lab, but that was years ago."

"What happened to dear Namie?"

"Dead. So many people died even more were changed. When the Master vampire settled in Japan it became a vampire free for all."

"Do you know who this mysterious 'Master vampire' is?" Izaya wondered.

Shinra took off his glasses to clean them. "Nobody has ever seen him. No vampire we've come across know his face either."

"How suspicious." Izaya murmured. He lent back in his chair. His mind collecting all those little titbits of information that would have been trivial to others, but Izaya. He knew how to put them together, how to make them form. To create the larger picture.

The head going missing, his apartment hadn't been ransack so the person that took it must have known where it was. Kasuka being taken after seeing said head in a warehouse on the other side of Ikebukuro. He must have also seen who had taken it. His memory erased. Nobody had seen this master vampire before so Izaya had reason to believe that it was him that had taken the head. For what purpose he didn't know. Whoever had taken the head could have taken him at the same time. Killed him and hidden the body so that nobody was any wiser. Izaya would have never given up the position of the head though. He knew that for a certainty.

There was another possibility. One that Izaya had been playing since his encounter with the blue haired vampire. This was a theory that he didn't really want to address, no matter how much of a god it would make him feel.

There was a distinct possibility that he knew the master vampire personally, physically and emotionally. Not being able to find a scrap of evidence on his sisters also tied into this theory. No, his sisters weren't the master vampire.

â€¦He was.

Aside from being dead it was the only thing that made sense.

Izaya put his head in his hands.

He disappeared and the Master vampire appeared within a few months of each other, if what other had told him was true. That was enough time to randomly change vampires on the street for his own means and he would have done it too. He would defiantly have changed Kida, who didn't know who his maker was, to use him for his own devices.

There was only one thing that bothered him. He would have erased all of Kasuka's memories when found. Not just of his face. He wouldn't want the actor to know where he had been staying.

 _Oh_. Izaya's mind had finally caught up. _He's calling me out._

 

** Just a little longer **

Izaya sat at what he had claimed as hide desk in Shizuo's apartment. Shinra's laptop was open in front of him and Izaya seemed to be on four different phones. Shizuo came over to him every so often laying down coffee and food for the busy informant and when he did this he would kiss the top of Izaya's head or brush his hair out of his face.

Izaya found it strange that the blonde was so suffocating-ly loving. He didn't like these obvious shows of love, it was as if the blonde was trying to overcompensate for Izaya's lack of works. He still hadn't given the blonde an answer to his feeling and he wondered if he actually should.

It would be better for Shizuo to think that he hadn't felt anything for him when he disappears. Telling him words of love and then vanishing would be too cruel. Even for Izaya's standards.

Kasuka had now moved back into his own apartment which had been kept to a perfect standard of hygiene. He wore his own clothes and he looked better for it. Izaya had told him that he needed to keep out of the public's eye and Shizuo and the others were not allowed to talk about Kasuka's return till Izaya gave the go ahead.

It was getting late and Izaya still had no idea what he was going to do about his little epiphany. Firstly he needed to escape Shizuo if he wanted to do a little recon. He had contacted Kida to find out what he knew about the warehouse's in west Ikebukuro but the blonde hadn't gotten back to him. He had also called Mikado and asked if one of his men would check out the area. Mikado had later gotten back to him to tell him that the two men he had sent out had returned but with no information. It was as if they had never gone in the first place.

 _If you want something doing rightâ€¦_ Izaya thought to himself. He would have to check this place out in person but there was a high possibility that he wouldn't be coming back. He knew that his curiosity would kill him in the end.

Izaya looked over to _his_ blonde. He was sat on the couch with a riffle in front of him. Izaya stood from his desk and snuck over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Shizu-chan?" He asked as he leant over the back of the sofa.

Shizuo looked to the side with a smile on his face. "What does it look like flea? I'm doing inventory." In a flash Shizuo had pulled Izaya over the sofa and onto his lap. He looked down at the clearly affronted informant. He leaned down and captured his lips in a chaste kiss that left a pink blush on Izaya's cheeks.

"I can see that, Shizu-chan. Why are you doing it?" Izaya looked up at the blonde with curious vermilion eyes.

Shizuo reached over Izaya to pick up a little vial of water that had a silver bullet in the bottom of it. "I'm going hunting tonight. We've had some reports of a rouge vampire to the east." Shizuo took the bullet out the water and placed it next to a hand gun.

Izaya's eyes narrowed in thought. East? How perfect. A little too perfect. "When are you leaving?"

"as soon as the sun goes down. Celty is driving and you-" He said as he tapped Izaya's nose. "-are staying here with Shinra."

Izaya pouted and sat up at best as he could. He put his knee's either side of Shizuo waist so that hje was blocking the table. He felt hands on his hips as he looked down at Shizuo with a sneaky smile on his face.

"I wasn't asking to go with." Izaya said as he ghosted his lips over Shizuo's. "I was asking to see if we had enough time to doâ€¦other things."

Shizuo chuckled before sliding a hand up the back of Izaya's shirt. The brunette shivered under his touch, grinding down with a mischievous smirk on his face. Shizuo gasped slightly, he pulled the dark haired man down into a searing kiss. Izaya moan slightly, giving Shizuo the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. They started a battle for dominance but it was obvious that Izaya liked to be challenged but in the bedroom he wanted to be controlled.

He wound his fingers into Shizuo's blonde hair and started to pull as he pressed down on the steadily forming erection. Shizuo pulled away a trail of saliva connecting them. Izaya frowned and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"You're eager. Is everything alright?" Shizuo asked, he looked concerned.

Izaya ignored the clenching feeling in his stomach and smiled at Shizuo. "I just want you Shizu-chan. Now." Izaya bit his lip in an alluring way. He started to take off his black v-neck, he threw it off into a random corner and continued to run his hands over Shizuo's chest. Izaya started to leave kissed on Shizuo's neck, feeling the blonde shift under him.

Izaya felt hands suddenly grasp his round globes as Shizuo stood. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and his legs around his waist as he was carried to the bedroom.

He bit and nibbled the blonde ear as he blonde sat down on the bed. Izaya rocked his hips. "You can't do a lot with all this clothing in the way, ne, shizu-chan." Izaya said as he played with the hem of Shizuo's black t-shirt.

Shizuo let Izaya take off his shirt and once he had finished he captured the informant's lips, hugging him to his body so that their naked chests pressed upon one another. Izaya ran his hands over the impressive muscles, his nails biting into the skin.

Izaya pushed on Shizuo's shoulder, the blonde released him in confusion. He watched as the raven got up from his lap but he wasn't confused for long as Izaya started to remove his jeans, giving Shizuo a show.

The blonde couldn't help the lewd smirk that crossed his face as he started to undo his own jeans. Their eyes locked as they stripped down to their boxers. Though Izaya took it that step further, he slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal his semi-hard. He stalked back over to Shizuo and planted himself back on the blonde lap.

Shizuo gave him a strained look. " If you look at me like that I won't be able to control myself."

Izaya smirked and rubbed himself against Shizuo. "Then don't. Ravish me, Shizu-chan." He whispered into the blonde's ear. Shizuo froze and in the next second Izaya was being flipped onto his back so that he lay on the bed looking up at Shizuo, who hovered over the top of him.

Shizuo pressed his fingers to Izaya's mouth, to which Izaya flicked out his tongue and gave them a little lick. He wrapped one leg around Shizuo's waist and used his abs to flip the blonde so that their positions were reversed. Izaya smirked as he delved into Shizuo's boxers and pulled out his cock, leaning down he dragged his tongue from base to tip.

Shizuo groaned as the little raven flicked his tongue over his tip again and again before he enveloped his entire shaft into his wet, hot mouth. Shizuo closed his eyes in pleasure as he gripped onto Izaya's silky dark hair. The heat was unreal as Izaya skilfully dragged his tongue over and around Shizuo as if he was sucking the most delicious candy in the world. As he swirled his tongue he had started to prepare himself. Two of his own fingers in his entrance as he lubricated Shizuo, he flexed his fingers and lightly touched on something that made him see stars. He moaned lewdly around Shizuo, causing the blonde to gasp but Izaya didn't want this to be over so soon.

Izaya stopped his ministrations, Shizuo groaning in disappointment as he watched Izaya draw away. Though he wasn't disappointed for long. Izaya positioned himself on top of Shizuo, One hand on the blondes chest to keep himself steady whilst the other gently moved Shizuo's raging erection to his puckered hole. Izaya was suddenly lowered himself onto the blonde, impaling himself.

"Nahh-ohh." Izaya moaned as he felt the hot rod fill him.

Shizuo,s hands found his hips and started to move him in a steady rhythm. Izaya moaned and panted above the blonde like a wanton whore. He wanted to leave the blonde something to remember him by if he wasn't coming back.

He raised himself and slammed back down.

"Izayaâ€¦" Shizuo groaned.

Izaya dragged his nails across the blonde's chest and gave out a moan of his own. "Ah! Shizu-chanâ€¦You feel so good."

Shizuo thrust himself upwards, sliding in and out of the ravenette with force. Izaya bounced above him, his head flung backwards. He moved his hips back and forth, looking down at Shizuo with hooded eyes.

The blondes face was full of pleasure, his forehead screwed up as he plunged into Izaya over and over again.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore. The feel of Shizuo rubbing his most sensitive place coupled with the erotic sight below him. Izaya panted and moaned lowly as he spurted onto his and Shizuo's stomach.

He slumped forwards as Shizuo continued to pound into his abused ring. The blonde slammed him down one more time before filling him with his seed.

Izaya moaned again as the warm feeling brought back his high, making him feel the pleasure of orgasm once again.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of panting as Shizuo gently pulled out of his lover. Izaya rolled onto his back with a groan and snuggled into Shizuo's side. His eyes started to get heavy.

Shizuo ran a hand through his sweaty head and smiled down at Izaya who was slowly falling asleep. Shizuo pulled the covers over Izaya's small frame and started to get out of bed.

Izaya's eyes flashed open as he sat up slightly. "Where are you going, shizu-chan?"

Shizuo kissed him on the lips lightly. "Shower. I'm going hunting soon. Go to sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

Shizuo had his back to him as he walked over to the adjoining room. Izaya had his mouth open, ready to beg the blonde not to go, to stay with him as he wanted this to last just a little longer. Izaya was exhausted. His eyes fell closed and his breathing started to slow.

"S..shiâ€¦lovâ€¦"

Izaya didn't get to finish his sentence and Shizuo didn't hear anything over the sound of water splashing down on him.

Night fell, Shizuo and Celty left. Erika was working the bar and Shinra was looking after his son with Kasuka in tow. Nobody noticed the black clad figure climbing out the window of Shizuo's apartment. Nobody saw Izaya go as he ran through the dark streets of Ikebukuro.

Tonight he would learn the trust.

Though he wished the lie could have lasted just that little bit longer.

** Monster **

An ominous black cloud moved through the dark sky above Ikebukuro. Its darkness hid what little stars could be seen through the city's pollution. The mist was next to come, clocking the city in a damp haze. Izaya pulled his hood up on his coat as he got closer to his destination. His heart was thumping in his chest as the rain started to flow. He wondered if this could be interpreted as a sign. Go back now. Go back to Shizu-chan's bed and forget everything.

But Izaya couldn't live with the ever present knowledge that he would inevitably be disappearing form this world. As Izaya walked the streets got darker, all the street light in the area seemed to be off. Hiding the warehouse district in a pitch black that did not look welcoming at all. Izaya figured that was the point. Human's weren't strictly afraid of the dark, it was what was lurking in that darkness that sent chills down their spines. Izaya would like to think that he was above all that but the darkness that closed around him the further he got made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

Izaya put his hands in his pockets, his left clenching around his trusty switch blade. His right around the vial of blood that Kida and given him.

Izaya looked behind him, seeing the city's light disappearing. It dawned on him that nobody knew he was here, he hadn't told anybody where he would be going. Would Shizu-chan look for him? Spend another ten years without having anyone? Izaya hoped he wouldn't, he hoped that the blonde would give up. He hoped the blonde wold think that it was all a prank that Izaya had set up.

No matter how much the thought of Shizuo hating him hurt. Izaya bit the inside of his check and forced himself to clear his mind. He needed his wits about him.

Izaya narrowed his eyes, glaring into the darkness as a building came into view. He could see light flowing out of the cracks in the walls and a flicker of movement behind a boarded up window. Izaya moved forwards silently, careful to skip over any puddles so that the slash wouldn't give him away.

He ducked through the fog, running from building to building, or anything that concealed his presence. Izaya used his years of Parkour to scale the building opposite the large warehouse; he looked down on the building hoping to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

"Izaya-san, visitors usually use the front door." A calm voice said from behind him. Izaya spun to face them, his knife pointed at the assailant. The darkness seemed to curl around her, the rain bouncing off her umbrella. She looked immaculate in a white suit, her blue hair sitting atop her head.

"Arisa-san, how lovely it is to see you again." Izaya's smile was strained.

The bluenette turned her back on Izaya seeing no threat in the blade pointed at her. "Follow me." She said as he jumped off the edge of the building, landing perfectly on her feet. She waited below for Izaya to do the same.

Izaya took a deep breath, _so much for the element of surprise._ Izaya looked back at the city in the distance. If he ran now would he make it? The answer was no. Arisa would catch him and force him into the building below and he would lose the pride of walking in on his own two feet.

Izaya jumped down from the building, landing in a crouch. His feet tingled from the impact but it wasn't anything that he wasn't used to. He straightened himself and smiled a cocky smile at Arisa. "After you." He said and made a sweeping motion with his hand.

Arisa gave him a small smirk in return as she disappeared and reappeared next to the warehouse door. She'd moved so fast that even Izaya hadn't been able to follow her movements. Izaya felt a nervous tickle of excitement run through his veins. The same exhilaration he got when facing down a stronger opponent. The anticipation of delight he would get from taking them down.

Izaya casually walked up to the door, trying to show in his actions that he wasn't afraid of what was behind that door.

Arisa opened both doors in an elaborate move and bowed her head to Izaya. He took that as his cue to enter and when he didâ€¦his eyes widened.

The room inside did not resemble the dark, shoddy outer skin. He expected a dank building, a few crates maybe. He didn't expect it to be suited up to look like the inside of a manor house with a fire place and elaborate Victorian furniture. Izaya wondered if he was even in the same place anymore. Everything was red and gold, a fire roared in the stone fireplace and it made Izaya feel warmâ€¦comfortable. A single armchair sat next to the fire, half of as face silhouetted by the flames.

Where were the strange marking that Kasuka had told him about, the blood and decapitated head of the Dullahan?

The doors closed loudly behind him, shoving him out of his thoughts as his head snapped towards Arisa who had just cut off his route of escape.

"Orihara Izaya had come to visit you, Master." Arisa said respectfully in her musical voice.

The figure in the chair stood, blocking the heat from the fire and most of the light in the room. "Thank you, you may leave." The voice was deep and

Arisa nodded and was suddenly gone. Izaya didn't show any reaction to her departure, he placed a small smirk on his delicate face. "Oh, are you sure that was such a good idea. Now you don't have a bodyguard."

The figure turned, but their face was still dark and unknown. Izaya was irritated by this and the Master seemed to notice this. "Hmm? I don't need anyone to keep me safe. You on the other hand.." He chuckled. "You've walked straight into here without any backup. I thought you were smarted than that."

Izaya cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "I wouldn't have gotten very far if I'd brought a small army with me." Izaya explained. "They'd have been taken out by the many vampires that you have trolling the city, they'd probably catch me alive and bring me to you. Just like you wanted, ne? That's why Shizu-chan's on a wild goose chase following a stray vampire."

The vampire chuckled. "Yes, You always plan your moves according to that of your opponent. I'd be impressed if this was anything new to me."

"Then you know that I already know who you are, so why the theatrics?" Izaya asked his voice mocking."

The vampire waved a hand from what looked like a huge cloak. The room was suddenly dark, cold and damn. Izaya shivered and didn't move a muscle. "Why?" The voice was close to his ear. Izaya jumped away, drawing his knife and pointing in that direction. A laugh was heard half way across the room. Izaya spun and pointed his blade, straining his eyes in the darkness. "Because I can and anyway, how often do you got this kind of opportunity." He asked in a cold tone of voice that made Izaya's heart stop beating for a second.

Izaya put his knife away and forced himself to become calm. "I think you've had your fun. Wouldn't you rather talk to me without the games?"

The lights came back on but there was no longer the English manor house. Now the room was exactly how Izaya had expected it to be. Signs and symbols lines the walls, painted in the red crusty colour that could only be blood. It smelt funny too, like rust and rot. Izaya blinked as dust motes flew past his line of vision; he raised a hand to cup over his eyes as he adjusted to the harsh florescent lighting.

There was one table in the middle of the room, a small desk that looked even smaller in the huge space. The vampire Master sat with his back to Izaya and now Izaya got a good look at him he couldn't help but frown.

He was wearing a huge black cape.

Izaya couldn't help but state his opinion. "A cape? How clichÃ©."

The man laughed. "Oh, it really is but sometimes you have to enjoy the clichÃ©'s, ne?" He put down a glass container on the desk. Izaya eyes went to the glass container, the familiar head sitting inside the liquid. Celty's eyes were still closed.

"Her eyes are still closed I see. How disappointing." Izaya remarked.

"I no longer need her to open her eyes. I'm already a god and with youâ€¦I could become even stronger." He stood from the desk and turned around. "Join me, Izaya." He said. He had a smirk on his angelic face. A fang could clearly be seen, breaking the illusion of innocence. His once brown-red eyes were now a shocking crimson and slit like a cats. His smile was cold and filled with a strange emotion that even Izaya wasn't sure what it was.

Izaya stared into the eyes of the Master vampire, his own eyes widening only a fraction before they narrowed.

He was staring into his own eyes, the person in front of him his double in every way but the cruel glint in his eyes.

Izaya couldn't help the little bubbling laugh that escaped his lips. A laugh of desperation "I was right. I was right."

The Master of all Vampires cocked his head to the side, letting his silky ink black hair brush across his blood red eyes. His skin was alabaster and smooth. He wore a ruffled shirt under his cape, said cape was black with a red silk inside and was clasped together with a large red rose broach.

"Is this an illusion?" Izaya asked. His hand shook slightly, he brought it down to his side.

The vampire smiled kindly, mockingly. "No. but your reaction is warranted. When I saw myself flaunting around with little Kida-chan I was surprised too. How are you here? How am I here? How am I talking to myself when I have no memory of this happening?"

"What do you meanâ€¦?" Izaya watched as his vampire-self stalked towards him. His eyes were hooded and his motions sultry. He reached Izaya, standing the same height. Izaya didn't know what this feeling was but he was routed to the spot. His other-self ran a finger lightly down the side of his face.

"Warm." The vampire murmured, flashing fang. "You're an anomaly in time. You aren't supposed to be here, but who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? You'll join me and I'll be more powerful than ever."

Izaya slapped his future-self's hand away from him and jumped back. He didn't know what was wrong with him, his whole being was shaking.

"No need to be scared, Izaya-chan. I won't hurt you." The vampire cooed.

Izaya shook his head. This wasn't him. He looked like him and sounded like him but it wasn't. There was something in his gut telling him that this was justâ€¦. _wrong. A monster. I'm a monster._

Izaya brought his knife out again and pointed it at the Vampire. "Don't touch me."

Vampire-Izaya smile turned into a terrible attempt at a grin. It looked manic, insane and just plain evil. There was nothing human about that grin. "You hurt my feelings. We could have been great but I can smell that you're unclean. Letting that repulsive monster touch you, ugh, you disgust me."

Izaya's eyes widened in anger as he felt his blood boil. He slashed at thin air, the vampire moving out the way. "Don't talk about him like that. You're the monster. Have you even walked around the city lately? All my human-"

"ARE IN THERE RIGHTFUL PLACE!" Vampire-Izaya bellowed, his eyes flashing in the darkness. "Filthy humans, they're all scum. They should learn they're place in the world." He hissed. "Beneath my feet."

Izaya shook his head as he backed away. There was no reaching him. The vampire was feral, he didn't know what had happened to him to turn him this way but he wasn't looking forwards to it. Becoming _that._ He wasn't even himself anymore.

Something clicked inside Izaya's head as he looked at his future displayed before him. He didn't want that. He didn't want to end up living in a warehouse, destroying the world and riding it of humans. His intelligence was gone. Orihara Izaya no longer existed in the future and maybe that's they way it was supposed to be.

Izaya closed his eyes and thought of the blonde with the eyepatch. His Shizu-chan. _How noble off me. Giving my life for the greater good._ Izaya turned his blade and plunged.

But the pain didn't come.

"tut, tut, tut. Now we can't be having this."

The blade was knocked away from his hand. He felt firm fingers pressing on his neck. Then came the darkness.

** Sacrifice  **

Shizuo held onto the back of Celty's bike as they sped down deserted streets. Nobody could really afford to own cars anymore, fuel was too expensive and owned by vampires. The currency wasn't exactly cold hard cash. The night was cold and dark and Shizuo couldn't help but shiver even through his large coat. The moon had been eclipsed by dark clouds and Shizuo couldn't help but think it eerie.

They arrived at the area in which the disturbance had been reported, a small apartment building and a very familiar one at that. Shizuo frowned and took her riffle from his back.

[Do you want me to come in with you?] Celty asked.

Shizuo shook his head. "Nah, it won't take two minutes." He looked up at his apartment and made the familiar walk up the stairs. A walk that he hadn't made in 9 years. Not since he had moved and tried to forget the memories in this place. Not that it helped.

He heard the scream of a woman coming from the door next to what used to be his apartment. Shizuo lost no time in breaking down the door with a strong kick, his riffle pointing into darkness. He flicked the torch on top of his riffle on and spun it around the room.

There was another scream to the left, Shizuo whirled and pointed, ready to shoot a vampire. What he got instead was a small radio.

"Shit.." He breathed out. Trap.

The door was slammed behind him and the lights were flipped on suddenly. The burst of light momentarily blinded Shizuo and in that instant the gun was forcefully ripped from his hands. It was thrown half way across the room by the sound of it hitting the opposite wall with a smash.

Shizuo grabbed a pistol out of his back pocket and blinked rapidly to dispose of the burning in his eye. He surveyed the room, gun ready for the person that had previously disarmed him. The tape started to scream again. He slowly edged over and kicked the tape before it could start to scream again.

The room was completely silent. He could see his gun laying abandoned on the floor half way across the room as well as something else. A limp hand could be seen from behind the sofa. Shizuo cautiously moved towards it and looked over the side of the sofa. The man was lying face down on the floor. He wore an expensive looking black suit. Shizuo looked around, still on alert, as he bent down. He picked up the wrist of the person. They were coldâ€¦no pulse.

"Greatâ€¦" Shizuo muttered as he pulled down the collar which was splattered with blood. He grit his teeth as he inspected the wound on the victims neck. Two puncture marks, raged and ripped. The victim had struggled and from what Shizuo could tell from experience, the vampire had locked onto the neck.

It would have been painful and slow.

Shizuo turned the body over and curse once again. The blue eyes were open wide with shock, tear tracks down his face. Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek, to keep himself from making any noise, and closed the man's eyes. " Mikadoâ€¦godâ€¦" Celty would be heartbroken. She'd been friends with the boy since he was 15. Shizuo hadn't really been close to the yakuza boss but they'd got along. Another of their friends had fallen.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and slowly stood. He heard a whoosh of air as somebody dropped from the ceiling on top of him. Shizuo roared and threw the person off his back and over his shoulder.

The attacker flew through the air, twisting his body and landing nimbly on his feet. Shizuo pointed his gun at the assailant, ready to shoot but he stopped when he recognised his foe. The blonde haired vampire looked his squarely in the eyes before he got in a crouched position ready to jump him again.

Kida's eyes were bright red and glowing with hunger. He was feral, his fingernails long and claw like. Shizuo couldn't believe his eyes; he had only seen the teenage vampire less than a day ago.

"Kida?" Shizuo questioned, his gun still pointed at the other. Kida snarled at him, getting ready to lunge again. "Oi, stand down. It's me. I don't want to shoot you."

Kida's eyes were blank except for the hunger. He clenched his jaw, fang elongated. Kida cracked his neck to the side, his claws curling at his side.

"â€¦Can'tâ€¦Ordersâ€¦" He snarled in a strained voice, as if it was difficult to even get the words out. He sped towards Shizuo, slashing at the air in front of him at Shizuo dove to the side.

He rolled beside his riffle and pointed it at the blonde. He didn't want to shoot the teen but that crazed look in his eyesâ€¦he knew that if he didn't the blonde would kill him, or worse, turn him. Kida snarled at him again, his nails growing to points as he ran towards Shizuo. The bartender pulled a vial of silver powder from his pocket and threw it at the blonde.

It smashed upon impact, silver dust flying into the air. It latched itself to the vampire's clothes and skin and where it hit, it burned. Kida howled in pain as red angry splotched covered his face and hands. He clawed at his own skin to get the powder off him but the more he touched himself the worse it got. He hissed at Shizuo and tried to back away but his body wouldn't let him.

He was under orders afterall.

Kida's hands went to his head, he fell to the floor as he tried to fight it, tried to fight the commands given by the master vampire. "sh- gahhâ€¦ughâ€¦shootâ€¦me!" Kida pleaded, his eyes wild as he got to his feet once again but this time his arms fell to his side and he wobbled and swayed as if he had no control over his body. A puppet on a string.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. He didn't want to do this but it looked like the master vampire had learnt of Kida's involvement. If he let him live it would only be worse for the blonde. The master vampire did not take well to traitors. Shizuo steadied his riffle. "I'm sorry, Kida-kun."

The shot rang out, loud and sudden. Kida fell back as if his strings had suddenly been cut. Dropping to the floor and before Shizuo could even blink the body started to crumble away. Ashes falling to the ground. He saw Kida smile at him as his face flacked away as if lit on fireâ€¦and thenâ€¦he was nothing but a smouldering pile of ashes.

Shizuo breathed heavily and ran a hand over his face. "There goes the resistance's best informant. Shit. Kida-kun, I'm sorry." Shizuo also realised that Kida was probably the vampire that had Mikado, his best friend.

Shizuo felt sick. The Master vampire was seriously fucked in the head. Shizuo had no doubt that he had sent him after Kida, after giving the teen vampire the order to kill his best friend. For what purpose did he have, to punish Kida before he killed him? It was cruel and heartless. If Kida had lived he would have suffered far worse. Shizuo knew from experience.

A sudden buzzing startled Shizuo. He took his phone out his pocket and flipped it open.

**1 new message â€“ Sender Unknown**

**_Did you like my distraction? I have something of yours. Come alone if you want to see him alive._ **

Shizuo's heart plunged as he read the message. The address was typed under it. A warehouse on the other side of town. This had all been a wild goose chase so that the sender could take something from him.

Shizuo ran out of the apartment and down the steps. It was raining pretty hard, he grabbed onto the hand rail to keep himself from slipping. Celty was waiting under the streetlight.

She whipped out her phone. [Everything okay?]

Shizuo shook his head. "Kida and Mikado are dead." He said gravely. Celty's hand froze as she attempted to write something but she was unable. Her body started to shake with silent sobs. " We can grieve them latter. I'm sorry Celty but we have to go. I think Izaya's in trouble. Noâ€¦I'm certain of it."

Shizuo showed her the message.

[It might not be him. This could be another trap]

Shizuo shook his head. "It's him. I told him to stay put. Oh god, he's been acting strangely all day. Shit, shit, shitâ€¦" Shizuo's voice shook.

[Get on. I'll take you there.]

Shizuo shook his head frantically. "You can't come with me. It said to go alone."

Celty's bike revved under her. [I'll take you as far as I can then.]

Shizuo clenched his fist around his phone and nodded before getting on the bike. He silently held onto the back of the seat as Celty kicked off and sped away from his old apartment.

Shizuo's body was trembling with fright. He couldn't lose Izaya, not now, not when he'd only just found him again. He had to believe that Izaya was stronger than this, that Izaya would survive like all the other times before. He needed to trust that Izaya would be able to protect himself till he got there. He needed Izaya to be safe.

If not, he didn't know what he would do.

The rain poured down on them as if they sky was crying. Celty went faster than Shizuo had ever known her too. He guessed that she was worried too. The streets seemed so dark, the shadows killing any light that stepped into their domain. It didn't take them long to get to the other side of Ikebukuro, it was eerily quiet. The streets had been cleared for their arrival.

Celty came to a stop at the edge of the industrial site. Shizuo dismounted and checked over his riffle. He took a deep breath. "Normal protocol, if I'm not back within 3 hours you know what to do." Shizuo swung the riffle over his shoulder and took out his handgun.

[Come back safe. Both of you.]

Shizuo nodded and made his way into the darkness. He heard Celty's bike get quieter and quieter till it was silent but for the rain. Shizuo didn't bother with stealth as he walked at a quick pace through the abandoned building. They already knew he was coming so there was no point.

The closer he got to his destination the more speed he picked up, till he was running through the warehouses. He scanned the area looking for the right one, knowing instantly when he did. The light flickered inside.

Shizuo lay waste to caution as he pulled open the door with such force that it was sent flying behind him, crashing into a building on the other side of the street. The sound of the building falling apart fell on deaf ears.

"Where are you?" Shizuo called into warehouse, stepping fully inside.

A body lay crumbled in the middle of the large open space.

Shizuo felt his blood run cold. As he stared at the familiar fur parker. "Izaya!" He screamed in panic as he rushed forwards, dropping his hand gun. Izaya's blade lay beside him, blood speckled across it. "No, no, no, Izaya! Izaya!" Shizuo called as he knelt beside him.

Izaya was silent. Shizuo could see the faint rising and falling of his chest. The relief was imminent; he carefully picked Izaya up as if he was the most fragile piece of china. He held him in his arms and whispered softly. "Come in Izaya, wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up."

A distant laughing brought his attention to the slim figure standing in the darkness. "Ne, Shizu-chan. He isn't waking up any time soon." The voice said mockingly.

Shizuo's eyes widened, the voice was horribly familiar. _Wha-? no._ "Who the hell are you?" Shizuo asked angrily, holding Izaya's unconscious body closer to him.

The vampire stepped out of the darkness with a sardonic smirk on his face. Shizuo couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening. He looked down at the innocently sleeping man in his arms as if he was going to disappear. A look of anguish crossed his face.

"That's a stupid question even for you, Shizu-chan."

Yes, he was stupid, so very very stupid. It was obvious. It had always been Izaya. He'd known, somewhere deep down that it was Izaya, that he has destroyed the world. But he wanted to believe, he wanted to keep the Izaya had he had in his arms right now.

He knew that it was too good to be true when the informant had turned up in his bar with no memories of the last ten years. It was too perfect. He was too lucky. That Izaya didn't remember anything, that he didn't need to be forgiven.

That Izaya was safe. It was all he had ever wished for.

Looking from one Izaya to the other things started to make sense. Horrible, terrible sense.

"So, you are Izaya?" Shizuo said as he reached for the switch blade.

"Or course I am but you knew that, ne?" The vampire laughed manically. " Holding me like that, how can you even stand to touch me after what you did. No! After what you're going to do. Ne, Shizu-chan?" The vampire ranted. He watched as Shizuo reached for the blade. "Oh, I wouldn't try that if I was you. It's pointless. It won't work on me anyway."

Shizuo hugged the lithe raven closer to him, pressing a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you so much, Izaya. I'm sorry."

_For this future cannot come to pass._

A sudden hand movement and Izaya jerked into consciousness, blood pouring out of his mouth. His trusty switch blade protruded out of his stomach. Shizuo's hand was wrapped around the blade.

"Oh god, Izaya, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry." Shizuo cried.

Izaya grit his teeth and laid a hand over his stomach. It hurt, so much but he couldn't help but smile at the vampire across the way. "â€¦'s fineâ€¦ugh." Izaya coughed, blood running down his chin.

"Oh! Oh how unpredictable of you." The master vampire smiled.

"Go toâ€¦hell." Izaya breathed out raggedly as he pushed the knife deeper into his stomach. He watched for vampire for any signs of death but his image didn't waver.

Shizuo held Izaya's wrist in a panic, tears streaming down his face. As he felt the warm life of his love slowly slip through his fingers.

A sudden burst of blue light alarmed Izaya. His gaze moved to the head on the table. It was glowing faintly. Izaya watched as the eyes fluttered, opening. He could feel his body becoming lighter, whether it was from the blood loss he did not know. Shizuo was shaking around him, sobbing into his hair.

 _This is it_. He thought to himself. _I'm going back._

The glow was a familiar one, the same light he had witnessed only days ago. It had only been days.

Izaya turned to Shizuo, his hand weakly raising. He could already see that his hand was starting to turn translucent. An ethereal glow radiated from his body. He saw small petals start to flow into the air.

"Sh- ahh...I lov-ughâ€¦you., Shiz-u."

Celty's eyes closed for the second time and as they did Izaya's body dissolved completely from this time and space. Leaving Shizuo holding the place where he used to be. Stained in the blood of his lover.

** Disjointed Reality **

The air felt too hot, suffocating. He couldn't' breath, the pain was dreadful, cutting into him and pulling him apart. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the hell that he was clearly in but the sudden honking of a car horn brought him back to reality. Izaya's eyes opened slowly. He was slumped across a bar, looking down at the streets below him.

The busy streets, full of people, cars and the lights of Ikebukuro. Izaya straightened and stepped back, a hand to his head to stop it from spinning.

The world was spinning, the lights from the cars burned his eyes. The noise from the cars was overwhelming. Izaya stepped away from the light and into an alley opposite.

 _Where am I? Hurts.._ Izaya thought to himself as he trailed a hand down to his stomach, feeling the sticky blood and the rip in his favourite jacket. He pulled his hand away and looked at the red mess that coated it.

A bubbling laugh started in Izaya's throat. It sounded painful and demented. "He stabbed me. Shizu-chan stabbed me." He said to himself in a daze. Remembering the blade going in, the strange hot feeling at his insides curled around itâ€¦and the pain as he dug it further into himself.

He remembered the face of his other self as he did this. _He looked passiveâ€¦he didn't try to stop me._

Izaya fell against the wall and slid down, he felt so dizzy. _Blood loss,_ he thought to himself dully. This was it then, he'd die alone in this alley without anyone to hold his hand. He wished he had been able to die in Shizuo's arms, being held by someone he loved. Did he hear him? Did he hear him when he told him his own feelings?

Izaya tried to take a breath, his throat constricting. His hand went limp by his side.

"Oh, what do we have here? Hello Informant-san." A cocky voice said as he looked down at Izaya's, who was breathing shallowly. The red haired boy knelt down in front of Izaya with a smirk on his face. "Though you escaped us, eh?"

Izaya's vision wavered as he looked at the teen in front of him. Where had he seen him? That face.

"Looks like someone stabbed him." Another male voice said.

The redhead grinned. "We can still have some fun. Pick him up, lets go."

Izaya couldn't move, he couldn't defend himself as a tall buzz cut male came over and pulled one of his arms, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It sent ribbons of pain through his stomach as his wound was pressed upon.

No, this couldn't he happening. Why can't I just die in peace? Someoneâ€¦someone. "Help!" Izaya called weakly.

The redhead and his gang laughed. "Nobody's coming, Informant-san. It's just not your lucky night "

That's where he knew him from. The gang that had attacked him the night he had disappeared. He was back in the present time. Only hours had passed.

Izaya felt his vision swim, he was going to pass out and probably die right after that. Nobody would find his bodyâ€¦he'd just go missing. There was only one thing that Izaya could be glad about. If he died here the world wouldn't change. Maybe Celty would come for him anyway, he had done enough right? Stopped a war that nobody else could?

The gang laughed boisterously as they walked further into the alley and away from civilisation. Izaya looked down the narrowing alley, wanting to see the last of Ikebukuro's lights before all he saw was darkness.

A figure stood at the foot of the alley way. They were blurry but Izaya could still tell who it was.

A few minutes earlier~

Shizuo was walking home, a cigarette handing from his lips as he puffed angrily on it. He had lost sight of the flee half an hour ago and decided to scour the city to make sure that the damn insect was actually gone.

It was when he was passing under a bridge that he smelt something. "Smells like shit." He said to himself as he looked up at the empty railing. _Izaya._ Usually when Shizuo smelt something bad it was connected to the information broker.

Shizuo made his way over to the stairs, walking up them slowly as he muttered to himself. When he made it to the top he heard something. A voice, calling for help. Shizuo looked around, seeing an alley across the street. He automatically made his way over. If somebody needed help he wasn't going to abandon them.

So there he stood. In the foot of the alley. Blonde hair illuminated by the street lights. He saw a small dark haired figure slung over the shoulder of a larger man.

 _A kidnapping?_ He thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes, just about to step in when he noticed who they were carrying.

Izaya.

Shizuo's facial expression changed to that of disbelief and exasperation. Izaya looked him straight in the eyes, a funny bouncing feeling going through his stomach as he thought that his wish might have been granted butâ€¦Shizuo did nothing, just looked straight.

 _He probably deserves it. This isn't my problem._ He thought to himself as he started to walk off.

Izaya's eyes widened. His heart beating fast, causing the blood to gush out at an alarming rate. He felt a trickle of blood escape his lips.

 _Shizu-chan?! Where are you going? Don't leave meâ€¦.y-you can't!_ Izaya's eyes teared up, his sudden burst from his heart fadingâ€¦more and moreâ€¦

The image of Shizuo, the one that he loved, walking away from him was imprinted on his eyelids as they slid close.

And his heart came to a stop.

_Ten year later: The Warehouse._

Shizuo knelt on the cold wet floor, his arms empty. His coat was soaked his blood and tears. He was breathing shallowly, so low that it was if he wasn't breathing at all. His face was ghostly white as tears streamed down one side of his face, his other eye too ruined to create tears.

The other Izaya, the only one that was left in this time, watched him with a familiar smirk on his face. He wasn't fazed by the attack on his human counterpart. He actually found it quite amusing. He loved the defeated look on Shizuo's face. It was almost too good. That golden eye blank and devastated.

He wanted Shizuo to suffer.

"He's gone forever Shizuo. You deserve this." He whispered, his smirk stretching to a grin that made him look even more inhuman.

Shizuo looked up at him. "â€¦why?" He whispered brokenly.

Izaya gave out a manic laugh. "Why? You're asking why?" He walked over to Shizuo and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling it up so the blonde's neck strained. "You know why. You let them take me. You looked me straight in the eye and left me to die." His voice dripped venom. He released Shizuo and let him fall to the ground. He spun around, his arms out around him. "This-" his voice had changed gleeful. "-is all your doing. If you'd have stopped them I wouldn't be who I am today."

Shizuo looked up at this. His eye was wide with terror.

"oho, are you only just realising what my past self has gone back to?" Izaya laughed.

"He's deadâ€¦why aren't you disappearing? This whole reality should be dissolving." Shizuo uttered.

The vampire smirked. "This is just too good. Dead? Don't make me laugh. Do you think I'd invite you up here if I hadn't already made arrangements?" He ran a thumb across his lips slowly. "I was tempted to bite him myself but that would surely cause all sorts of problems. So I slipped a little of Arisa's blood down his throat. It'll react perfectly with her blood that's already in his system." He purred.

Shizuo's hands shook as he stared at the blood on his hands. He had stabbed Izaya, twisted the blade into his gut, hoping to kill the raven and avert this terrible future but insteadâ€¦.he'd helped it along.

"I wonderâ€¦" Izaya pondered. "â€¦What will happen next? We merely had a mutual hatred that I mistook as a twisted sort of friendship when you left me the first time but this timeâ€¦oh this timeâ€¦" He laughed. "â€¦the love you gave him will make him even more terrifying than me. _That betrayal._ Maybe I'll take more than your eye this time."

Shizuo's body was still shaking but this time for an entirely different reason. He felt like being sick. He did this. He did this to the one person that he had ever loved and the evidence stood in front of him smirking. He wished â€“ god he wished â€“ with all his might that he could change it. That he could save Izaya. That none of this was true. He glanced at Celty's head out the corner of his eye, pulling his gun from his pocket in flash. He didn't hesitate in shooting Izaya through the chest, narrowly missing the heart.

The vampire roared in pain as the silver burned a hole through his skin. Izaya hissed extending his claws and gouging the flesh of his chest as he ripped the bullet from the wound and threw it away from him.

But it was too late. In those precious seconds that Izaya had been furiously mutilating his own body, Shizuo had sprinted across the room. The head was in his hands. He looked down at the dormant Dullahan and spoke to her. "Please Celty, please. Send me to himâ€¦please." He sobbed.

The eye's twitched.

Shizuo heard a violent scream of his name behind him.

A blue light flashedâ€¦and Izaya was left standing alone in his warehouse, blood caking his nails and his one beautiful face contorted into the beast that lurked under his skin.

** The Past **

Shizuo found himself being hurdled through time, he saw flashes of the past go by like home movies. It was as if he was moving through a tunnel at warp speed. The images blurred, making him dizzy. Is this what time travel felt like? Like his inside's wanted to be on the outside and vice-versa. It was not a pleasant experience.

When it suddenly came to a standstill, Shizuo was thrown out of the tunnel. He hit the ground, rolling again and again. He felt the gravel bite into his hands, he was thankful that he was wearing his heaviest coat as it cushioned most of the impact. When it all finally came to a stop, Shizuo was on his back staring at the cloudy sky.

Sound infiltrated his ears, cars and people could be heard shouting their way through the city. Shizuo's eye widened as he sat up, clutching his spinning head. He couldn't help but roll to his side, getting on his hands and knees as he emptied out his stomach onto the pavement below. He took deep breaths, smelling vile and exhausts fumes. He sat back and away from the vomit. Slowly getting to his feet, he supported his weight by clawing at the wall. He put a hand to his head as he tried to steady his vision.

"Ugh, I hate time travel." He moaned as he spat onto the floor to rid the disgusting taste from his mouth.

"Hey? You okay?" A male voice said from behind him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"â€¦Shit! You're covered in bloodâ€¦.heyâ€¦.that smellâ€¦" The voice said, Shizuo heard the vague sound of sniffing and turned fast, his gun out and pointing at the newcomer. He had suspected a vampire but what he had come face to face with wasâ€¦himself.

The younger blonde in the bartender suit looked down at the gun and growled. He whipped off his sunglasses and placed them in his top pocket. "I ask if you're okay and you point a gun at me. You must be new around here."

The older man lowered the gun suddenly. "Sorry, my reflexes kicked in." He explained as he stared at his younger self. The bartender raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"who's blood is that?" Shizuo nodded at his coat.

The elder man adjusted his eyepatch which had become loose during his fall out of the time portal. The younger Shizuo's question was ignored. "What's the date today?"

Shizuo gave the suspicious blonde a weary look. He was covered in blood and his face looked somewhat familiar. "It's august 27th"

The older blonde suddenly looked alarmed. "You're joking. Whenâ€¦when was the last time you saw Izaya?" He asked, stuttering at the start.

"Who the fuck are you? And who's blood is that, you bastard?" Shizuo growled.

"Answer the question!" the older man roared, grabbing onto Shizuo's shoulders in desperation.

"Get the fuck off me!" Shizuo said as he shrugged the older male off him. "What is it to you where the damn flea is?"

"2 weeks ago. On the 13th of August. Did a gang take him?" He asked. It sounded to Shizuo as if the older man was pleading for him to prove him wrong. Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but knowing that little insect he's already planning his revenge on me."

The older man looked furious. As if the ropes on his control had suddenly been cut loose.

"I have to find him. Shit, two weeks. I hopeâ€¦oh god." He moaned. "You have to help me, you have to help me save him."

Shizuo gave out a huge laugh at the older man's expense. "Help you find Izaya. Not bloody likely. He's better of where he fucking is."

"You don't understand but you will and then it'll be too late. You have to come now." He ordered.

"Fuck off. I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard. Let alone to go find that insect."

"Listen to me you stupid child!" The blonde with the eye patch growled as he held onto the shoulders of his former self with a little too much power. "He's disappeared and you'll be happy for a while. You'll live a half normal life but then they attack. The vampires."

The younger Shizuo looked at this man with a disbelieving stare. This had to be a set-up, what this man was saying was ridiculous. Was he drunk? At this time in the day? If it wasn't for this stranger's absurd strength he would have alreadyâ€¦wellâ€¦why couldn't he break his hold? This man was strong, as strong as he was, most likely stronger and he was speaking with his voice. Though a little deeper.

"Vampire's aren't real, old man." Shizuo glared at him. "Izaya put you up to his. I know he did the fucking disgusting bastard!"

The young blonde didn't see it coming as the older man punched him with all of his might, as his face contorted in rage. Young-Shizuo was sent flying into the wall at the back of him, slumping to the cold hard ground.

Shizuo noticed a strange coppery taste in his mouth, realising that he was bleeding from somewhere. He didn't have a chance to get up at the other Shizuo loomed above his, grabbed his shirt and hauling him up only to slam his against the wall.

"Guhh-" Shizuo chocked.

"I've wanted to go back in time and punch some sense into myself for years!" Eye-patch Shizuo grunted. "Now this is your last warning, listen to me."

Shizuo had gone silent as he stared at the man with wide eyes. This manâ€¦the look of rage. He had seen it in the mirror countless times. "Who are you?" Shizuo spat out a little blood.

The eyepatch wearing man blinked at him in confusion. "It's obvious isn't it? I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. You, from ten years from now."

Shizuo looked over the man. _Time travel? Is that even possible._ Buy Shizuo had learned from years of living in Ikebukuro that anything seemed to be possible here. This man standing in front of him resembled his father but there were also little bits of his mother in him. The colour of his eye, the point of his nose and the unruly hairstyle. With the strength that Shizuo had witnessed first hand and the temper. _This manâ€¦this is what he grew up to be?_

"The vampires will attack in a few months' time, drawn by their new master. It's our fault." The man with the eyepatch frowned. "All this time I regretted letting him be taken by that gang. The look he gave me, That heartbroken look. When he came to my timeâ€¦.i thought it was a miracle. That he'd forgotten. I didn't know that it hadn't even come to pass yet."

The man in the bartender suit was silent. He had witnessed that look only days ago, Izaya had looked as if he had been betrayed but Shizuo knew the flea could handle himself, right?

"They've taken him and I need you to help me find him." The older man offered a hand to help his former self up.

"Tch." Shizuo wacked the hand away from him and lent against the wall as he started to light up a cigarette. "Fine, I'll help look for him. I do feel a little guilty and being guilty for ten years had made me into a mad man."

Older Shizuo shook his head with a small mirthless laugh. "I don't only feel guilt. I hope you never have to comprehend what I feel. I hate myself more that I've even hated anything. You're hate for Izaya would feel like a butterfly caresses compared to this."

Shizuo stared at the man's sad smile. "What do I call you then? I can't call you Shizuo. It'll sound like I'm referring to myself in third person."

The older man looked thoughtful. "You can call me by my code name. Tsugaru."

"Code name? What the fuck do I need that for in the future?"

Tsugaru, Formerly Shizuo, smirked. "You don't think we just sit on our arses all day whilst the world is going to pot, do you? It's for the resistance, against vampires."

"â€¦right."

"Now get up. I want to find Izaya as soon as possible. I don't want him to be alone a minute more than he has too." Tsugaru said sternly and grabbed Shizuo by the shirt, pulling him into a standing position.

Shizuo tugged away and glared at his older-self. _What's so important about Izaya anyway?_


	5. Part 5

**_A hidden room: Shibuya_ **

The room was circular and large. There were no corners to hide in, there was nowhere to escape the oncoming light as the sun slowly moved around the wall. The sun glinted off the many silver ornaments that hung on the walls. Crosses; wooden, plastic and silver of all different sizes. There was no escape from these either. The door had no handle on the inside, but I didn't matter, he couldn't get close to it anyway for that is where the biggest cross hung.

Silver chains were wrapped around blackened wrists. He could no longer feel the burn from the silver touching his skin, he was too damaged, his regenerative powers no longer working on this particular part of his body.

His arms were littered with tiny little round burn marks, some bigger than others, where matches had been dropped on him. His chest had a large red mark across it, holy water having burned away the first few layers of skin. Older scars were also visible among the raw ones, evidence that this torture had been going on for weeks.

A rope was tied around his neck, connecting to the shackles on his feet so that he could not stand, only crawl. He was pale, paler than he had been in life, so pale that his skin almost shone like moonlight. His hair was as dark as the nights sky and covered those red eyes that now stared hopelessly at the advancing sun. He wondered if should move today, crawl away from the sun till his shirtless back was up against the crosses again. He just moved from one pain to another. Or maybe he should let the sun take him.

No.

He knew he would never do that. He wanted to see his captives suffer. He wanted to bath in their blood as they screamed for _him_ to stop. He wanted to drink from them, change them into what he was and lock them in this room for all eternity, slowly bringing in _their_ friends when he knew they were the hungriest.

Izaya's eyes flashed crimson under his raven hair. They'd pushed his body to the absolute limit, he couldn't fall further than he already had. All there was to do now was to crawl his way back out of the stinking hole they had shoved him under.

And when he didâ€¦he's show them what a true monster looked like.

** The Hunt **

Shizuo's small apartment had been transformed into base of sorts. His living room had been taken over my maps and papers. Not to mention the strings that connected cases and reports to the map. It all looked very complicated. Most of them were hand written and whilst the handwriting matched him own he knew that he was not the one that had written them. His future self was smart, so smart that Shizuo had to wonder if they really were the same person.

Stickers littered the map, they were in some kind of order that Shizuo didn't understand. The older Shizuo, Tsugaru as he now called him, had explained that the red stickers were places that he and Shinra had searched in the future, where there had been no sight of Izaya. The blue stickers indicated places that known 'blood letters' had been. Green, if Shizuo remembered correctly, were the places that people had been going missing from. Tsugaru suspected that they were either human traffickers or the gang kidnapping people to feed to Izaya. The yellowâ€¦Shizuo knew that one. It was places that he and his future-self had already searched. The majority of stickers were that bright yellow.

It had been two weeks.

As time passed for Shizuo he became as anxious to find Izaya as Tsugaru. He found that whenever they got news of Izaya's possible location he would become determined and his heart started to beat wildlyâ€¦only for it to be crushed with disappointment. Tsugaru didn't take it much better; his actions were starting to become desperate. He had destroyed the last building they had come across. Tsugaru had almost killed a man that had claimed to have information about Izaya only for it to be a set up to attack the blonde. Shizuo had to knock Tsugaru out to stop him. Of courseâ€¦Shizuo didn't leave their ambush standing; he suspected that a few of them would be in the hospital for the foreseeable future.

Tsugaru put another green sticker down on the map, bringing Shizuo out of his reminiscing. The older man sighed and put his head in his hands.

"If we find him-"

" **When**." Tsugaru interrupted.

Shizuo sighed. " _When_ we find himâ€¦what do you expect will happen? We've been looking for a vampire, right? Is heâ€¦?"

Tsugaru looked over at Shizuo and twined his fingers together. "Izaya tried to kill himself. To stop my future from becoming yours." He bit his lip. "He didn't die. Izaya's other self was too calm about it. He did something before I got to the warehouse that night."

"It shouldn't be possible to change himself though."

Tsugaru nodded. "That's what I reasonedâ€¦ but he didn't have to inject his own blood. He could have easily used another vampire's. This was all a game to him. He knew how he'd react. He knew that the past version would try to end it." There was a pregnant pause. "He did it to cause me pain. To watch my reaction as I realised I'd set the future in motion once again."

It was silent after that. Shizuo didn't know what to say. He knew talking about matters of the future upset Tsugaru. The older man had told him over and over that the future didn't matter because he would not let it come to pass. Shizuo decided to break the silence.

"Do you want another coffee?" Shizuo asked him.

The eyepatch wearing man simply nodded. So Shizuo went about his way, making coffee for the both of them. Whilst he waited for the kettle to boil he looked over the blondes shoulder, minding that he didn't catch on any strings or knock over all papers. He looked down at the map when a sudden frown was caught on his face. He pointed to a black spot on the map that hadn't been there very long.

"What's that?"

Tsugaru looked to where Shizuo had pointed. "Oh, as far as we could tell it was vampire hunters. Me and Celty found a vampire in a basement room. There were remnants of other vampire in the room too. The hunters were probably killed and the vampires having no way of escaping were forced to eat each other." Shizuo shuddered. "The one we found wasâ€¦feral. Starving a vampire doesn't kill them; it just sends them insane with blood lust."

Shizuo swallowed. " If they're other vampire huntersâ€¦can't we get help from them? They may know something."

Tsugaru frowned. He had told Shizuo that they couldn't involve any outsiders, with included everyone but them. Though having information from fellow vampire hunters would come in use. He knew of some groups that had been hunting before Japan had been decimated. If this group had been running before the epidemic they might have some valuable information.

If they had a vampireâ€¦they could track down their master. If Izaya was their master yet, Tsugaru had no idea how that even worked. They hadn't managed to find any vampires yet, they kept themselves hidden well. It really did a number on the world when Izaya brought them out of hiding.

"It's worth a shot. Get kitted out, we're moving as soon as night falls." Tsugaru ordered.

The kit that Tsugaru was talking about included a full black outfit much like the one that Tsugaru had appeared and a long black coat that kept all his weapons hidden. Shizuo didn't think he needed any of these elaborate weapons, silver bullets and liquid silver, when he had his strength but according to Tsugaru it was that attitude that caused him to lose his eye.

**Shibuya: Izaya**

The room was cold, the sun going behind the clouds and disappearing altogether for another day. Izaya was still here, still locked in his room with no way out. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, having had another cup of blood forced down his throat. It was a new way of torture. One that Izaya hadn't been privy to, it came as a surprise.

They had brought him a thimble of blood, this was an ordinary occurrence. Just enough blood to keep things interesting for them, they wanted to see what the effects of feeding did to a vampire. But that soon became boring for them. A week ago they had given his a thimble of blood, but little did he know that it was been laced with holy water. It burned his throat as it went down, had him gurgling and screaming as he tried to spit the burning acid out of his mouth.

They found it quite amusing. Now he couldn't even drink a thimble of blood without the pain to accompany it.

Today they had brought his a larger glass. There was no holy water spike; no instead they had decided that a pure silver goblet would be adequate. Izaya lips were burned from where it was forced against him; he had clamped his mouth shut, the blood trailing down his chin. It burned as it fell. They left soon after their fun, leaving Izaya lying on the flood, covered in human blood. Whose, he did not know.

Night had come, Izaya moved further into the centre of the room and away from the crosses. The pain from today's treatment was slowly dulling as the moon came into the sky. He could feel himself becoming stronger due to the lack of sun. He closed his eyes, looking as if he was about to fall asleep, though he did not. He was waiting, waiting for one of his captives to fall asleep.

Izaya had found powers that he never knew possible over the last month. He was weak and unsteady but he knew what to do. The other Him had been able to access illusions that altered his senses but Izaya wasn't quite there yet. The best he could manage was entering a person's dreams when they were most vulnerable, whispering to them. Telling them to come closer, come and open the door, come and let him out. They were just suggestions, they hardly carried any power but Izaya knew that eventually he would pick away at their subconscious so much that they would be his puppetsâ€¦and when that happened.

A manic grin found its way onto Izaya's pale face.

Outside the room, the group had grown. It was no longer just the teens that had originally kidnapped Izaya. Four others had been added to the group. One, was very much familiar.

The woman in the white lab coat flicked her dark hair over her shoulder.

"You have a specimen for me and you want _how_ much?" She asked snidely.

The teen leaned back in his chair, watching the woman with a grin. "You'll pay for this one. He's totally worth it."

"How so?" She asked.

" It'll get you back in with that company of yours."

The dark haired woman cocked her head to the side. "I'm listening."

The teen swirled around on his chair, bring out a laptop and pressing a button. The woman leant forwards and looked down at the footage he was showing her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the recognised the 'star' of their little movie. The cocky grin was wiped off his face when they poured what looked like water over the man. Steam and screams filled the air. The scientist watched with disinterest till the smog cleared and her ex-boss was snarling at his attacker.

"So you poured acid on him. I've been slipping poison into his tea for the past year, what's the big deal." She shrugged.

The teen laughed. "That wasn't acid. It was mineral water, blessed by a victor!"

Namie flipped her hair back and laughed. "Are you telling me you poured holy water on him and it burned?" She shrugged. "I'm not even surprised." Though she was quite interested, she didn't let that show.

"It's not just that. Silver and crosses too. He drinks blood! We ripped out one of his fangs and it grew back. We shoved a burning hot poker through his eye and it regenerated!" The teen exclaimed. "The sun burns him too. His blood evaporates into thin air when it hits human skin and he has no pulse. He'd dead but he isn't"

Namie looked down at the camera again, a small smile on her face. "So, he's a vampire. Is that it?"

The teen nodded. "We didn't bring him in like this. He had a knife wound, he died and everything. Thenâ€¦he wasn't dead. He killed Natsu, drank him dry."

Namie smirked. "Hmm, this is all very interesting. I'll supply you with your cash and the equipment you need as well as a few personnel. Consider yourself on the pay check." She pointed at the screen. "But keep our little chat a secret from him. he might try and win me over if you tell him. Appeal to my good side. We are old friends after all."

The teen nodded rapidly. Not knocking that the reason Namie had asked that little favour is because she didn't want her name to be dropped when Izaya got loose and she had no doubts that he would. When that happened, these sorry excuses for humans would be brutally murdered. But she didn't care about that, the research she'd got out of this is all she needed.

"I'll be back at the end of the week. Get me a blood sample, will you. Oh, and shove some rosary beads down his throat for me." She laughed as she walked away, followed by her entourage.

The teen leader couldn't help but laugh to himself as he thought about what a good deal he had just made. Little did he know that it would be his undoing.

**Tsugaru and Shizuo : Outside Ikebukuro city limits.**

Shizuo had his arms around Tsugaru's waist as they speed down the intersection on their way to Shibuya. Tsugaru had brought the motorbike that they were riding on home one night. Shizuo didn't know where he got the money to pay for it and he didn't ask either. He didn't know where Tsugaru got a lot of his things, equipment, money, clothingâ€¦they all seemed to come out of nowhere.

It was a shot ride to Shibuya, Tsugaru going at top speeds because he knew that it either of they were in a collision the bike would be the only thing damaged.

The motorbike came to a slow stop. Tsugaru took off his helmet and looked back at Shizuo. "This is the place." He said as he pointed to an ordinary looking two story house. They were in the suburbs and everything looked normal.

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks tooâ€¦niceâ€¦" Shizuo said as he removed his own helmet.

"It won't look like this in a few years, trust me." Tsugaru got off the bike, followed by Shizuo. "When we came to this place in the future it looked like a battle had been waged here. The houses around here were totally decimated."

Shizuo's eyes widened. He could easily imagine that kind of destruction, having caused a lot of it in Ikebukuro but for his future self to describe it like that it must have been totalled.

Tsugaru placed his helmet on the bike and started to walk towards the house. Looking back at Shizuo silently with a look that said 'are you coming or what?'. Shizuo followed Tsugaru up the mundane path and waited behind Tsugaru as he knocked on the door.

They heard nothing at first till there was a sudden scuffle and the door was opened. A harried looking teen, about the same height as Shizuo answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked politely.

"I hope you can. Are your parents in?" Tsugaru asked.

The teen blinked and shook his head. "Ah, no. I live here with my friends."

Tsugaru nodded. It was not unlike vampire hunters to live without family as that was usually the way that they had gotten into the business. Tsugaru pulled down his collar to show the sliver cross that was hung around his neck. "May we come in? I have something to discuss of a sensitive manner."

Shizuo till couldn't get over how smooth his future self was. The teen's eyes glances at the cross and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not inviting you in." The teen said and moved to the side.

Tsugaru grinned. "Oh, excellent. We're on the same page then." Tsugaru walked over the threshold. "satisfied?" He asked the teen.

The teen nodded and narrowed his eyes at Shizuo. "Are you two brothers?" He asked. Shizuo followed in after Tsugaru.

"Yes, I'm Tsugaru and this is Tsukishima." Shizuo's head jerked to the side at his new name but he didn't say anything.

The teen looked vaguely familiar but he just couldn't place him. Another teen walked around the corner then. "Who the hell are you?" He asked his a snarl. "What are you doing letting strangers in, Kei?"

"No need to be weary of us. We're friends." Tsugaru said calmly. Whilst Shizuo's eye twitched at the kids attitude. "We're in the sameâ€¦tradeâ€¦as you." Tsugaru picked his words carefully.

"Trade?" The newcomer narrowed his eyes.

"They know about vampires." Kei told his friend.

The other teen's eyes widened and his face set into a cold mask. "What do you want?" He asked guardedly.

"We're actually after a little information. Hunter to Hunter." Tsugaru smiled. "we want to know if you've noticed anything suspicious lately. Maybe a new power?"

Shizuo's head cocked to the side. This kid looked familiar too.

"We don't know nothing about any new power." The kid's answered in slang. Tsugaru nodded. They weren't going to get anything out of these kids. They didn't trust them, which Tsugaru didn't blame them. He fished out a card and handed it to the teen.

"If you hear anything give me a call. Something big is coming. I wouldn't want you to be caught offgaurd."

Ah, yes, the scaring tactic. When Tsugaru didn't get what he wanted to resulted to psychological taunts.

The teen gulped and ushered them out the door. "Sure we'll call."

Shizuo was being pushed out the door when he heard something. Maybe he'd been hearing it all along, like a little buzzing in his ears. He looked to Tsugaru with confusion. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

Tsugaru frowned. "No, what?"

"I don't know." The door was shut behind them with a bang.

"wel-"

"Wait!" Shizuo shushed his older self. "It's like whispering." He listened harder. Tsugaru cocked his head to the side and tried to listen too.

" _Open the door. Come down the steps and open the door. You can do it. I know you can."_ The voice was saying softly.

"What the hell is that?" Shizuo asked as the voice continued.

Tsugaru clapped hands over Shizuo's ears. This eyes were wide. He mouthed 'Vampire' to Shizuo. Shizuo pulled the hands away from his head. "It's coming from inside. They've got a vampire in there. Its trapped."

"They're hunters. They'll probably using it to track others. Drawn them in."

Shizuo shook his head again. " _Let me out. It's be fun, ne."_

Shizuo's throat went dry, his heart suddenly sped up and his face went blank in shock. He recognised those teens. He recognises that voice.

"It's Izaya." He said softly. Tsugaru's eyes widened and the next thing he knew Tsugaru was kicking down the front door that they had just walked out of.

** Disappearing Timeline **

The door burst open, the hinges giving way in a screech as the wood burst from the frame. Splinters flew into the air and bashed against walls as the door dropped to the floor. The teen that had been standing in the hallway at the time had been knocked off his feet by the blow. He lay crumbled near the doorway.

The blonde stepped through the doorway, his eyes ablaze and the darkness seemed to congregate around him. Kei ran into the room and saw the blonde standing there looking every bit like a demon. He couldn't stop the gasp of terror that slipped through his mouth as Tsugaru walked forwards.

The teen backed up, looked at his fallen friend as Tsugaru simply stepped over him, and ran. But that didn't help him. Tsugaru grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, spinning him around and pinning the younger male to the wall.

"Where is he?" Tsugaru said in an icy calm voice. The teen gulped, looking into those molten gold eyes and feeling the intent to kill roll off him.

Kei felt a warm trickle flow down his leg. He had urinated.

Tsugaru's grip on the teen tightened. "Fucking talk!" He punctuated his snarl with a violent shake.

The teen spluttered and cried. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shizuo walked through the wreckage, his future-self was holding a teen against the door and another was on the floor unconscious. Shizuo stepped over him with a look of disgust on his face.

"Tsugaru didn't you say something about a basement?" Shizuo inquired.

Tsugaru's eyes darkened in fury. If Izaya was in that room, god help these teens. Tsugaru forced Kei off the wall and in front of him, making the boy walk forwards, Kei tried not to trip. Shizuo followed behind.

"What the fuck was the noise?" Another teen appeared out of the room in front. It was the same kid that had come to check on Kei earlier. The same kid that had just been in a meeting with Namie. He held a syringe of blood in his hand.

"Y-yuu-t-to." Kei stuttered as he was manhandled.

Yuuto's eyes widened in shock as he saw the smashed door, he dug into his pockets and brought out a gun. Holding the gun in one hand and the syringe into another he shouted. "Fuckin' back up! I'll shoot you!"

Tsugaru laughed. "Lets hope you're a good shot because getting shot just make me angrier." The grip on Kei's arm tightened, a snapping sound echoed in the small hallway. Kei screamed in pain. A shot was fired.

The bullet sped through the air, going straight past Tsugaru and hitting Shizuo in the arm. The younger man grunted and frowned as he felt a dribble of blood ooze down his arm, socking his jacket.

Kei fell to the floor was Tsugaru dropped him, He'd passed out. Tsugaru lip curled into a smirk as he advanced on the other teen.

He ripped the gun from Yuuto's hands and threw it across the room. "My guide just passed out." He said as he grabbed the front of Yuuto's jacket, pulling him close. "Where's the vampire?" Tsugaru asked quietly.

Yuuto's eyes narrowed, he hid his fear of Tsugaru under a mask. He laughed in the blonde's face. "What vampire." He spat.

Tsugaru's eye twitched as he glared at the boy. "I gave you a chance. Just remember that."

Shizuo had removed his coat, ripping the arm off his blooded shirt and making a make-shift bandage out of the cotton. He tied it tighter, one hand pulling the knot whilst his teeth gripped the other end. He could hardly feel any pain coming from the bullet wound. It was just a little irritating. He watched as Tsugaru pulled his new hostage down a corridor, obviously knowing where he was going as the teen struggled in his hold.

He saw a glint of silver in the boys hand and was about to call out to Tsugaru but the blonde hunter had already noticed. Bending the teens wrist back and snapping the bone. Yuuko didn't cry out in pain like he expected, the teen bit his lip to keep in the scream. Blood now pouring down his face.

Shizuo followed behind them, stepping over Kei.

Tsugaru led them through the house with familiarity, opening a door at the end of the hall and shoving Yuuto down the stairs.

"You fucking bastards! You'll pay for this. I'll shit you up!" Yuuto snarled as Tsugaru pushed him along.

"That depends if you live through the night." Tsugaru's voice was quiet and teasing, sardonic.

Shizuo descended the stairs after them and was surprised to see another door in the basement. The few basements that he had been in as a child just had the one door leading to upstairs. It was cold down here and Shizuo couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

Tsugaru stood at the door, chains were wrapped around the handle and it was bolted shut with four different locks. "What are you trying to keep in?" Tsugaru asked. The door was metal. "Open it."

Yuuto laughed. "Fuck you." Tsugaru shoved him into the door and with one hand he pulled on the chains. "As if that'll work, you twat. It's solid metal" Yuuto grunted, his face pressed into the wall.

Shizuo walked forwards. "Here." He said. Tsugaru stepped aside and let his younger-self wrap his hands around the thick chains. Shizuo grunted, feeling blood gush from his arm because of the strain.

A screech sounded as the metal broke apart in his hands, cutting him slightly. Yutto's eyes widened.

"You were saying?" Shizuo asked him as he unbolted the door, his hand rested on the door handle. Yutto simply glared. "Tsugaru, if he's not in hereâ€¦" Shizuo trailed off.

Tsugaru gave him an exasperated glare. "Just open the damn door."

Shizuo did as he was told, pulling the handle down and pushing the door open. The room inside was pitch black. The little light that came through the door only lit up the first few meters and the surrounding walls. Shizuo's heart plummeted as he viewed the walls decorated by crosses.

"what the fuck is this?" he breathed out.

Tsugaru shoved Yuuto through the door. "Light switch, now." He demanded.

Shizuo felt around the walls and finally found it.

He flipped the switch and as light flooded the room and they could finally see the atrocity that awaited them, a switch was flicked in Tsugaru too.

"â€¦.my godâ€¦." Shizuo breathed out. His heart had stopped, his breath had escaped him and his blood had ran cold. His hand stayed on the switch, he was frozen to the spot because in the middle of the room lay a small figure.

He distantly heard the sound of crashing and barley registered Tsugaru throwing Yuuto to the ground. Tsugaru started to beat into the younger man but Shizuo's eyes were drawn to the man in the middle of the room.

Izaya was lying in the foetal position, died blood around him and discarded match sticks littered the floor. His arms were shackled together with silver chains, the wrists black and smoking slightly. Another chain was tied around his neck and feet, making sure that he couldn't raise his head too much. Izaya's blood was covered in wounds. Shizuo had never seen anything like it. The redness against the pale skin was so vivid.

Izaya raised his head at the noise that had entered his cell. He smelt something sweet and untainted. Blood, the place was filled with the tangy scent. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the blonde man staring back at him. There was no recognition in those eyes, they were dead to the world.

Shizuo felt bile rise in his throat. He tried to keep it down but a glance at Tsugaru had him emptying the contents of his stomach onto the stone floor.

The teen in Tsugaru's hands was no longer recognisable. His face was bloody and broken, the teen no longer fought the older blonde, his arms lying limply at his side. Tsugaru didn't register any of this, he just kept on punching. The beast inside him roaring in anger.

Yuuto was most certainly dead. Shizuo could only hear a mushing sound coming from body as Tsugaru's fist continued it's assault.

"Tsugaru." Shizuo said as he walked towards the man. Tsugaru didn't stop. "Tsugaru!" He called louder, grabbing the man's shoulder only to be shoved back. "SHIZUO!" Shizuo called his own name. "Izaya needs you! You have to stop." He pulled the man back.

The blonde breathed heavily. Looking down at the mess he had made of the teen with distant eyes. Blood was pooling around him, drenching his clothes. He stood up and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, whipping his hands with finality. He pulled out the syringe and plunged it into the teen's heart, he emptied the vial.

"There. No dying for you. I have a much slower punishment in mind."

He walked away, leaving Shizuo to stare down as the wounds on the teen's face started to close. Shizuo's mouth was dry and tasted disgusting. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, he couldn't believe what his future-self had done. All for Izaya.

Shizuo turned away from the broken body and watched as Tsugaru dropped to his knees in front of Izaya. He started to break away the chains around the vampire's neck and feet, his hands were next. He moved so quickly that Shizuo hadn't seen it happen. Izaya's hands were gripping Tsugaru's shoulders and his mouth was on his neck. Shizuo's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

Izaya was biting him.

Shizuo was about to step in when the older man only pulled Izaya closer, a hand on the back of his head, slowly running fingers through hair. "Take as much as you need." He said softly, lovingly.

Shizuo was rooted to the spot by the tone that had left the future-Shizuo's mouth. It was so tender, he was sure he had never sounded like that in his life.

Tsugaru clenched his teeth in pain as Izaya continued to draw blood but he didn't stop the smaller man, he just rubbed his back and arms gently. "Izayaâ€¦not too much." Tsugaru breathed out.

The fangs in his neck retracted and the dark haired man pulled away. He was sitting entirely in Tsugaru's lap. He looked at the blonde through questioning eyes, as if he couldn't believe that he was here. Izaya raised shaking hands to the blonde's face and started to run his hands all over him, mapping him out with touch. "If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up." Izaya said. His voice, though disused, was musical and soft.

"It's not a dream, Izaya. I'm really here. I spent so long looking for you." Tsugaru smiled, his own hands moving over Izaya's face. Izaya leaned into the touch.

"I knew you'd come. I knew you'd come for me." Izaya said as he threw himself into the blonde's arms. Tsugaru felt Izaya shake in his arms as the smaller man started to sob silently.

Tsugaru let out a sigh of relief. He'd made it. He had made it in time, he was sure of it. The man in his arms was still Izaya. He wasn't the deranged monster in the future. Though that had him wondering just how long the other Izaya was down here for. He didn't want to think of it. He just wrapped his arms around the raven and enveloped him in the heat of his body.

Shizuo had no idea what he was seeing but it made him feel funny. He didn't know what the emotion was but he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing his other self so close to Izaya. He didn't like that Izaya was gripping onto the other with so much power. He didn't like it.

He gave a short cough to make himself known. Izaya's head whipped over to him, frightened like a startled cat. His eyes widened when he saw Shizuo standing there.

"Shizu-chanâ€¦" Izaya whispered. Tsugaru turned to look at his other self with a knowing smile. He was a little envious that Izaya was now looking at the other Shizuo but he knew it was just a stupid reaction.

"Let's get out of here." Tsugaru said as took Izaya off his lap and helped him to stand. Izaya's legs were unsteady at first but then he stood tall, as if he hadn't been tied to the floor for a month.

Tsugaru's hand was in Izaya's and he led the smaller man from the room. Izaya looked down at Yuuto as they passed, a smirk wondered onto his face as he smelt his scent on the man. He'd turn soon. "Where are the other two?" Izaya asked.

"Unconscious upstairs."Tsugaru replied.

"Bring them down." Izaya licked his lips.

"I can't let you drink from them, Izaya. I don't want their disgusting blood running through your veins."

"Oh, I'm not going to drink from them. I'll take a leaf from your book, Shizu-chan. Inject my blood and leave them in here."

Tsugaru nodded and took Izaya closer to the walls. He felt the other stiffen against him and a hiss escaped his lips as he was brought out the door. Once through them Izaya almost collapsed. All that pressure had been taken off him at once and he felt so light headed. So light but stronger than he had ever felt before. This was the power of that room. It was a crushing force and now that the weight was lifted he wondered how he had even stood in there.

Shizuo, unbeknownst to him, had felt the change in the air. All his senses were telling him to run, he had to battle with himself to stay. This was the power of a vampire. No. This was all Izaya.

Shizuo shut the door behind him and turned to talk to his companions but when he didâ€¦.

Izaya's arms were wrapped around Tsugaru's neck, Tsugaru's around Izaya's waist. Their lips were pressed together and moving slowly against the others. Their bodies were pressed against each other's, Tsugaru's heart pumping fast as he breathed in Izaya's scent and vice versa. Izaya's tongue asked for entrance and it was granted immediately. Izaya moaned into the kiss.

Shizuo's heart bounced against his chest, as if it was trying to burst out of his ribcage. His voice was lost in the shock but his mouth was open. That feeling from earlier came back with a vengeance and he suddenly knew exactly what it was as he watched Tsugaru's hands all over _his_ Izaya.

Jealousy.

It raged inside him and surged out of him in a shout. "STOP IT!"

The couple pulled away suddenly at the bellow. Tsugaru had a small smile on his face. "Heh, sorry Shizuo."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya complained. "I don't want to stop. I missed you." Izaya clung to him.

Tsugaru patted his hair. "We're making my past-self jealous."

Izaya scoffed. "I don't care."

"Alsoâ€¦my time is up." Tsugaru whispered.

Izaya's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You seem perfectly fine to me."

Tsugaru smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm perfect now you're here with me but that's the whole point." Tsugaru held up his right hand. The top of his fingers were transparent.

Izaya's eyes narrowed, his gaze frantic. "Shizuoâ€¦What's happening to you?" His voice cracking slightly.

"He's disappearingâ€¦" Shizuo spoke for his future self. "He's changed his own timeline." Tsugaru smiled sadly. "You knew this would happen. You could have found Izaya on your own but you dragged me hereâ€¦to show me. To make me see."

"I know how stubborn we can be."

"Shizu-chan. I don't understand." Izaya said anxiously. He clung to Tsugaru's arm tighter. "You can't leave now. You can't!" his voice fearful.

Tsugaru wiped a thump over Izaya's lips as the arm that Izaya was clinging to disappeared. "I don't exist anymore, Izaya. I'm not leaving though. I'll still be here."

"NO!" Izaya bellowed. "He's not you. It's not the same! I won't let you leave me. You can't. Please. Please don't."

Tsugaru glanced over to Shizuo. The younger man stepped forwards and tried to pry Izaya away. Izaya struggled.

"NO! Get off me. Let me go. You're not him. Let me go!" Izaya screamed. Tsugaru was becoming more and more translucent as Izaya was pulled further away. "I'll make that future true! I'll make it happen just to stay with you." Izaya threatened.

Tsugaru smiled. "No you won't. Izaya, go see your sisters. This place is so much brighter than the world of ten years from now."

"Don'tâ€¦" Izaya said brokenly. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, bringing him closer. Tsugaru nodded to him.

"I can't love the other you, Izaya. He did so many terrible things, that future must never come." Tsugaru's whole body was more see-through. It was like looking at a ghost. He was only a fragment. "I'll always love you, Izaya."

"No. No. No. No. No." Izaya repeated over and over again, sobbing. He tried away to break free from Shizuo's hold.

"Izaya, Stop. You need to stop. Do you want this to be his last memory of you? Smile for him. Please, I can't see you like this." Shizuo uttered miserably. This was torture for him.

"He's me, Izaya. We're the same person. " Tsugaru was almost gone.

"I lo-"

"Don't" Tsugaru shook his head. " You don't love me Izaya. You don't even know me. The person you know is holding you in his arms, right now. Turn around Izaya."

The words in Izaya's throat froze. He had fallen in love with the Shizuo ten years from now but that was only because of the Shizuo he knew in his time. If he'd met the future man without meeting the past he was sure that they would have never done the things they had.

"Izayaâ€¦" Shizuo whispered into his hair.

Izaya felt his dead heart flutter at his name. He tore his eyes away from Tsugaru and turned into the younger man's embrace, sobs shaking the whole of his body.

Shizuo's pulled Izaya closer and watched as his future-self smile wistfully. He mouthed 'look after him.' and with thatâ€¦he was gone. Shizuo felt the loss too, Tsugaru had been like an older brother to him. He would miss him but he had gained something much more important.

He looked down at the raven in his arms. He'd protect him with everything that he had. Izaya would never be alone again, he would make sure of that.

** Reverberation  **

That night, Shizuo took Izaya home with him. It was a good two hours after Tsugaru had disappeared that they had finally made a move. Shizuo was shocked with what he had seen tonight, not only the state in which Izaya was in but the fact that he had watched his future-self disappear. It was unsettling for Shizuo but for Izayaâ€¦it was a new form of torture.

He had watched his lover disappear into nothing, watched him disappear and know in his heart that he would never see that version of Shizuo again. He was justâ€¦gone. The time that they had spent together was also gone, the memories they had made were only for Izaya. The younger version of Shizuo would never know about that time. He would never know the anger and worry that had come the night that Izaya had never came home, he would never know the happiness and joy of getting his brother back and he would never know the suffering of that world.

This younger version of Shizuo wasn't the one that Izaya had fallen for so deeply. It was like he was a poor imitation. Izaya wasn't even sure if this version of Shizuo even loved him. The blonde hadn't said anything to him regarding their relationship.

It had already been a month and Izaya had never felt so alone in his life. Shizuo went to work during the day, when Izaya couldn't follow him into the sun, leaving the raven anxious to the next time he would see the blonde. Izaya was afraid that Shizuo would walk out the door and not come back, that something would happen to him at work when Izaya couldn't intervene. When Shizuo returned from work it was always dark, Shizuo would smell of smoke, sweat and sometimes alcohol. Izaya would probably get an hour or two with Shizuo, where Shizuo showered and ate and then the blonde would go to sleep. Izaya was left alone once more.

Feelings of loneliness were an odd thing for Izaya. He had always been perfectly content on his own but now he knew what companionship was like, he couldn't get rid of these feelings.

He missed the other Shizuo so much.

Another day went by with Shizuo at work. The informant lay on the sofa with an arm swung over his eyes. His throat was parched and his fangs were throbbing. He hadn't fed in over a week. Shizuo would normally offer his blood but the blonde had been really tired of late and Izaya hadn't wanted to feed from him.

Izaya head light footsteps coming up the stairs outside the apartment. He sniffed the air lightly and recognised the scent as Shizuo's. He looked to the clock above the TV. It was only 6pm and the bodyguard was home already? Was something wrong? Had something happened?

Izaya sat up in a flash and waited for the blonde to open the door.

"Izaya? I'm home." Shizuo said with a yawn as he walked through the door, closing it quickly to seal the sun away. He took off his shoes and walked into their now joint apartment.

"Shizu-chan? Why are you back so early? Is everything okay?" Izaya asked as he sped towards the blonde, darting to the side of him quicker than Shizuo could blink.

Shizuo looked down at the little raven. His hair was ruffled and he was only wearing boxers and a grey hooded sweatshirt. Shizuo had to stop himself from becoming flustered. Izaya's eyes were full of concern, that was something that Shizuo had slowly been getting used to and each day he found himself liking those little snippets of feeling that the flea was showing him. It had been getting harder and harder each day to keep it from Izaya and today was the breaking point.

Shizuo pulled Izaya into a firm hug. His face in Izaya's soft locks, breathing in his scent. Izaya slowly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's back, unsure of what had come over Shizuo. This was the first time since the day in the basement, that Shizuo had touched him affectionately.

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I know I should be giving you more time but I just can't help myself." Shizuo said into Izaya's hair. He pulled away and rested a hand on Izaya's pale, cold cheek.

Izaya felt the warmth from Shizuo's body flow into him and smiled slightly but with confusion in his eyes. Shizuo smiled softly.

"I thought I could wait until you gave me a sign but I'm really shit at noticing things. It's only been a mouth sinceâ€¦well, you know and I wanted to give you extra time to sort out your feelings for me. To see if you couldâ€¦erm.." Shizuo blushed. "â€¦Love me too."

If Izaya still had a heart that could beat he knew it would be jumping out his chest right now. Izaya couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shizuo blushing so innocently and biting his lip, saying that he loved him. Izaya didn't know what to do or say.

"It's fine." Shizuo said. "You don't need to answer me straight away." Izaya blinked. He had heard this somewhere before. "I just want you to come to me if you need anything."

If Izaya could still blush he had no doubt that his cheeks would be dusted pink. This was the same speech that Shizuo had given him in the future. The hand on his cheek, everything. This Shizuoâ€¦could it be that _His_ Shizuo was right in front of him the whole time and he couldn't see it because he'd locked himself away? Hidden himself in the grief of losing his lover but at the same time pushing him away.

Izaya raised his own hand to cover Shizuo's. "If I told you that I only wanted you for blood and sex would you be alright with that." Izaya asked in a distant voice.

Shizuo bit his lip. An exact mirror of his future self. "No. I'm not alright with itâ€¦but it's a start." A look of absolute determination crossed his eyes. "I'll make you fall in love with me, Izaya. However long it takes, I'll wait."

Izaya closed his eyes and filled his lungs with useless oxygen. "That was a hypothetical question, Shizu-chan. You don't have to wait."

Shizuo blinked in shock. His face turning red. "Izayaâ€¦?"

Izaya opened his eyes and stared into molten pools of gold. "I'm in love with you, Shizu-chan. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

Shizuo quickly pulled Izaya into a strong hug again. A little happy laugh fell from his lips and Izaya could smell salt. "Is Shizu-chan crying?"

Shizuo just gripped him tighter. If Izaya wasn't a vampire he suspected that his would have cracked a few ribs. "Shut up, damn flea. I'm just happy."

Izaya pulled away, Shizuo glazing down at him in confusion before the smaller man connected their lips in a gentle caress. Izaya kept it sweet and short, the most perfect first kiss. As he pulled away he noticed that Shizuo's eyes were closed softly and pink dusted his cheeks. Izaya felt his fangs throb again.

"Shizu-chan. I want to bite you." Izaya whispered the words, his eyes blazing red.

Shizuo smirked down at him and rolled his eyes. "Way to kill the mood." He pulled his shirt collar to the side and leant his neck to the other.

Izaya eyes widened. It was always the inside of the elbow, somewhere that nobody could see. Izaya gulped as he watched the blood flow through the vein, he could hear it moving. "Are you sure?" Izaya asked, his hands already reaching out.

Shizuo took his hand and led him to the sofa, sitting down and pulling Izaya into his lap. He took off his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt. Shizuo raised a hand to Izaya's face and ran his thumb over Izaya lips. "I'm sure." He said.

Izaya needed need to be told again. He leaned down, pressing his body into Shizuo's. One hand entwined in Shizuo's hair whist the other gripped his arm. He could feel every inch of Shizuo pulse under him in anticipation. Izaya lowered his head and lightly licked the skin, teasingly. Shizuo groaned underneath him. This was certainly different form the arm. Izaya's fangs elongated, he lined himself up, getting comfortable again before biting down on Shizuo's neck. He retracted his teeth and let the blood flow freely into his mouth, sucking gently.

Shizuo shifted under his and Izaya suddenly felt something hard pressing into him. He moaned around Shizuo's neck and gulped as the sweet taste of Shizuo ran down his throat. It was hot and sugary just like the treats that Shizuo ate. Izaya couldn't imagine drinking from anyone else. Shizuo was justâ€¦delectable.

Izaya could feel his body warming up, his cheeks becoming red as the blood worked into his system. He rocked his hips unconsciously. Shizuo groaned again as his clothed erection was rubbed; his hands went to Izaya's hips to steady him as the raven took more of his blood. Shizuo could feel himself becoming lightheaded as Izaya took another gulp but didn't get the chance to complain because in that moment Izaya sealed the wound with his saliva and pulled away.

"Thank you for the meal." Izaya said with his trademark smirk in place. He pressed himself into Shizuo again with a grin. A moan slipped from the blonde. "You seemed to have enjoyed that, ne?"

"Izaya-kuuunnn." Shizuo drawled. "Don't tease me."

All the doubts of the past few weeks had been forced out of Izaya's mind. All he could see was the man infront of him. As if seeing him for the first time but knowing him his whole life.

It had been hate at first sightâ€¦but had that only happened because they were both so young. If they had first met when they were comfortable with their sexuality, would it have been different? Izaya couldn't find it in him to care. He had Shizuo now so what was the point in wondering.

"Come on, lets take a shower." Shizuo said as his fingers trailed lightly up Izaya's sides. Said raven smiled coyly.

"Oh, the shower? How kinky of Shizu-chan."

Shizuo laughed and shook his head. He stood up, the raven in his arms. Izaya instinctively wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and his arms went to his shoulders. Shizuo walked them into the bathroom, switching on the light and putting Izaya down. Shizuo turned on the shower and started to strip his bartender uniform.

Izaya licked his lips as the blonde's broad chest was suddenly visible, His muscle's rippling. Shizuo looked down at Izaya and grabbed the edge of his sweatshirt, pulling it above the ravens head, Izaya raised his arms and he was soon left bare too.

Shizuo pulled him closer and started to kiss his neck and collar bone, running his hands all over Izaya's smooth, unblemished body. There wasn't a mark on him that indicated his time in the basement.

Izaya's fingers pulled Shizuo's bleached hair and made the blonde kiss him full on the lips. It was so much different than their earlier kiss. This kiss was full of longing and lust. Their tongues battled against each other, tasting every inch that they could get to. Izaya pulled lightly on Shizuo's hair. He felt the blood that he had taken for Shizuo, flush to his cheeks and somewhere else.

Izaya's deft fingers started to unbuckle Shizuo's belt. Shizuo pulled away for the kiss, breathing heavily. He pulled off his trousers, along with his boxers and did the same to Izaya. He then pulled the raven into the heat of the shower.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Shizuo asked him.

Izaya smirked up at him. "I think it's a little too late for that."

The hot water poured down over their heads and naked bodies as they kissed, the hot water causing Izaya's body to balance at a somewhat human temperature. Izaya was reminded of his time in a shower not too long ago and he couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as he was lifted off his feet and pressed into the tiled wall.

Shizuo nipped at his neck with sharp bites. If Izaya was human he was sure the skin would be broken. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and started to press down on the blonde, moving back and forth teasingly. Shizuo groaned and started to attack Izaya's mouth with open sloppy kisses that bit at his lips and left the raven's head fuzzy.

He wanted more of Shizuo, he wanted to consume the blonde and monopolise him. Izaya felt his fangs start to throb again. He wanted to bite Shizuo and make him his forever. Izaya pulled away and moaned out loud. He couldn't do that, not yet anyway. He wanted Shizuo to want to be changed. He wanted him to need that.

"what did I say about teasing, Flea?" The blonde whispered as his hips jerk against the smaller mans. Izaya grinned as his old nickname came out.

"I don't know, Shizu-chan. You're taking it so slowly that I forget." Izaya smirked back.

Shizuo raised an eye brow and reached a hand between the two of them, suddenly wrapped his warm soft hand around Izaya and giving him a harsh pump. Izaya through the head back and groaned.

"Ung, so mean, Shizu-chan." He breathed out.

Shizuo grinned and started to pump the raven in a mismatched rhythm, which had Izaya groaning and panting the others name.

"Shizu-ahh. Ohhh, pleaseâ€¦.stop teasing." Izaya moaned out as Shizuo's thump rubbed over his slit. Izaya had started to thrust against the hand that was wrapped around him, bouncing in the blonde's hold.

Shizuo could feel his heart pumping against his chest as he glazed down at Izaya, his hair covering his lidded eyes. Shizuo could see a slip of fangs past his ruby red lips as the raven moaned out his name. Izaya had never looked so alluring, so beautiful.

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He took his hand away for Izaya's pulsing cock and pulled izya closer to his so that his chest was flushed against his own. His other hand found its way down to Izaya's hole which was slick with water. He slowly pushed a finger in to the knuckled and started to thrust gently.

Izaya's back arched and another high pitched moan left his mouth. "Shi-zuâ€¦nngghh. More." Then raven demanded lewdly.

Shizuo was more than happy to oblige. Another finger followed the first and then another, till Izaya was panting against his neck and shivering in pleasure.

Shizuo was rock hard by now. He bit his lip to keep in his frustration but he needed Izayaâ€¦now.

Shizuo withdrew his fingers, Izaya moaning in annoyance and loss, till they were replaced by something much bigger and hotter.

Shizuo slowly entered the tight heat, slipping past the muscles that gripped and clung to him. Izaya could feel Shizuo pulsing inside him as the blonde sheathed himself with deliberate slowness. Izaya's fingers gripped Shizuo's wet locks as he moaned into the other ear.

He felt so full, he could hardly take it. It had been so long since he had been touch in this way that his whole body felt like it was on fire. He hadn't felt this warm since he had been human and the first time that Shizuo had touched him.

"Ugh, Izayaâ€¦relax." The blonde said gently as he rubbed a pattern into the raven's back. Izaya did as he was asked and before he knew it the two of them were moving against each other in a slow dance.

Izaya's hips rolled in time with Shizuo's hands as they moved him up and down his length. Izaya's eyes were locked on the blondes, staring into each other as they moved. Love and lust and a myriad of feeling were reflected back at each other.

This was so much different that his time with the older Shizuo. It was so much better. This wasn't just sex and Izaya wasn't doing it for solely selfish reasons. He loved Shizuo and Shizuo loved him back. There was no hesitation, no worries, no doubts. Izaya was exactly where he wanted to be and he couldn't even think of leaving the blonde.

"Ugghhâ€¦.I loveâ€¦love you." Izaya moaned sweetly as he bounced against Shizuo, their rhythm getting faster.

Shizuo smiled happily and drew Izaya into a kiss as he thrust deeply into the lithe male. Izaya screamed silently and came between their bodies, the white substance being washed away by the warm water. Shizuo groaned as Izaya tightened around him and with a final thrust he came into the shuddering heat.

Shizuo hugged Izaya to his body and leant against the wall, his head tucked into Izaya's neck as he tried to sort out his breathing.

"I love you Izaya. More than anything or anyone."

Izaya ran a hand through Shizuo's hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "You better because you aren't getting away now, Shizu-chan." Izaya licked over the bite mark that he had given Shizuo earlier. The blonde shivered slightly. "I've claimed you now. You're mine."

** Epilogue: Coming Home **

The morning came but the room was kept dark. Izaya's head rested on top of Shizuo's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. A small smile was placed on his face and the whole left side of his body was warm from where he had slept on Shizuo all night. He had enjoyed last night immensely but what made it even better was the way that the blonde had picked him up afterwards, dried him and put him to bed. He couldn't help but grow even more attached to the blonde.

The alarm went off in the quiet apartment. Shizuo groaned and fumbled for the alarm on the side table. He ended up swatting half way across the room, smashing it to pieces. Izaya gave out a little chuckle in response.

"Shizu-chan is such a monster."

"Tch, you can talk flea." Shizuo said with a smile on his face, he lifted Izaya's chin and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. When he pulled away Izaya pouted.

Izaya's arms wrapped around the blonde's chest, holding him in place. "You don't have to go to work today." Izaya whined.

"Yes I do. I'll be back at sundown. With a surprise, so make sure you're dressed."

Izaya perked up at that. He sat up in bed and watched as Shizuo get out of bed, totally naked. Izaya licked his lips, seeing the marks that he had made on the blondes perfect body almost made him shudder. "What kind of surprise?" Izaya asked as he crawled to the edge of the bed.

Shizuo pulled on his boxers and trousers. He looked back at Izaya with a raised eyebrow. "It's a surprise, flea."

Izaya pouted again and wrapped himself in the covers, talking in Shizuo scent. When he looked back at Shizuo the blonde was already dressed. Shizuo walked back and gave Izaya a kiss on the forehead. Izaya closed his eyes.

"I'll see you tonight."

"But you haven't had breakfast yet." Izaya called to Shizuo as he started to walk out.

"I'll catch something on the way." Shizuo said as he waved back at Izaya and walked out his apartment.

Izaya rolled over onto his back and sighed. Another day waiting for Shizuo to come home.

Izaya walked around the apartment with his phone in is hand, he was smirking to himself as he tapped away. He had missed the forums and his little humans. Though now he knew first hand that a fair few of those humans were disgusting that deserved to be under him on the food chain. Izaya stopped his tapping and frowned. He hadn't thought about his humans like that before, that wasâ€¦.worrying.

Izaya put it to the back of his mind and continued to gather information. He couldn't rely on Shizuo petty wage forever.

There was a pattern that Izaya was finding as he searched around. Quite a few teens had been disappearing around the area. Izaya wouldn't normally think twice about it but with the information he had gathered in the futureâ€¦something just didn't add up.

Izaya walked over to the window and moved the curtain aside slightly. Light flooded in, Izaya jumped back with a huff. It was too bright for Izaya to even look out the window let alone go outside. Nothing he could do until the sun went down. How boring.

Izaya spent the rest of the day starting rumours and winding up teenagers on the forums. The sun started to go down without Izaya even noticing. He blinked in surprise as he got up quickly and ran to his bedroom, getting dressed and brushing his hair.

Izaya wouldn't say that he was eager for his surpriseâ€¦but he wanted his surprise. He waited on the sofa, his head turned in the direction of the door. Five minutes past, then ten, then twenty and Izaya was starting to get worried. He got up from his seat, grabbed his coat and opened the doorâ€¦to a very surprised looking Shizuo.

"Izaya? Where are you going?" The blonde asked, his eyes conveying confusion and concern.

Izaya crossed his arms. "You're late." He glared at the blonde.

Shizuo laughed nervously. "I'm not that late."

"I thought something might have happened. I didn't like it." A soft smile spread across Shizuo's face. He grabbed the little ravenette's hand and started to drag him down the steps. "Where are we going, Shizu-chan?"

"You're surprise. It's probably been driving you crazy all day right? Know-it-all-kun."

Izaya huffed in mock annoyance and followed the blonde, his fingers entwining with Shizuo's warm ones. The night was cold and damp, kind of miserable but it couldn't dampen Izaya's spirit as he gazed up at Shizuo. When had he become so infatuated with the blonde?

He supposed it was from day 1 when Shizuo had looked at him with such disdain and said that he 'pissed him off'. He must really thank Shinra for introducing them; maybe give him Celty's head as a giftâ€¦maybe.

They had spent their high school life running around throwing insults at each other, fighting and doing everything in their power to make the other react. Izaya had wanted to see how far he could push Shizuo but Shizuo kept on pulling back. Their tug-of-war battle had gone straight into their lives as adults, still being very childish in their actions. Their hate for each other seemed to get hotter and hotter as the days past and before either of them knew it, that hate had crossed the line into love.

It took Izaya traveling through time and meeting Shizuo's ten year older version to realise it. It took Shizuo years of being without the ravenette's company to discover his love. Then all these outside forces started to intervene and Izaya was sure that he would never be able to be with the blonde without heartache.

He was right of course. Orihara Izaya is always right. He was torn away from _his_ Shizuo and flung back into the past where everything just went so very wrong.

He hadn't told Shizuo but he was so close to ripping his way out of that prison and destroying the world. He would have done it. He would have caused so much bloodshed that even the world in the future he went to would have looked fluffy compared to his masterpiece.

Izaya looked down at their entwined hands.

But Shizuo had saved him. He had been the light in the darkness, so bright that he thought he would be burned. Without Shizuo he would be nothing but a monster.

Shizuo's hand tightened around Izaya's.

"What are you thinking about?" Shizuo asked him.

Izaya looked at the bight moon ahead of them. "I was thinking of what sort of punishment to give Shizu-chan the next time he's late home."

"Hmm? Punishment?" Shizuo replied with a smirk.

Izaya whacked him lightly in the stomach. " Where are you taking me anyway?" Izaya asked again.

Shizuo laughed as he rubbed the spot that Izaya had hit him. "You'll see. It's just around this corner."

Izaya looked around, his enhanced scenes taking in everything. He knew Ikebukuro like the back of his hand but this place seemed eerily familiar. Shizuo led him down the street and around the corner; a huge grin was on his face.

Izaya's eyes widened.

"I've just finished renovating it. Izaya-" Shizuo pointed at the building across the steet. "- This is out new home."

In front of Izaya was a large apartment building. It was old and intricately designed. Huge wooden double doors were open a small queue stood outside. Izaya could hear faint music coming from within.

Of course this road was familiar. Izaya felt tears form in the corner of his eyes. "This is a bar."

"Ah yeahâ€¦wellâ€¦I thought that as you can't go out in the day and we don't get to spend much time together, a bar was a perfect idea. I'll work at night and spend the day with you." Shizuo looked down to Izaya, seeing the tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's the matter? Don't you like it?" Shizuo asked softly.

Izaya shook his head. "No, I love it." Izaya launched himself at Shizuo, hugging the blonde tightly and hiding his face. "It's perfect."

"Sadly it's not just ours. That annoying Doctor and the otaku girl went in on it with me." Shizuo explained. "The whole first floor is ours and the bar too."

Izaya smiled and laughed. "It's perfect." He repeated and pulled away from Shizuo to look into his eyes.

Izaya leaned up and kissed Shizuo full on the lips, putting all his emotions into that one kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, you damn flea."

 


End file.
